Could We Start Again Please?
by Epccjl
Summary: Faberry & Brittana: Love, Pain, Betrayal, Forgiveness and Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Title: Could We Start Again Please  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea of the story. Glee is not mine (unfortunately) and neither are the songs.

There will be a bit of angst, but not too much.

Chapter 1

Quinn and Rachel laid side by side on Rachel's bed watching Funny Girl for the sixth time that month much to Quinn's displeasure but truthfully she didn't really mind because she was just happy being with her girlfriend after being constantly interrupted on numerous occasions in the last week, they hadn't have much alone time, though that would be expected as their relationship was not exactly known by anyone.

Not really paying much attention to the movie Quinn turns to lay on her side facing the brunette and rests her hand on Rachel's waist. She slowly runs her fingers under Rachel's top and slowly rubs small circles on her exposed stomach. "Quinn?" The brunette asks with a raised eyebrow not taking her eyes off the TV screen. "Mmm?" she replies. Rachel looks down at her girlfriend. "Whatcha doing?"  
Quinn replies causally "watching the movie." Rachel giggles and focuses back on Barbra Streisand. Quinn inches closer to her girlfriend and starts to kiss Rachel's neck while her hand slowly moves higher. Rachel lets out a small moan, which urges Quinn on as she hits that one spot near Rachel's ear and her hand moves higher coming close to its desired destination when suddenly a loud buzzing noise interrupts them. Quinn lets out a frustrated moan and stops her actions as Rachel leans over to pick up her phone. "Rach, babe just leave it alone." Quinn pleaded.  
"I can't, what if it's important!" Rachel replies as she opens her phone.  
"It's probably just Finn trying to get into your pants again." Quinn mumbles to herself as she sits upright on the bed. Ever since regionals when Finn declared his undying love for the pint sized diva he has constantly been trying to get Rachel to go out with him but Rachel being Rachel and not wanting to hurt the boy continues to be nice and go out with him but only as friends, much to Quinn's displeasure. She trusts Rachel, honestly she does. She just doesn't trust Finn.  
"So, who was it?" Quinn asks.

Rachel closes her phone and places it back on her side table and turns to the blonde. "It was nothing; let's go back to what we were doing before." She says with a smirk. "It was Finn wasn't it?" Quinn inquires, when Rachel doesn't reply and looks away Quinn sighs and in frustration she gets up off of the bed and begins to pace. "Why don't you just tell him you're not interested? "  
"I have"  
"Well clearly he didn't get the memo!"  
"Why are you getting angry at me? He's my friend Quinn, it's not like I can just cut him out of my life not to mention that he is the male lead in Glee if I hurt him then it would drastically impact on our performance, which would severely impact on our chances of winning!" Rachel argued back.  
"You don't have to hurt him, just tell him you're not interested in him and that he needs to. Back. Off!" Quinn practically yells the last part.  
"You know it would be a lot easier to do that if I could tell him that I'm already in a relationship!" Rachel mumbles to herself, but Quinn heard her anyway.  
"Rach, we've been through this…I can't…I just moved back in with my mom…I mean they kicked me out for getting pregnant! What do you think she'll do when she finds out that I'm…that I'm…"  
"Gay?" Rachel fills in. "You know what just forget it ok. You can't even say it to me or to yourself so why should I even contemplate the thought of telling our friends that we're together because perfect Quinn Fabray couldn't possibly be in love with a girl!"  
"That's not fair Rach! It's different for you ok! Your parents won't crucify you if they found out that you're gay." Quinn takes a deep breath and sighs "Look…can we not fight about this tonight? I just really want to spend some time with my girl." Quinn walks up to Rachel and places her hands on the short girl's waist, Rachel refusing to look into the blonde's eyes. "Please Rach"  
Rachel sighs and places her arms around Quinn's neck and places a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips "Ok."

Brittany was not known for having what some might call 'brain smarts' or 'book smarts' or any kind of smarts for that matter but she was known for her ability to read people and her somewhat quirky remarks about the most random of things. But what most people didn't know about the tall blonde was that she had a very talented tongue. The only one who knew this was of course Santana, which she was currently being reminded of that fact while the two girls had the house to themselves as Santana's parents were away for the weekend on business. As Brittany makes her way back up to meet her girlfriend's lips for a deep kiss she softly whispers "I love you" with a satisfied smirk Santana replies back "Love you too babe" Brittany rolls on to her side lying next to the Latina with their arms and legs wrapped around each other. "Your parents should go away more often." Santana just laughs as her reply. "Yeah I can just see it now. 'Hey mom, dad could you go away this weekend again so I can have hot wild lesbian sex with my very hot and sexy girlfriend' somehow I don't think that will go down well with them." As Santana runs her fingers through the blonde's hair. "Well…you could always just tell them that we're together." The blonde nervously says. Santana freezes her movements and sighs deeply. "B, we've been through this. They wouldn't understand ok. No one here in this stupid cow town would understand. Once we graduate and leave Lima for good then we can be open and do what other couples do but….we can't do that here."  
"I don't think it would be that bad….Can't we just tell everyone in Glee? I mean Kurt's gay and no one cares." Brittany tries to reason with Santana. "It's not the same Britt. You'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to know that Hummel is a queer as a Christmas tree but we're Cheerios, you saw what happened to Q when she got pregnant…if everybody knew about us it would be social suicide and we would never be able to come back from that." Brittany just sighs and rolls onto her back and just stares at the ceiling. "I just don't want to hide anymore."

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day early in the morning Quinn drove up to the Berry house and waited for Rachel to come out. They brunette diva soon emerged from the house and came bouncing up to Quinn's car. Quinn got out and opened the passenger door for Rachel. Before she got into the car Rachel planted a kiss on the blonde's lips.  
"How chivalrous of you."  
Quinn just smiled at her and walked back to the driver's side and got back into her car.  
"So did you sleep well?" Rachel asked  
"Like a baby." Quinn replied and smiled as Rachel took her hand in hers.  
"I've got the perfect song for Glee." Rachel told her girlfriend  
Quinn just laughed "You always do."  
"Yep, and it would totally suit your voice."  
Quinn almost forgot to break when she got to the traffic lights  
"What?"  
Rachel just giggled "Yep, you have a really nice voice Quinn and you should show it off more. Ooh I could give you private singing lessons."  
Quinn's eyebrow quirked up "Sweetie last time you tried to give me vocal lessons we spent an hour arguing over the fact that I refused to sing Wicked with you. I then spent another hour trying to get you to come out of the bathroom because you had a diva moment and stormed off. And then the next hour was spent with your tongue in my mouth and hands in new places…on second thoughts yeah I totally need more singing lessons."  
Rachel just laughed, and then turned serious "I did not have a diva moment!"  
Quinn just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Quinn pulled up to the curb a few blocks from the school to let Rachel out; she grabbed her bag from the back seat and opened her door.  
"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Quinn  
Rachel looked confused, so Quinn made a pout and pointed to her lips Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"Oh of course how could I forget?" She sat back into her seat and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, she began to pull away but Quinn pulled her back in and deepened the kiss.  
Ten minutes later, lip gloss reapplied and clothes straightened out Rachel finally made it out of Quinn's car and began to walk the rest of the way to school with a goofy grin on her face.

Quinn reached the school and pulled out her phone after hearing it go off. It was a text from Rachel.

_Love you. Xoxox_

Quinn smiled and quickly replied to the message before getting out of her car and meeting up with Brittany and Santana in the student car park, the two with their pinkies linked. Santana looked over Quinn with suspicion.  
"Why are you so chirpy this morning?"  
"No reason." She replied with the same goofy grin that Rachel was sporting this morning.  
Santana just rolled her eyes and lead her and Brittany into the school.

Rachel was at her locker sorting out her books when someone tapped her on her shoulder, Rachel turned around hoping it was a certain Blonde Cheerio but to her disappointment it was only Finn.  
"Oh…hello Finn, what can I do for you?"  
"Hey Rach….I was just wondering if you got my message last night because you didn't reply."  
"Oh…um…yes I did. I apologise for not replying but I was um…tired! I was very tired and needed to sleep." She knew it sounded stupid and just prayed Finn bought it. Unsurprisingly he did.  
"Oh, well that's ok. Sooo….did you want to?"  
"Want to what?"  
"Practice doing that duet at lunch today?" He asked with that goofy grin of his.  
Rachel looked around thinking of a reason to decline the offer but when nothing came all she could say was "Yes, sure I will meet you in the choir room."  
"Great!" And with that he walked off to his own locker and Rachel just sighed, knowing this would not go down well with Quinn, whom she had promised she would spend lunch with her. She quickly sent out a text to her girlfriend.

_Hey, Finn asked me to work on the duet at lunch. Sorry :( I will make it up to u. xoxox_

Rachel waited for a reply which came almost instantly

_Fine. _

Rachel sighed and closed her phone.

Quinn slammed her locker shut after finishing her text message to Rachel.  
"Geez what's your childhood trauma! First you're all happy happy joy joy and now you're like the hulk! Make up your mind!" Snapped Santana who was standing with Brittany next to Quinn in the hall way.  
"Shut up S! I'm not in the mood!" Quinn walks off.  
"Seriously what is her problem? It's worse than when she was pregnant! Girl needs to get laid!"  
"Wanna go find an empty classroom and feel each other up?" Brittany asked  
Santana just looked at her for a moment "sure, ok" Brittany smiled and dragged the Latina down the hallway.

Santana had Brittany up against the wall of the empty classroom with her hands under her Cheerio top as she made her way down the blonde's neck. She slid her thigh in between Brittany's legs and smiled at the low moan that her girlfriend made. Brittany began to slowly grind down on Santana's thigh when they heard someone opening the door of the classroom. They two girls sprang apart faster than a speeding bullet as Brittany fixed up her cheerio top and Santana tried to slow down her heart rate. Mr. Shue looked up from his papers to find the two girls in his classroom, both looking a little flushed.  
"Girls? Shouldn't you two be in class?" Mr. Shue asked  
"Yep…and we are…I mean we were…We…We'll just go now." Santana stuttered as she grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her out of the classroom.

"That was too close!" Santana hissed as the two entered the girl's bathroom.  
"At least it was Mr. Shue and not that creepy guy who teaches maths" Replied Brittany.  
"We've got to stop doing this B"  
Brittany looked heartbroken "Your breaking up with me?"  
"What?" Santana's eyes went wide realising what she said might have sounded like; she rushes over to the blonde and puts her arms around her.  
"NO! B…That's not….I would never break up with you. I didn't mean it like that." She pulled away to kiss her girlfriend. "I just meant we should stop sneaking off into empty classrooms to make out…we've been nearly caught four times this week and this time was too close."  
"Oh…so you don't want to break up?"  
"No…I love you…I don't want to break up." She reassured the blonde.  
"That's good…cause I love you too." Santana smiled and kissed her again only more passionately. The two began to get lost in there kiss when the door slammed open and once again the two girls sprang apart as Becky came into the bathroom.  
"Hey guys!" she waved to them  
"Hi Becky!" Brittany waved back, Santana just smiled as she moved towards the door and held it open and waited for Brittany to leave before she followed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. :)  
Just letting you know there will be a little angst from here onwards…though it does get a bit happier later on.

Chapter 3  
  
At lunch time Rachel made her way to the choir room only to find Finn there sitting on a blanket in the middle of the floor with two plates of food and two cans of soda.  
"Oh boy" Rachel muttered to herself. As she walked in. Finn jumped up off the floor to take Rachel's books from her and placed them onto the piano and motioned for her to sit down on the blanket.  
"Finn…what's all this? I though you wanted to practice the duet."  
"I did…I mean I do…it's just I thought we could have lunch first before we sing."  
"And you thought we should do that by sitting on the floor?"  
"Well…yeah…like you did for me before in the auditorium…I got you a salad cause you're a vegan!" He grabbed the plate and handed it to her.  
"Thanks, that was very sweet of you but you really didn't have to go to all this trouble."  
"I don't mind"  
_Quinn is not going to like this_. Is all that Rachel thought as she picked up her fork. Rachel ate as fast as she can to try and speed things along so they could just get to the song but Finn was taking his sweet time and tried to make conversation. Once Rachel finished she quickly got up off the floor and went over to her books to get the sheet music out. Finn finally took the hint and got up as well.  
"Ok so did you just want to run through it form the beginning or is there something you wanted to work on specifically? Rachel asked  
"Um…I guess from the top?"  
"All right. Let's get started."  
It wasn't a terribly hard song to sing and Rachel really doubted that Finn needed any help with it but Mr. Shue had assigned them to sing it and to have it ready for the next glee club practice. It was _Love Will Keep us Together _by Captain & Tennille Rachel began to sing her part and Finn followed they sang and the danced their parts until the song was over. Rachel was in Finn's arms as the choreography dictated but before Rachel could pull away Finn leaned in and kissed her. Too shocked to do anything Rachel just stood there while Finn kissed her. Unknown to the two people in the choir room outside there was a blonde Cheerio looking in through the window. Filled with rage she turned to leave and pushed several students out of her way not caring that two of them were Artie and Kurt.  
Back in the choir room after the shock wore off Rachel pushed Finn off of her.  
"Finn?"  
"I'm sorry Rach I just got caught up in the song…no…wait I don't mean that. I'm not sorry I did that…I've been wanting to do that since Regionals. Rachel I love you and I want to be your boyfriend again." He looked at her all hopeful  
"Finn…I'm flattered…really I am. And if this were several months ago I probably would jump right back into your arms but…it's not several months ago…its now and I just don't feel that way about you anymore. I'm sorry. I love you but not the way that you want me too."  
"But…we work together…I'm the male lead and you're the female lead and when we sing it's like nobody else exists."  
"I'm sorry Finn…but I just don't like you that way. Please accept that and please respect it."  
With that she grabbed her books and left the choir room. Rachel went to her locker to get her books ready for the next period. She looked at her phone and found a message from Quinn. She smiled to herself but when she read the message the smile soon turned into a frown.

_Meet me in the auditorium, that is if ur not too busy sucking face with Finn! _

Rachel shoved her books into her locker and raced to the auditorium. Once she got there she found Quinn sitting on the edge of the stage when her head down and her hands in her lap.  
"Quinn?"  
The blonde looked up to look at Rachel, she did not look happy.  
"So you managed to tear yourself off of him long enough to see me…your girlfriend!"  
"Quinn it's not what you think!"  
"Oh it is what I think! I know what I saw Rachel! You know if you wanted him you could have just told me instead of going behind my back!"  
"I don't want him! He kissed me!"  
"But you didn't stop him!"  
"Yes I did!"  
"I saw Rachel…you just stood there and let him kiss you!"  
"Quinn, I promise you I don't want him, I want you!"  
"Yeah well you have a pretty shitty way of showing it!"  
Quinn jumped off of the stage and began to walk out.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Away from you!"  
Quinn stormed out of the auditorium.

That night Brittany was at Santana's house doing their homework when out of the blue Brittany told Santana that she wanted to tell the Glee club that they were a couple.  
Santana let out a frustrated sigh  
"B…how many times do we have to go through this? We can't tell anyone!"  
"I don't understand why we can't!"  
"Because it will destroy our reputations, we will get kicked off the Cheerios and get slushie facials everyday till we graduate!"  
"We don't know for sure that that's what will happen!"  
"Trust me it will happen!"  
"Is that the real reason or is there something else?"  
"What?"  
"Are you still sleeping with other people?"  
"WHAT? Britt…I told you when we decided to be 'together' together that you were the only one I would be sleeping with! I meant that then and I mean that now! I am not sleeping with anyone but you!"  
"Well then are you ashamed to be with me?"  
"NO…Britt I love you, but we can't tell people we're together! Not till after graduation"  
Brittany was getting frustrated and so was Santana.  
"No" Was all Brittany said  
"What do you mean no?"  
"I mean…No I don't want to wait till graduation!"  
"B…"  
"I want to be able to hold your hand when we walk down the street and I mean your hand not just your pinky! I want to be able to kiss you hello whenever I see you whether it's at home or at school. I want to be your girlfriend and not just your dirty little secret!"  
"You're not my dirty little secret!"  
"Well that's how I feel I am to you!"  
"Brittany…"  
"You need to make a choice San…it's either your my girlfriend all the time or not at all"  
Silence fell over the two girls until they were disturbed by a knocking on the Latina's door, Santana's mom comes into tell the girls that Quinn has come over. Santana nods and Quinn enters while Santana's mother leaves.  
"Hey Britt I didn't know you were here"  
"I was just leaving"  
"Britt!"  
But she was already out the door.  
Quinn looked confused, she opened up her bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka and held it up to the Latina "Drink?"

XXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

More angst on the way….it might be a while till it gets happy again…but I promise it will get better. (sorry if there are spelling mistakes, it was late when I wrote this)

Chapter 4

Quinn pours the vodka into two glasses and passes it to Santana the two girls take a big long swig of the liquid and she pours another. "So why are you drowning your sorrows?" Santana asks her blonde friend/enemy. "I'm not drunk enough to tell you yet." Quinn replies before downing another shot of vodka. Ten minutes later and a hell of a lot of vodka gone the two girls are pretty much A over T drunk. "So how about now" Santana asks. "How about what? Huh? What are you talkin bout?" The blonde slurs. "Why are you drunkin…drinking your borrows and being all emu" replied Santana before taking the bottle of Vodka and taking another drink. "Oooh that…Finn's a bastard! That's what!" Quinn yelled. "Woah! No need to yell I'm not blind! Why is he a bastard…I thought you were over that douchebag."  
"I am! He's a bastard coz he kissed my girlfriend!" Quinn replied then snatched the bottle from her friend's hands and took another drink.  
"Oh…wait…what? You're yodelling in the valley now? Since when?"  
"What?"  
"You know…this doesn't really surprise me…I mean you were always a repressed bitch and I knew I saw you checking out the Cheerios in the showers!"  
"No I….well….once maybe….but that was an accident…and anyway your one to talk you and Brittany have been doing it like rabbits since like forever!"  
"Not recently" The Latina replies with a hint of sadness  
"What do you mean?"  
"She wants to go public…like tell everyone we're together or some shit but I told her that we can't. She gave me an ultimatum either we tell everyone or she leaves me….I can't lose her Q"  
The two girls sit in silence for several minutes until Quinn blurts out "I'm in love with Rachel!"  
Santana nearly chokes on her drink and looks at Quinn in what one can only describe as pure horror and disgust. "WHAT?"  
"I said I'm-"  
"I heard what you said, please do not say it again…my ears will start bleeding! Q you could do so much better than that midget!"  
"Don't call her that! Yes she is short but she's so cute and adorable and her smile and that voice…"  
"Oh god please stop talking….I think I'm going to be sick."  
"Hey you wouldn't be saying that if you saw her with her top off…you wouldn't know it from the fugly sweaters she wears but my god that girl has a great body." Quinn sighs dreamily  
"Seriously Q if you don't stop talking I am going to hurl right here!"  
"And stupid Finn won't leave her alone….we had an argument coz he kissed her and she won't tell him to back off…" Tears begin to fall from her eyes and Santana starts to become uncomfortable, she really hates it when people cry in front of her.  
"God…please don't cry…you know I hate it when people cry!" She awkwardly places her hand on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn rests her head on the brunette's shoulder, in an attempt to make them both feel better Santana remarks "Girls are stupid." Quinn just laughs "Yeah…but they're hot."  
"That they are." Replies Santana and she puts her arm around her blonde friend. Quinn lifts her head to look at the Latina, their faces only inches apart, Quinn looks into Santana's eyes then her lips the two girls slowly move closer until the space between them closes.

Quinn woke up the next morning with a mother of a hangover. "I am never drinking again." She mumbles as she tries to open her eyes. She sits up in the bed and the bed sheet falls around her waist, feeling the cold she looks down and is horrified to see that she isn't wearing any clothes. She pulls the sheet up around her chest and looks over to the person next to her who she only just realised was there. Lying next to her is a very naked and asleep Latina. "Oh god! No….no, no, no, no. What have I done? Santana wake up!"  
"Mmm…five more mins B…" Santana rolls over and drapes her arm over Quinn's waist. Quinn freezes and pushes her arm off her. This gets Santana's attention, she slowly opens her eyes and looks up at the blonde and screams. "What the hell?" Santana scrambles off the bed but notices that she isn't wearing any clothes she quickly grabs her t-shirt and sweatpants. Quinn quickly does the same. Once both girls are dressed they awkwardly look at each other.  
"This didn't happen." Quinn quietly tells the brunette.  
"Get out." Santana replied with so much venom it would even make Sue Sylvester quake in her boots.  
"San-"  
"I said GET OUT!"  
Quinn grabs her bag and quickly leaves the Latina's house. She gets into her car and pulls out her phone and calls Rachel but only gets her voice mail.

"_Hello you have reached Rachel Berry future Broadway Star, if you wish to leave a message please do so after the beep and I will try to get back to you though due to my gruelling schedule I cannot guarantee that I- BEEP"_

"Hey Rach, it's me Quinn…please pick up…I just need to hear your beautiful voice…I'll call back later…I love you"

Quinn closes her phone and puts it back in her bag. She takes a look at Santana's house then looks at her own reflection in the rear-view mirror. Unable to look herself in the eye she closes her eyes and cries.

Santana paces her room and looks around at the evidence of what happened last night tears forming in her eyes. She reaches for her phone and calls Brittany but only gets her voice mail.

"_Hi this is Brittany, leave a message after the beep….yes I want tacos for dinner mom…BEEP'  
_  
"Hey B…I just wanted to tell you….look I'm really sorry about yesterday….I…just call me back ok…I love you."

Santana closes her phone and looks over at her messed up bed, in a fit of rage she hurls her phone across her bedroom and it smashes against the wall and breaks apart. Santana lowers herself onto the floor as silent tears begin to make their way down her cheeks. 

XXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, wow this is a long chapter. But there was a lot to get through. It's a very talkative chapter as well. Everybody just couldn't stop talking!  
Hope you enjoy it! Also there will be angst  
Thanks for the reviews :)

Chapter 5  
  
The next day Quinn nervously waits in her car outside Rachel's house and re-applies some more foundation to her neck to try and cover up the mark left by Santana the night before, hoping Rachel doesn't notice.  
Rachel opens the car door startling Quinn.  
"Hey! Um…Here!" Quinn shoves a bunch of flowers into Rachel's hands.  
"Um…thanks, what are they for?"  
"What? Can't a girl give her girlfriend some flowers?"  
"No…I mean. Thank you Quinn they are lovely."  
"Ok…so maybe there is a bit of a reason….I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. About you and Finn."  
Rachel sighs and places her flowers on her lap and turns to look at the blonde.  
"Quinn…You don't have to apologise. You had every right to be angry-"  
"No…I should have trusted you…I do trust you!"  
"And I trust you too." Rachel Smiles at her girlfriend and then looks back down admiring her flowers. Because of this she misses the falter in Quinn's smile and look of shame in her eyes.  
"You know I love you right?" Quinn almost whispers  
Rachel turns to look at her once more and smiles her big bright smile that almost breaks Quinn's heart.  
"And I love you." Rachel leans over and kisses Quinn, when she pulls back she notices a reddish mark on her girlfriend's neck.  
"What is that? Is that a hickey?"  
Quinn tries not to have the dear in headlights look on her face as she turns to start her car.  
"Um…yeah…you must of left it there the other day….you know when we um…in the morning before school." Quinn stutters, not looking at Rachel and pretending to focus on the road.  
"I don't remember doing that"  
"Rach, I promise you, you did it. I haven't been neckin' with anybody else!" She knows it's a lie and she hates herself for how easy it came out.  
Rachel laughs "yeah I guess you're right. I'll try to be more careful next time."

Santana pulled over to the side of the road in an empty street in a secluded area, Brittany was a little confused as she swore it was a school day because her mom told her to have a nice day at school, she wanted to ask but she was still mad at Santana from their argument the day before. But in the end curiosity got the better of her and so she asked.  
"Why are we here? I thought it was a school day?"  
Santana grips onto the steering wheel and stairs out the window and didn't reply it was almost as if she didn't even hear her in the first place.  
"San?"  
Without answering Santana quickly jumps out of her seat and onto Brittany's lap and kisses her with everything she has. Brittany a little startled doesn't kiss back, but after the shock wore off she melted into the kiss and began to run her hands up Santana's back, over her shoulders and down her front but Santana quickly pulls away to yank off her Cheerio's top and as soon as it's gone she goes back to kissing the blonde. Brittany's hands now rest on the Latina's thighs and slowly start to move up taking her skirt with them as Santana begins to kiss her way down the blonde's neck. It's only when she does this that Brittany feels small tears beginning to fall onto her exposed skin and can faintly hear the beginnings of Santana crying. Brittany stops her motions and gently pulls Santana away from her to look into the girl's eyes.  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
Santana can't look at the blonde because she knows the minute she does she will begin to cry in earnest so she looks down instead.  
"Nothing" She mumbles  
"You're not a very good liar San…" She giggles a little to try and change the mood a little but it doesn't work. "Just tell me."  
Santana takes a deep breath and slowly looks up into the girl's eyes.  
"I…I don't want to lose you B"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Yesterday, when we fought…I did something stupid…something I wish I could take back, but I can't and I'm so sorry."  
"What did you do?"  
Santana wanted to tell her, she really did. But the look on Brittany's face, the look of pure love and adoration made her stop; she never wanted to hurt her.  
"I-I should have…I mean…we'll tell people!" She blurted out, shocking Brittany and herself.  
"W-What?"_  
"We'll tell the people in Glee that we're a couple. But just the Glee club…for now anyway."  
Brittany just looked at her with that faraway look she gets sometimes when she's trying to think, which scares Santana just a little in that moment. But then the biggest, brightest smile began to form on the blonde Cheerio's face and before she knew what hit her Brittany pulled her in for a searing kiss and ran her hands up Santana's thighs and under her skirt making Santana moan.

Quinn was at Rachel's locker talking to her girlfriend about their plans for the weekend when Santana and Brittany walked by, Rachel was surprised that the glare that was sporting Santana's face was not directed at her for once but instead it was for Quinn. Brittany on the other hand just waved to the two girls as she walked off towards their own lockers.  
"Gosh, what is her problem? I thought you two made up over that fight over who was going to be Head Cheerio." Rachel spoke as she was putting her books away.  
Quinn didn't say anything and avoided Rachel's eyes.  
"You two should really just kiss and make up. I mean she was your best friend."  
Wanting out of this conversation, Quinn looked around at the now empty hallway and quickly kissed Rachel.  
"Let's not waste time talking about Santana ok? How about, me and you go find an empty classroom and-"  
"As tempting as that sounds Quinn, I have a maths test first period. But I will meet you later in the auditorium if you'd like" she smirked at her girlfriend and winked as she walked away to her classroom. Quinn sighed and moved on to her own class.

Later that day as Rachel was walking down the halls she spotted Santana and Brittany by their lockers and hesitantly approached them.  
"Um…hi guys"  
Santana just looked at her but instead of her usual glare and comments about her ugly clothes there was something else in the girl's eyes that Rachel couldn't quite figure out. Brittany just smiled at her.  
"Berry" Is all Santana finally said  
"What's up?" Brittany asked.  
"I…I was wondering Brittany if it wouldn't be too much trouble if I were to take a moment of your time to ask if you would be able to confer with me the choreography of the latest number for Glee."  
Brittany just stared at her "Huh?"  
"She wants you to help her with the new dance, B." Santana helped.  
"Ooh! Yeah, sure. Of course. You should have just said that silly!"  
"I'll try and be more clear next time." Rachel smiled. "So, how about we meet up at lunch in the choir room?"  
"Ok!  
Rachel smiled at the two girls and shockingly Santana smiled back, and this wasn't one of those fake smiles this was a real one. It was small but real! To say Rachel was shocked and a little freaked out would have been the understatement of the year.  
"What's up with you?" Brittany smiled at her girlfriend  
"What?"  
"You were nice…to Rachel…in public for all to see…are you sick? Oh my god your sick aren't you?" the blonde actually began to worry and placed her hand on Santana's forehead to check to see if she was getting a fever.  
Santana brushed her hand away and laughed. "No I'm not sick. I can be nice."  
Brittany looks at her like she has grown an extra limb.  
"What? I can! When I want to." Santana tried to defend herself.  
Brittany still wasn't too sure. "Maybe you should sit out of Cheerio's practice today. I don't want you getting even more sick."

At lunch time, Quinn was sitting at the 'Glee Table' with Mercedes and Kurt while they waited for the others to show up.  
"We have got to do something to distract Artie! He is starting to bring me down." Kurt informed his friends.  
"He's just hurting because Tina just broke up with him and is with a new guy." Mercedes replied  
"Yeah! With Mike! I mean that's gotta be tough on the poor guy. Having to see his ex with someone else all the time" Quinn added.  
"I know…it's just we need to find something to keep his mind off of them." Kurt replied while pinching one of Mercedes's carrot sticks.  
"Shh! He's coming!" Mercedes squeaked.  
Artie rolled up to the group placing his tray onto the table "Hey guys, whatcha talking about?"  
"Nothing!" Quinn added, maybe a little too quickly for normal conversation, the other two just glared at her.  
"Smooth" said Mercedes.

The gang all chatted with each other throughout lunch talking about various stuff such as glee, homework, movies, gossip and whatnot when an angry looking Latina came striding up to the table.  
"Oh God, the Wicked Witch of the West is coming!" Kurt informed the group.  
Everyone prepared themselves for the onslaught that was Santana Lopez when she was in a mood. The brunette Cheerio came to a halt at the table with a look that could kill. She looked at one person and one person only.  
"Q, you, me. Auditorium. NOW!" That was all that was said and she turned to leave, not looking back to see if Quinn was following. The group were all silent and turned to look at Quinn. Quinn stood up. "I guess I should…" She didn't finish her sentence  
"Girl you better run!" Was all that Mercedes said. And that is what Quinn did; she could faintly hear Mercedes add "We'll pray for you!" As she left the cafeteria.

Brittany and Rachel were in the choir room warming up to practice the new dance routine.  
"Thanks for helping me Britt."  
"That's ok, it's not your fault your little legs can't keep up. I understand." She didn't really mean it in a mean way.  
"Um…yes….Maybe we should go to the auditorium and practice on the stage. Its bigger there and it will help with the cues."  
"Alright!"  
Rachel picked up her books as did Brittany and as they left Brittany linked arms with the shorter girl.  
While they were walking down the hall towards the auditorium Brittany began to hum the song that their dance was set too.  
"You know Brittany; you should ask Mr. Shue to give you more singing parts. Not solos because they are mine but maybe a few verses instead of back up all the time. You do have a nice voice."  
"Thanks! Ooh….we should totally do a duet together!"  
"Well I don't know about that…"  
"We totally should do a love song!"  
"We should? Why?" Rachel was a little scared of the answer. She knew the blonde wasn't exactly straight and was scared that she might want to sing her a love song and she didn't want to come face to face with a certain jealous Latina or a jealous blonde Cheerio  
"So I can sing it to Santana and you can sing it to Quinn!"  
"Oh…wait…what? W-Why would I sing it to Quinn?"  
"Cause you love her silly!"  
"H-How do you know that- I mean no…no I don't" This was so not where Rachel thought this conversation would go.  
"I saw you guys making out behind the bleachers a few weeks ago." Brittany informed her.  
"Oh"  
"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Not even Santana! I think her head would explode if she found out. And I kinda like her head, it's pretty and it has her beautiful eyes and very talented tongue so I didn't want her head to explode."  
"Ok, wow that's more than I needed to know"  
Brittany just smiled at her as they continued to walk down the hall. 

When Quinn got to the auditorium she found Santana pacing the stage, once she saw the blond cheerio she stopped to glare at her. Quinn got up onto the stage and walked over to Santana. The two just stood there glaring at each other.  
"Well?" Quinn finally asked.  
"You didn't' tell Berry."  
"There is nothing to tell." Quinn said before she took a seat by the piano that had been left on stage.  
"Denial won't help us now Quinn! We need a plan to deal with this." Santana began to pace again.  
"Will you stop doing that? You're making me dizzy!" Quinn yelled at the Latina. "Look, what happened was a colossal mistake and I'd rather just not think about it ever again."  
"Do you love her?" Santana asked, Quinn looked up and looked confused for a moment.  
"Yes, I told you that last night. I love her San, I don't want to hurt her. If she ever found out that we slept together it would break her and I can't let that happen…you were my first." She quietly admitted. This got the brunette's attention.  
"What do you mean your first? You weren't a virgin when we did it, you had a baby!"  
"You were the first girl I'd ever slept with." She replied, which shocked Santana.  
"You and Berry never…"  
"No. We were waiting. Because neither of us had ever been with a girl before we wanted to wait till we were both ready and I wanted her first time to be special like I wanted mine to be. That's why if she finds out she'll think I made all that up and that I just didn't want to be with her."  
"I'm sorry" Santana whispered. "How did we get into this mess?" She sighed as she sat down on the edge of the stage.  
"Are you going to tell Brittany?"  
"No…I almost did this morning…but I just couldn't." Tears began to form in the girl's eyes. "If Britt found out she would end things. She waited so long for me to get my shit together and stop pretending I didn't have feelings for her. If I told her I had sex with you she would leave me…and I won't let that happen."  
"So what do we do?"  
Santana took a deep breath and willed her tears away. She got up from the floor squared her shoulders and walked over to Quinn.  
"We pretend like nothing happened. We don't tell either of them. We don't tell anyone. The only people who will ever know about this are me and you. We never get drunk together and we never bring this up ever again. You got that?"  
Quinn looked up at her and nodded.  
"If Brittany ever finds out I will kick your ass so hard my foot will be coming out of your mouth and you won't be able to sit for a year!" With that Santana walks off the stage and out of the auditorium. Quinn looks down as silent tears begin to roll down her checks.

Meanwhile a blonde and a brunette ran out of the school and into a red convertible, which sped out of the student car park.

XXXXXXXX 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  


Quinn wondered back to the 'Glee Table' for the last few minutes of lunch. When she sat down she noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her expectantly.  
"Well?" Asked Kurt  
"What?"  
"What did the Wicked Witch want?" Asked Artie  
"Nothing…it was Cheerio stuff." She lied as she took a drink from her water bottle. "Have any of you seen Rachel?"  
They all looked a little surprised that she was asking about their pint sized diva.  
"Um…no…why?" Asked Mercedes  
Quinn looked up and quickly tried to think of a good enough reason but was saved by the bell. "Never mind" She quickly got up and left. She went to her locker and grabbed her phone and messaged Rachel.

_Hey, sweetie where r u? xoxox  
_  
She waited for a reply but got nothing so she gathered up her books and walked off to her next class which was Spanish, which she shared with Brittany, Santana and Mercedes. _Great_! When she got into the class she took her seat next to her friend and looked over at Santana who was sitting by herself with no Brittany. The Latina just glared at her and Mercedes. Mr. Shue walked into his class and noticed that the tall blonde cheerio was not there.

"Santana, where's Brittany?" He asked.  
Everyone turned to look at her, making her feel a little embarrassed, so she just glared at them all and answered "I don't know." Mr. Shue looked a little shocked as it was very uncommon to not see the two girls together or not know where the other was if they weren't together.  
"Ok, well let's get started then shall we?" Mr. Shue began his class.  
Quinn couldn't concentrate, first she couldn't find Rachel and then Brittany wasn't in class by Santana's side. She began to worry, it also didn't help with Mercedes giving her strange looks like she wanted Quinn to tell her what really went down with Santana and also she could feel the Latina glaring at her. She bent down to look at her phone in her bag hoping to see a message from Rachel, but there was nothing.

Brittany handed Rachel a glass of water as they sat at the kitchen island at Brittany's house. Both girls just sat there in silence. Rachel took a sip of her water and looked over at Brittany who had tears rolling down her face, though she was trying so hard not to cry it wasn't working. Rachel placed her glass back onto the counter and got off her chair. She walked around the island and over to Brittany, she held out her arms and Brittany fell into her embrace and the two girls cried.

It was nearing the end of the day and no one had seen Brittany or Rachel since before lunch. Quinn was worried and so was Santana. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Glee club. Word was getting around that their disappearance had something to do with what happened between Santana and Quinn in the auditorium. That might explain why Brittany wasn't around though it didn't really explain why Rachel was missing. No one dared to ask either of the Cheerio in fear of their lives but they all wanted to know what the hell had happened. They were all wondering if they would see the missing duo in Glee this afternoon or if they were going to miss that too. Only time would tell.

Brittany and Rachel were sitting on Brittany's bed both had puffy eyes and sniffily noses from crying. Neither of them had said a word since they left the auditorium where they heard their girlfriends talking about what they did last night. Brittany just grabbed onto Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the school, into her car and drove home and now here they were sat on her bed all cried out and not knowing what to do.  
"This isn't happening." Rachel finally broke the silence  
"I can't feel anything…arms, legs, anything." Replied Brittany  
The girls were interrupted by the loud buzzing of Rachel's phone, she bent down and opened it and there was a message from Quinn. New tears began to swell in her eyes. "It's from Quinn." She mumbled not really to Brittany but more to herself. Her thumb hovered over the open button not sure if she wanted to read the message or not. In then end she pressed open and read the short message from Quinn.

_Hey, sweetie where r u? xoxox  
_  
Anger rose within her as she slammed her phone shut, whipped around and grabbed Brittany's face and pulled her into a kiss. A little stunned Brittany didn't return the kiss but soon after she began to kiss Rachel back. Rachel pushed Brittany to lie on her back and laid half on top of the blonde and half on the bed. Rachel began to kiss down Brittany's neck.  
"Rach…what are you doing?" Brittany squeaked out.  
"They hurt us, so we're going to hurt them." Replied Rachel as she moved her hand under Brittany's top to her breasts, causing the blonde cheerio to moan. Brittany ran her hands down Rachel's back and grabbed her ass to pull her closer. After several minutes of making out Rachel's hand began to move south but before she got to Brittany's hips she stopped.  
"Rach?"

Rachel sighed and stopped all movements. She got up off of Brittany it wasn't surprising to Brittany that Rachel was crying and it wasn't surprising to Rachel that so was Brittany.  
"I'm sorry Britt…I can't…we shouldn't do this."  
"I know" They both took a deep breath and sat back down side by side on the bed.  
"What do we do?" Asked the blonde.

Later that day before school finished and before Glee club Rachel and Brittany returned to school. Much too many people's surprise the two girls stuck together and completely ignored the other members of Glee. When Santana saw that Brittany was back she quickly moved over to see her, while she was at her locker. She came up behind her and put her hands on her waist and whispered in her ear.  
"Hey gorgeous, where have you been?"  
Brittany flinched and moved out of Santana's embrace, confusing the Latina but she didn't say anything.  
Brittany didn't look at her but just mumbled "I have to go see Rachel." And walked away, leaving a very confused and slightly worried Santana Lopez.

Rachel was by her locker when Quinn came up behind her and whispered in her ear.  
"You look super hot in that skirt today." Rachel stiffened, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Without turning to face her she told Quinn in a harsh voice  
"That is highly inappropriate Quinn. I would suggest next time you keep your thoughts to yourself." She slammed her locker and walked off without even taking a glance at Quinn. Quinn was extremely confused. Rachel had never not responded when she said and did things like that before. A little embarrassed Quinn quickly moved away and went to her own locker to get her stuff ready for Glee.

XXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
As the members of New Directions filed into the choir room they noticed two things that were not what they would call 'normal'. One: Santana and Brittany were not sitting together and Two: Rachel was not sitting dead centre in the front. In fact both Brittany and Rachel were sitting together up in the back rows to the far right away from everyone else. As everyone took a seat another thing they all noticed but dared not speak of was the growing tension that filled the air as Quinn entered the room and took her seat next to Mercedes but this was nothing compared to the tension that engulfed the room when Santana made her entrance and took her seat as far away from both Quinn and Brittany.

It was common knowledge to the club by now that something had gone down between Santana, Quinn and Brittany. What? No one knew, but some speculated that Rachel had some kind of insight to what was going on but even she was keeping mum about it. So like everything else that happens in Glee club the group would just wait it out until it all blew up in an overdramatic confrontation, usually brought about in the form of a song and dance number. So for now they would wait.

After what seemed like forever Mr. Shue walked into the room in his happy chirpy self, unknowingly breaking the tension in the room. He had a good feeling about today's class.  
"All right guys! I've got a special treat for you all today!"  
This got everyone's attention, even Puck looked interested.  
"We've been doing a lot of practice to get ready for this year's Sectionals and you've all been working really hard, which I'm very proud of. I would like for today's lesson to be one where you guys can let loose and just have some fun! So…I'm going to open up the floor for you all to get up and perform anything you want."

The response was exactly what he expected as he was met with an enthusiastic roar of applause and excited squeals. Mr. Shue gave the kids some time to confer what they wanted to do and get themselves ready to perform. As the small little groups gravitated to each other; Puck, Finn and Artie all huddled around the drum kit, Tina sat on Mike's lap as they discussed what they wanted to do and Kurt and Mercedes rattled off several numbers they wanted to sing. Everyone was too busy talking and getting their music ready that no one really noticed that both Quinn and Santana didn't move from their seats and didn't talk to anyone. They also didn't notice that Rachel and Brittany sat in complete silence up the back. Every now and then Quinn and Santana would glance up at their girlfriends but neither of them looked back.

Mr. Shue brought everyone back together and asked who would like to go first. At this everyone turned to look at Rachel, but the brunette diva just kept her eyes to the front not looking at anyone. When the group realised that Rachel wasn't going first, several hands shot up. Mr. Shue looking just as surprised as everyone else that Rachel wasn't demanding to go first he looked over to the group. "Ok Finn, Puck and Artie you guys can go first. Let's see what you've got!"  
Everyone cheered as the boys got up. Finn headed over to the drum kit, Artie picked up his Bass and Puck grabbed his guitar, they signalled for Brad and they jumped right into their song.

After the boys finished their rendition of _Satisfaction_ by the Rolling Stones, Mike and Tina got up to do their song. They both grabbed two stalls and sat closely together as the music began and they sang _I Got You Babe_ by Sonny and Cher. It was very romantic and overly adorable. Artie was not impressed. Next up was Mercedes and Kurt who performed Gloria Gaynor's classic _I Will Survive_, which brought down the house. After the two divas sat back down Mr. Shue got up from his chair by the piano. "All right guys that was fantastic! Now is there anyone else who wants to show us anything? Quinn? Santana? How about you girls?"  
Quinn shook her head and Santana just glared at him.  
"Ok…um….well I guess that's it for to-"  
"Mr. Shue" Rachel interrupted.  
"Yes Rachel?"  
Rachel and Brittany got up from their chairs, "Brittany and I have put together a number that we would like to perform, if that's ok?"  
"Of course! I was getting kind of worried there for a moment that you were going to go a whole lesson without singing." He chuckles to himself. "Please…show us what you got."

Rachel and Brittany headed to the centre of the room in front of the piano; Rachel handed the music to Brad and stood next to Brittany. Both Quinn and Santana were surprised by the duo and they weren't the only ones shocked but for different reasons. Quinn and Santana were worried whereas the group were surprised that Rachel was willingly sharing the spotlight…with Brittany no less.

The music began and Brittany was first to sing. The reaction was varied, some were surprised, some were confused, some were intrigued and some were terrified, but not because of her voice but because of what song they had picked to sing.

And for the first time since entering the choir room Brittany looks over towards Santana and directs her song to her.

**(Brittany)  
****I want you to know, that I am happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me?  
Would she go down on you in a theatre?**

Brittany dances her way over to where Quinn is sitting giving her a glare as she sings the next lines, not breaking eye contact with the blonde.

**Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby?  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother  
**  
Brittany goes back to dance with Rachel as they sing together.

**(Brittany & Rachel)  
Cause the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you  
To be open wide  
**  
**(Brittany)  
No**

(Brittany & Rachel)  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me   
**You'd hold me until you died  
Till you died, but you're still alive  
**  
Brittany directs her words and dance towards Santana for the next part.

**(Brittany)  
And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know  
**  
Rachel saunters over towards Quinn and like Brittany she never breaks eye contact with the girl.

**(Rachel)  
You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me, Mrs. Duplicity?  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face  
How quickly I was replaced  
And did you even think of me when you fucked her?  
**  
As she sings out the last line she glares over towards Santana.

**(Rachel & Brittany)  
Cause the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you  
To be open wide**

(Rachel)  
No  
  
**(Rachel & Brittany)  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me  
You'd hold me until you died  
Till you died, but you're still alive**

(Rachel)  
And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know  
  
**(Brittany)  
Cause the joke that you laid in the bed  
That was me and I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes, and you know it **

**(Rachel)  
And now every time I scratch my nails  
Down some other girl's back I hope you feel it  
Well, can you feel it?  
**  
The girls dance together in a very provocative way to make their point.

**(Rachel & Brittany)  
Well I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

This one is a little shorter than the rest, but the next chapter will be up soon

Chapter 8

As the song finishes there is a dead silence in the choir room as everybody looks between the two girls up the front and the two girls sitting in the chairs. Everybody too afraid to speak…even breath. That dramatic confrontation they were all waiting for is upon them and no one wanted to miss a second of the aftermath. Even Mr. Shue didn't want to be the one to break the silence.

With tears in her eyes Quinn slowly got up from her seat and walked over to face Rachel, the brunette looked at her with nothing but hurt and anger.  
"H-How did you know?" Quinn asked  
"You're not even going to deny it?" She asked.  
Quinn looked down for a moment, everyone in the room continued to watch, it was like a car crash, you know you shouldn't look but you can't tear yourself away. Santana just looked at a heartbroken Brittany. Quinn looked back up to look into Rachel's eyes, that were yet to shed any tears.  
"Please Rach-" Quinn pleaded  
Rachel put up her hand for her to stop and she did.  
And in a quiet broken voice Rachel told Quinn "We're done; I don't want anything more to do with you." And with that she turned and walked out of the choir room. Quinn was stunned, not knowing what to do she looked around the room at everyone looking at her until she broke and ran after Rachel.

Once Quinn had left all eyes fell onto the other blonde in the middle of the room and the other brunette still sitting in her chair. Santana slowly got up and walked over to Brittany.  
"B-" But before she could get anything out she was stopped by the hard sting of a slap to the face.  
And in a soft voice Brittany spoke "You promised me San…you told me. You swore up and down that when we became a couple you wouldn't be with anyone else. And like usual I was too stupid to believe you."  
Santana just stood there mostly in shock that Brittany had actually slapped her and from the words that were pouring out of her mouth. She knew she deserved it but it still didn't take the shock out of it. Forgetting that the rest of the Glee club were still there watching, Santana began to panic and sounded almost like she was begging.  
"Brittany please…I…I did mean it, I did but…what happened with Quinn was a mistake. I messed up I know that but please you gotta give me another chance." Santana pleaded with the girl she loved more than anything, she grabbed hold of the blonde's hands. "I can't lose you B." She whispered.

"That's just it though" She let her hands slip away from the brunette's "…you already have." Replied the blonde, she walked passed Santana and grabbed her bag and turned to leave. As she got to the door Quinn came back into the choir room. The two blondes looked at each other, Quinn had never seen Brittany look so broken and she hated it because she was part of the reason behind it. "Britt…I'm-"  
"Don't"  
And with that Brittany walked out.

Quinn slowly walks back into the choir room and Santana looks at her with nothing but pure hatred.  
"Ok I'm just gonna say it…I did not see that coming." Puck interrupted the deafening silence. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?" While everyone was preoccupied with Puck's disturbance, no one noticed Santana advance on Quinn.  
"This is all your fault!" Was all she said before she attacked.  
Mr. Shue was the first to reach the two fighting girls and tried to pull them apart but only got an elbow in his eye and kicked in the crotch. So Puck and Mike jumped up to help pull the girls apart, Mike grabbing Quinn while Puck managed to pull Santana off of the blonde.  
"Girls that's enough!" Yelled Mr. Shue  
"Let go of me!" Yelled Santana as she tried to get out of Puck's tight grip but he was too strong for her. Quinn tried to struggle out of Mike's arms but he too was surprisingly strong and she couldn't break free.

"This is a hot damn mess!" Whispered Mercedes to Kurt and Tina  
"I agree, we should do something" Replied a terrified Tina  
"Like what? I'm not getting in the middle of that! I kind of like being alive thank you very much!" Replied Kurt.  
"Someone should go get Ms. Pillsbury" Suggested Artie.  
"Why? What would she do? Throw hand sanitiser at them to make them stop fighting?" Kurt snapped at the boy.

Santana managed to pull free from Puck's hold and pushed him away from her, she turned to look at Quinn but she didn't go after her. Mike loosened his hold on the blonde but didn't let go completely.  
"None of this would have happened if it weren't for you! Slut!" Santana yelled again to Quinn.  
"It wasn't just me! If I remember correctly it was your head between my thighs not the other way around!" Quinn yelled back, which was a mistake as it sent Santana off again as she lunged at Quinn but was stopped by Puck before she could do anything.  
"All right that's enough! Puck take Santana to my office, Mike take Quinn to Ms. Pillsbury's office. NOW!" Yelled Mr. Shue.  
Mike pulled Quinn out of the room, while Puck practically dragged Santana to Mr. Shue's office.

XXXXXXXX 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The moment Rachel left the choir room the tears she had been holding back opened like flood gates and it took all the strength in her not to fall apart and crumple on the floor in the hallways of the school. She heard Quinn calling her name running after her. Rachel quickened her pace until the broke out into a run, but she didn't get far as she headed towards the girls bathroom and into one of the stalls. Quinn came in soon after.  
"Rachel…Rachel please…talk to me. We can fix this, please let me fix this" Pleaded the blonde.

But she didn't get a reply.  
Quinn placed her hand on the closed door of the stall that Rachel was in, then rested her head on it as tears fell free down her cheeks.  
"I'm begging you Rachel…please talk to me...say something."  
But she got nothing.  
"I am so, so sorry…I hate myself for what happened…it never should have happened…I know you probably don't believe that right now…but please you have to believe this….I love you Rach…I love you so much."  
It was faint but she still heard it.  
"Please just leave me alone Quinn."  
Quinn sighs and slowly walks out of the girl's bathroom and heads back to the choir room to ironically 'face the music'.  
Once Rachel heard the door of the bathroom close she finally let herself fall apart.

Once Brittany left the choir room she headed straight for her car once she got to the car park she broke into a run. She got to her red convertible and climbed in. She slammed the door and curled up into a ball on the backseat and cried.

To say that Ms. Pillsbury was surprised to see Mike Chang almost carry Quinn Fabray into her office was quite an understatement. What was more surprising was that Mike just placed Quinn into the chair and left without any explanation and the look of what she could only describe as despair on the Cheerio's face. Ms. Pillsbury stood from her chair behind her desk and walked around to sit in the two seater chair next to the blonde. "Quinn?"  
And that was it, the blonde let go. Ms. Pillsbury quickly pulled the girl into a hug as the girl cried.

Puck dragged Santana into Mr. Shue's office and closed the door behind him and stood in front of it so the girl couldn't get out. Santana paced the room in her frustration. After several minutes of silence Santana punches the wall startling Puck. He rushes over to her and stops her from doing it again. He pulls her into a hug but she tries to fight against it. "Get off me!" But he doesn't. "Puck! Fuck off!" He continues to hold her, "Let me go!" Her voice begins to break and Puck doesn't let her go. "Please…" She continues to get away but the fight in her begins to dissipate and Puck continues to hold on until she finally stops fighting and grips on to his shirt and cries. Puck doesn't say anything he just holds her and lets her cry.

Back in the choir room, Mike comes back with an ice-pack for Mr. Shue, who was sitting awkwardly on the stall. "Here, thought you might need it." He hands it to him and he places it on his eye and winces. "Thanks Mike"  
Mike goes to sit near Tina and grabs onto her hand.  
"How was Quinn?" She asked her boyfriend  
"Not good." Was all he said.  
"Did any of you know about any of this?" Asked Mr. Shue  
Finn, Mike, Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt all shook their heads, no.  
"Someone should go see if Rachel's ok." Finn finally speaks up for the first time.  
"And you think that should be you?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow  
"Well yeah…I am her friend."  
"Yes I'm sure you're all torn up now that Rachel is available again."  
"Hey! That's not… I didn't…she's my friend and I care about her!" Finn tried to defend himself but he wasn't fooling anybody. Everyone knew he still had feelings for Rachel and ever since Regionals he had been trying to get the girl to go out with him, now everyone knew why she wouldn't.  
"Guys, stop arguing I really don't want a repeat of what just happened!" Mr. Shue yelled.  
"Sorry Mr. Shue" Finn replied  
"This is so not how I thought today would end." Sighed Mr. Shue as he re-adjusts the ice-pack on his eye.

Several minutes pasted until Mercedes spoke up.  
"Finn's right"  
"What?" Asked Finn  
"What?" Asked Kurt  
"Someone should go see if Rachel is alright…and Brittany. Glee club is our family…it may be slightly dysfunctional, but we're a family and we need to be there for each other. " Replied Mercedes  
"Mercedes is right…I'll go find Rachel." Replied Tina  
"And I'll go find Britt" Agreed Mercedes "We'll leave you guys to deal with Quinn and Santana"  
"That's not fair!" Argued Finn  
"Don't make me take you to the carpet white boy!" Warned Mercedes as she and Tina grabbed their bags and left to go find Rachel and Brittany.

Out in the hallway, Mercedes and Tina walked towards the front of the school. They reached the student car park and took a look around. "Well Britt's car is still here" Mercedes observed.  
"I guess I'll go look in the auditorium for Rachel…or maybe the girl's bathroom" Replied Tina.  
"OK, I'm gonna head over to Britt's car."  
"Why?"  
"Cause that's where she is." Replied Mercedes  
"How do you know?" Asked the other girl  
"She left her books on the roof." Mercedes pointed out.  
"Oh…I'll message you later with an update…good luck"  
"You too girl." They bumped fists and walked off in opposite directions, Tina back towards the school and Mercedes towards Brittany's car. 

XXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Ms. Pillsbury handed Quinn another tissue and waited for the girl to blow her nose and wipe her eyes.  
"Are you ready to talk about it now?" Asked the red head as she rubbed hand sanitiser into her hands after handing the bin over to Quinn to throw away her tissues. Quinn nodded her head, grabbed another tissue and took a deep breath.  
"I'm a horrible person." Is all she said  
"That's not true Quinn…no one can ever be a completely horrible person…well except for maybe Hitler, and Stalin but that's not the point the point is, you are not a horrible person."  
"Yes I am…I've spent the first half of my high school career tormenting people who I deemed as losers…I cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend, got pregnant, disappointed my family, my church…I lied to everybody. I couldn't even keep my own daughter…"  
"But you gave her to a family who would love her and who would be able to provide for her, that doesn't make you horrible Quinn it makes you strong and incredibly brave." Assured the red head.  
Quinn sat there for a moment tears forming in her eyes.  
"I slept with Santana." She finally admitted.  
Ms. Pillsbury was prepared for most things when it came to Quinn as she has spent the last couple of months talking with the young girl after she gave birth and gave away her daughter, but this. This she wasn't prepared for. She had many pamphlets on this sort of topic and she had been to various workshops in relation to dealing with students coming out but all that flew out the window when Quinn admitted she had slept with her friend.  
"Um…o-ok that's um…I've got to say I didn't see that one coming." Is all she could muster.  
Quinn laughed and turned to look at Ms. Pillsbury.  
"Neither did I."  
"So…is what you're saying is that you're confused? Or…that you're-"  
"I'm not confused….I know what I am…I've known for a long time now…I've just never been able to say it out loud…not to anyone…not even myself." She said as she looked down in shame.  
"I'm getting the feeling that this is all part of something bigger…am I right?"  
Quinn nodded yes.  
"It might help if you start at the beginning maybe?"  
"It's a long story"  
"I've got all the time you need." The red head smiled at her and waited for Quinn to begin.  
Quinn took another deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.  
_  
_XXXXXX

Mercedes took tentative steps towards the blonde Cheerio's car and grabbed her books from the roof. She looked down into the back seat and was not prepared for what she saw and thought that the sight of a heart broken Brittany was not a sight the world should ever have to witness and should be illegal. She softly knocked on the window to get the girl's attention. Brittany slowly lifted her head to see who was knocking on her window. She saw Mercedes standing there with a soft smile on her face.  
"Can I come in?"  
Brittany just nodded and opened the door for her fellow Glee club member. Mercedes got into the car and sat in the backseat next to Brittany. "You left your books on the car roof." Was the first thing that she could think of to say as she placed them on the front seat.  
"Thanks." Brittany's voice sounded so broken.  
Mercedes opened her bag and handed Brittany a tissue, as Brittany wiped her eyes Mercedes put an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Brittany leaned her head down on the girl's shoulder and sighed. Mercedes was about to say something but Brittany beat her too it.  
"I know everybody thinks I'm stupid."  
"That's not…I mean….not everybody."  
"It's ok….I know I'm not the brightest crayon in the tool shed…I've been told this all my life by pretty much everybody."  
"That's horrible."  
Ignoring Mercedes Brittany continued "There has only been one person who has never called me stupid…or ever made me feel stupid."  
"Santana" Mercedes finished  
"Yeah…Santana" Sighed Brittany. "Until now that is…She was the only person I knew I could count on, who would never hurt me…who would never make me feel stupid…but she lied to me, she told me she loved me and told me she wouldn't sleep with anyone else but me…and now I feel so stupid because I believed her."  
"You're not Stupid B…Santana is the stupid one and as much as I love my girl Quinn, she is also the stupid one here…but not you."  
"I just don't understand why she did this to me"  
"I'm not trying to defend them in any way…but…maybe it just happened…by the way they reacted I don't think they planed it…and I think both of them deeply regret doing it."

Santana sat on the floor with her back leaning against the wall, while Puck sits in the chair across from Mr. Shue's desk. They had been sitting there in silence for around ten minutes.  
"You're an idiot" Puck finally said.  
Santana lifted her head from her knees and just looked at him.  
"Yes, thank you Puck I'm well aware of how much of an idiot I am."

After leaving the auditorium and not finding Rachel, Tina decided to try the girl's bathroom down the hall. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and pushed the door open, but what she found was not what she expected. Standing in front of the mirror by the sinks stood Rachel as she reapplied her lip gloss. She saw Tina in the reflection and turned around with her trademark smile on her face and no evidence of the fact that she had spent the last twenty minutes crying her eyes out.  
"Hello Tina, I'm just on my way out" Rachel bent down to pick up her bag and pulled it over her shoulder "Have a good weekend!" The girl smiled her big bright smile and turned to leave.  
A little fazed by her behaviour and appearance Tina almost forgot why she was there in the first place until she saw the pile of tissues that had been shoved into the small waste basket by the sinks. She turned to go after Rachel only to find she had already gone.  
"Damn!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX 


	11. Chapter 10 B

Just a small little chapter…more will come soon lol  
Would love to hear your thoughts on where you would want this story to go. I have a general idea and have written most of the next few chapters though I am still working on them…so any things you would like to maybe happen just let me know and I'll see what I can do….

Chapter 10 B

That night Mercedes went home with Brittany to try and cheer the poor girl up. She tried ice-cream, chocolate, music, a movie but nothing seemed to lift the girl's spirit. She would smile every once and a while as they watched Beauty and the Beast but as soon as the song came on where Belle and the Beast were dancing Brittany became too sad to watch it so she cried and all Mercedes could do was try her best to comfort the girl.

Rachel came home to find her fathers in the kitchen making dinner and as they turned to greet their daughter they could tell immediately that something was wrong. Not being able to hide anything from her fathers Rachel told them everything. After telling her fathers about how Quinn broke her heart she went up to her room to be alone. Not that long after settling down on her bed with her book there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. Thinking it was just one of her dads Rachel asked for them to come in. But instead of one of her fathers coming into her room it was Tina, who stood awkwardly in the door way.  
"Oh…Tina…um w-what are you doing here?" She asked as she put her book away.  
"I just came to see…I just wanted to make sure you were ok…you know after what happened today in Glee." She nervously answered, still standing in the doorway.  
"Oh…"  
"I know we aren't very close but I still think of you as a friend and I just wanted to let you know that if you want to talk or whatever…I'm here" She offered.  
"That's very kind of you Tina…you know you can come in instead of just standing in the doorway."  
Tina blushed a little and smiled as she hesitantly entered Rachel's room and sat on the chair that was at her desk.  
"Can I just ask…" Tina started but then decided not to finish and just sat there awkwardly.  
After a moment went by Rachel realised that the girl wasn't going to finish her question she inquired.  
"Ask what?"  
"I was just…I mean we were all wondering…how long have you and Quinn been together? I mean Brittany and Santana being together isn't all that surprising to any of us…but you and Quinn. That just sort of came out of left field for us."

Rachel took a deep breath and let her eyes wonder over to a photo that was sitting next to her bed on the side table. It was the one of the Glee club taken for the school year book and just before Sectionals. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment then looked at Tina.  
"It was pretty much after sectionals, we became sort of friends. We started talking and realised that we have a lot more in common than we first thought. One night Quinn was having a bad day what with being pregnant, being kicked out of her home, and living with Puck she came over and we just spent the night talking, listening to music and watching movies. We feel asleep and when I woke up the next morning I looked over at her and…" She sighs "She was so beautiful. I think it was in that moment when I fell in love with her." Tears began to well in her eyes as Tina listened to her story.  
"We spent the whole day together just hanging out at the park, going shopping and just being together and it was the most fun I'd ever had in my whole life…but it was getting late and she needed to go back to Puck's so she drove me home, walked me too my door…and she kissed me…we decided to keep it from everyone for the time being, though I guess we don't have to worry about that now huh?" A few tears had begun to make their way down Rachel's cheek. Tina got up from the chair and came to sit next to Rachel on her bed she put her arm around the small girl as Rachel rested her head on Tina's shoulder.  
"Thank you for coming." She whispered to the Goth girl.  
Feeling a lump in her throat from hearing Rachel's story Tina croaked out "Anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Before anyone knew it, it was Monday again and everyone in Glee club was on edge. Everybody knew nothing would most probably happen during the day but come the afternoon for Glee, no one knew what was going to happen.  
William Shuester was sitting in his office early in the morning, when a soft knock came from his doorway. He looked up to see Quinn standing there looking awkward and ashamed.  
"Come in Quinn"  
Quinn entered his office and closed the door behind her and took a seat. She saw the red bruise that had formed around his left eye and winced.  
"Mr. Shue…I'm…I just wanted to apologise for Friday. For fighting with Santana…and for um…for kicking you in the um…"  
"That was you?" He winced  
"I'm sorry."  
"You know Quinn I should really report you two to Principal Figgins for fighting and for hitting a teacher…but under the circumstances I'm not going to. I just don't ever want to see you two fighting like that ever again. Otherwise I will report it. I don't know what happened between the four of you girls and frankly I don't want or need to know. But I just hope you can work it all out at least for the sake of the club…otherwise I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."  
"What? You can't kick Rachel out of Glee you need her!" Quinn almost shouted "Please don't punish her for my mistake!"  
"It's a worst case scenario Quinn and one that I really don't want to have to make a reality. So please for the sake of the team and for your own sake, try to make things right with each other."  
"It's not that simple Mr. Shue…Rachel won't talk to me, Brittany won't talk to me…I don't even want to look at Santana let alone talk to her, everyone in Glee hates me for what we did."  
"They don't hate you Quinn, they may not like what you did but they don't hate you. You're their friend."

Santana walked down the hallways of McKinley High with a Slushie cup in her hand and a look in her eye that would kill, she headed straight for a group of nerdy looking kids and threw the frozen beverage at them. The reign of terror that was Santana Lopez had hit McKinley High tenfold and no one was safe. Throughout the day anybody who looked at or breathed the same air as the Latina ended up with a Slushie facial or various other forms of punishment. To say she was pissed was like saying the Sun is a little warm.  
Halfway through the day Santana was stalking down the halls flagged by her minions of Cheerios when she came upon one Rachel Berry at her locker. The smaller brunette hadn't noticed her until a freshman ran screaming down the hall to get away from the fury of Santana. She looked up and locked eyes with the Latina and for the first time that day Santana faulted, it was subtle and no one would have known unless they were looking for it, but Rachel saw it in her eyes. It was the same look she saw the day she found out about her and Quinn. She now knew what that look meant, what that look was. It was the look of regret and pain but it made no difference the tiny diva just glared back and turned to leave for her next class. The Cheerios began to disappear off to their own classes as well as did everybody else in the halls, all except for Santana who just stood there. Once she was alone she turned around and slowly walked out of the school and went to go sit in the bleachers by the football field.

Throughout the day Brittany stayed by Mercedes side but she wasn't her normal cheery self and barely said a word. Before they entered the school she had made Mercedes promise to keep her away from Santana and don't let her get lost. Mercedes was happy to oblige though she never knew how hard it would be trying to not let Brittany get lost in a school she had been to every single day for the last two years. But keeping her away from Santana was easy. Until it wasn't. It was time for Cheerios practice, which made Mercedes nervous as she wasn't on the team anymore and couldn't keep an eye on the blonde girl so she enlisted Kurt's help.

All the Cheerios began to file into the gym ready to start their practice for the day. Several girls began to do their stretches and some warm ups while other stood around chatting. Brittany and Kurt stood to the side; Brittany began her stretches while Kurt kept a look out for two certain Cheerios.  
Quinn walked into the gym shortly after and took a look around, she spotted Brittany and Kurt over by the water table near the bleachers. She slowly made her way over to them.  
"Incoming, Q and two o'clock" Kurt whispered to Brittany.  
Brittany looked down at her wrist "I'm not wearing my watch today though"  
"What? No Britt I mean Quinn is coming this way!"  
"Oh"  
Quinn nervously came up to the duo.  
"Kurt can you give us a minute?" She asked  
"I don't think so."  
"As you're Captain I'm telling you to give us a minute"  
Kurt sighed "Pulling rank won't get you anywhere Quinn"  
"It's ok Kurt…" Brittany told him and so he gave her hand a small squeeze for comfort and walked away.  
Quinn took a deep breath and looked at Brittany  
"Britt…we've been friends for a long time now and I…I have no words to describe how sorry I am for what I did to you…and Rachel. I know I have no right to ask you this but…I hope we can go back to being friends again someday and that you could maybe find it in your heart to forgive me?."  
Brittany just shook her head trying not to cry "No…I don't think so" and with that she walked off to go stand with Kurt. Quinn looked down and tried not to cry yet again that day.  
Santana never showed up for practice which did not go down well with Sue Sylvester. After practice she got Becky to go find out why her ex-head Cheerio didn't come to practice today.

Later that day in coach Sylvester's office a small knock was heard from behind her door.  
"Come in"  
Becky came into the office and took a seat  
"Well Becky what did you find out for me?"  
"Well apparently Brittany and Santana broke up and Quinn had something to do with it."  
"What do you mean they broke up?"  
"They're a couple Coach."  
"Since when? Becky I think I would know if two of my best Cheerios were doing the Sapphic horizontal."  
"I don't know what that means…but they are a couple…well they were."  
"Those sneaky gays!" She muttered to herself. "Ok so what has Quinn got to do with it?"  
"Well I heard one of the Glee kids say that she broke them up cause she slept with Santana."  
"Ok this is just ridiculous…first you tell me that Brittany and Lopez are shacking up and now Quinn Preggo Fabray is lezzing it up too? Why has my Cheerios turned into an episode of The L Word? And how did I not see this?"  
Becky just shrugged "That's all I heard Coach, and that's why Santana didn't show up today."  
"All right, good work Becky you can go now, but keep your ears out for any more information."  
Becky smiled and left the office.  
Sue sat back in her chair trying to contemplate what she had just heard. 

XXXXXXXX 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Quinn sat by herself in the cafeteria, every now and then she would glance over to the 'Glee table' where Rachel sat with the majority of the glee clubbers. Except of course Santana and Puck who were sitting at their own table. It had been a week since the big blowout in Glee. That weekend Quinn spent all day Saturday ringing and texting Rachel with no response from the brunette. So on Sunday Quinn went over to the girl's house and begged her to talk to her. Rachel's fathers threatened to call the police if she didn't leave. So she sat in her car waiting, hoping Rachel would come out. But when it turned 11pm at night with several angry messages from Quinn's mom asking where the hell she was she finally gave up and drove home. Monday was no better as the brunette ignored her and refused to look at her, Tuesday was the same as was Wednesday. Thursday Quinn was fortunate enough as Rachel glanced her way, though she didn't say anything and Quinn couldn't read her expression but she looked at her so that was progress. Today was Friday and they had Glee practice this afternoon and this time Quinn was going to go. The two other times during the week Quinn didn't have the courage to go. Even though she missed the sound of Rachel's voice when she sang and it would have given her more of a chance to talk to the girl, she didn't want it to be in front of an audience. But today was different. She told herself to suck it up and just go.

Santana wasn't having much luck either in trying to talk to Brittany. Like Quinn she spent the weekend trying to get the blonde girl to talk to her. She went over to the girl's house but Brittany's mother wouldn't let her through the front door. She sat out on the door step all day hoping but Brittany never came out. Like Quinn she had no luck while at school and so those who were low on the food chain paid for it. But even giving the losers slushie facials didn't make her feel any better. But unlike Quinn she did have someone who was somewhat on her side. Puck was there for her, much to the dismay of the rest of the Glee club who all thought he was betraying Rachel and Brittany by siding with the Latina. But he didn't care, Santana was his friend and he wanted to be there for her. He offered the same support to Quinn but she turned him down. Quinn and Santana avoided each other like the plague, Cheerios practice was no picnic much to Sue Sylvester's annoyance. She had yet to come up with a solution to her lesbionic problem as she called it.

In the cafeteria Rachel was sandwiched between Mercedes and Brittany with Tina on the other side of the blonde cheerio. Quinn desperately wanted to go over and talk to Rachel but knew it wouldn't happen, not with her being surrounded by the others so she looked back down at her lunch, not really hungry but continued to pick away at her food.

"She keeps looking over here" Pointed out Mike who sat next to his girlfriend.  
"I know, she looks so sad and small sitting all alone" Replied Tina  
"Hey! There will be no feeling sorry for her! She has no one to blame but herself" Intervened Mercedes  
"I know…but, she is still our friend."  
"I'm going to go talk to her" Rachel blurted out making everyone on the table stop what they were doing and turned to look at her like she had an extra head or something.  
"What? Why?" Asked Kurt  
"She doesn't deserve it Rach! You need to just move on from her" Replied Finn  
"Of course you'd say that" Mumbled Kurt, Finn just ignored him  
"Rach, she's no good for you. First she called you names, threw slushies at you, tried to destroy Glee club, and then she cheats on you. She's a liar and a cheater!" Finn tried to reason with her.  
"I appreciate everyone's concerns but I never said that I was going to take her back, I simply said that I am going to go talk to her." Rachel starts to get up from her seat.  
"I'll see you all in Glee" and with that she leaves and hesitantly walks over towards Quinn.

"It's been a week!" Santana almost yelled at her friend sitting next to her.  
"What?" Answered Puck as he shoved a giant mouthful of burger into his mouth.  
"It's been a whole week and I've got nowhere with Brittany, she won't answer my texts or phone calls, she won't let me into her house to talk. She won't even look at me while we're at school. Do you know how hard it is to try and form a pyramid in Cheerio's when one of the team member's refuses to look at you!"  
"That's what concerns you? That the Cheerios can't make a pyramid?"  
"What? NO! I'm just saying…" She takes a deep breath and looks over to the table where Brittany is sitting. "I just want her to talk to me, look at me even…just acknowledge that I'm there. I know I screwed up…badly but she won't even let me try to fix it."

Quinn could feel someone walking towards her so she looks up from her lunch only to see Rachel coming towards her table. She can't help but smile a little when the diva stops at her side.  
"Rach?"  
"Quinn…I feel it's time we had a talk."  
"O-ok" Quinn gets up from her seat and follows Rachel into the choir room.

Rachel takes a seat on one of the chairs and Quinn follows by sitting next to her. They sit there for several minutes until Rachel speaks.  
"I just don't understand why"  
"I was drunk…I know it's not a good excuse, but I was upset about you and Finn-"  
"Quinn I told you he kissed me not the other way away!"  
"I know! I know that. I'm just trying to tell you where my head was at. I was drunk and upset and Santana was just there. She and Britt just had a huge argument and we were both just in a bad place…we started drinking and talking and then one thing lead to another and we just-"  
"Ok I get it…I don't want the details"  
Quinn looks down at her hands then turns to look at the brunette sitting beside her.  
"I'm so sorry Rach"  
"I know you are…you keep telling me that and I do believe that you are sorry about what you did…but that doesn't mean I can just forgive and forget it"  
They sit there in silence for a few moments  
"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Quinn hesitantly asked, fearing the answer.  
"I honestly don't know…I want to but…every time I look at you all I can think about is that Santana got to have you in a way that I never had."  
"I wish you had…I wish she wasn't my first…I wanted it to be you."  
"So did I."  
Another silence fell over the two as Rachel wiped away a stray tear that had begun its way down her cheek. Quinn looked over towards her. "Where do we go from here?" She asked  
"I don't know…I still love you Quinn but I don't think it's going to be enough."  
Quinn's eyebrows furrow in confusion "Are you saying you're going to leave me?"  
Rachel took a deep breath but refused to look at the blonde.  
"I…I think…I think it would be best if we broke up for good. Move on and maybe someday we can be friends again."  
"No! No I don't want to be just friends with you Rachel!" Quinn gets up out of her chair and kneels in front of Rachel taking her hands into her own and brings them up to kiss them. Rachel doesn't struggle but she begins to cry. "Please Rach" This time Rachel looks up into Quinn's eyes for the first time since they entered the room.  
"We can get back to where we were…it will take some time and work but I know we can do it because I love you and you love me."  
Rachel can't take it anymore and lets go of Quinn's hands and stands up but before she can move away Quinn grabs onto her waist while she is still kneeling.  
"Quinn please…just let me go" She whispers  
"No…I'm begging you Rach…please don't leave me."  
Quinn is crying now and Rachel silently sobs as she tries to pry Quinn's arms off of her. She finally gets out of Quinn's grip and takes a step back away from her. Quinn falls to her feet and is now sitting on the floor looking up at Rachel pleading with her eyes for her to forgive her and to stay. Seeing Quinn like this almost kills Rachel as she so badly wants to be able to take her into her arms, hold her close and kiss away the pain. But she just can't bring herself to do it so she whispers "I'm sorry" and turns away and leaves Quinn alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Quinn stayed in the choir room for the rest of lunch just sitting there in a daze trying to comprehend what just happened. She was startled out of this daze when somebody came into the room the person froze when they saw Quinn sitting there, but slowly walked up to her and sat down next to Quinn on the floor.  
"She left me…for good…we're over" was all that she said.  
"I'm sorry Q" Replied Santana "at least now you know where you stand with her…Brittany still won't talk to me…or even look at me…god we fucked up so bad this time."  
Quinn turned to look at her friend/enemy "What are you doing in here anyway?"  
"I've been coming in here every day after lunch when I have a free period."  
"Why?" She asked  
"To sit…to think…sometimes cry, sometimes I sing"  
"What were you planning on doing today?"  
"Sing"  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"I'm not going to stop you"  
Santana got up and held her hand out for Quinn to take as she helped her up from the floor. Quinn walked over towards the piano and took a seat.  
"What's on your mind?" She asked while looking over at Santana  
She hands her a few sheets of music and Quinn looks over the notes then places it onto the music stand and gets ready to play.  
"You can take the first verse, I'll do the second."

XXXXXX

That afternoon in Glee Mr. Shue was a little hesitant in opening the floor up for his students to perform whatever they want but he had promised them that every second Friday he would let them have an open mic type of lesson. He just hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of the last time he did this. The setting looked all too familiar, Quinn and Santana both sat far apart while Rachel and Brittany both sat together up the back. Also there was an eerily similar tension filling the air, he just knew something bad was going to happen.  
"All right guys it's that time of the week again so I'm going to give you some time to prepare yourselves to get ready to perform for us all."  
Once again Quinn and Santana just sat there not talking to anyone as were Brittany and Rachel.

After some time Mr. Shue opened up the floor for his students to perform. Puck was up first doing a solo with his guitar, then Finn and Artie did a duet, Mike danced while Tina sang, and Kurt performed a solo as did Mercedes. Once again Mr. Shue asked if anyone had anything else that they wanted to share, looking over at Brittany and Rachel but neither girl got up. He was getting ready to finish up the lesson when Quinn raised her hand.  
"Yes Quinn?"  
"I have a song."  
Reluctantly Mr. Shue nodded for Quinn to get up and do her song. She gave the music to Brad and grabbed two microphones while Santana got up from her chair to stand next to Quinn behind her Mic. Everyone almost fell out of the chair as they saw that the two cheerios were going to sing together. Nobody had seen the two interact since the day they both fought in the exact same spot not too long ago. They all tried to subtly look over at Rachel and Brittany to see their reactions but all turned to face the two girls up the front once the music started to play.

**(Quinn)  
****I've been living to see you**

**Dying to see you but it shouldn't be like this**

**This was unexpected**

**What do I do now?**

**Could we start again please?**

**I've been very hopeful so far**

**But now for the first time**

**I think we're going wrong**

**Hurry up and tell me**

**This is just a dream**

**Or could we start again please?**

**(Santana)**

**I think you've made your point now**

**You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home**

**Before it gets to frightening**

**We ought to call a halt**

**So could we start again please?**

**I've been living to see you**

**Dying to see you but it shouldn't be like this**

**This was unexpected**

**What do I do now?**

**Could we start again please?**

**(Santana & Quinn) **

**I think you've made your point now**

**You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home**

**Before it gets to frightening**

**We ought to call a halt**

**So could we start again please?**

**Could we start again please?**

**(Quinn) **

**Could we start again please?**

**(Santana)**

**Could we start again please?**

**(Quinn) **

**Could we start again please?**

**(Santana)  
Could we start again?**

**(Quinn & Santana) **

**Could we start again?**

As the music died down the two girls looked over to their girlfriends but neither of them could read their expressions. The silence was broken by Mr. Shue quietly clapping.  
"That was lovely girls, thank you."  
They both nodded and went back to their seats.  
"Ok guys that's it for today, I'll see you next week."

Everybody started to get up and leave, Santana was halfway out the door when she heard someone call out her name, it was Brittany.  
"Santana wait."  
The brunette turned around and walked back into the room everyone was a little surprised as they all knew that Brittany hasn't even looked at Santana since a week ago when she and Rachel did their performance. So no one really wanted to leave because they all wanted to see what was going to happen. But they also wanted to let the girls have their privacy so they all moved out of the choir room and let them talk. 

XXXXXXX

**AN: **Just in case people didn't know, the song is from the musical Jesus Christ Superstar. It has a different meaning in the musical but I thought it fit well with this story.


	15. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been awhile since I last posted a chapter, been super busy and have been having issues with the internet. So as a peace offering I give you a really long chapter lol.

Thanks for the reviews guys :) I love hearing what you all think.

* * *

Chapter 14

The two girls just stood there awkwardly just looking at each other for several moments until Brittany finally broke the silence.  
"I miss you."  
That was all it took and the blonde broke down in sobs, Santana dropped her bag and took the girl in front of her into her arms. Brittany held onto Santana like she was a lifeline. They stood like that crying together for a long time, just holding each other and crying.

Quinn walked out of the choir room with everybody else and silently hoped and prayed that Brittany and Santana would work things out and get back together. Quinn was too focused on her thoughts that she didn't see the person in front of her and literally crashed into them sending her books flying over the floor.  
"Shit" She mumbled to herself as she bent down to collect her things it wasn't until she stood up that she saw who she had bumped into, it was Rachel.  
"I'm sorry Rachel, I wasn't really looking where I was going"  
"So it would seem." Replied the short brunette.  
"Why are you still here? Is you dad not picking you up today?" Quinn asked  
"No he got held up at work so I'm just going to walk home, I just had to come back to get something out of my locker."  
"I can drive you" Quinn blurted out before she really thought about it, and Rachel was a little shocked and terrified about what she should say to that.  
"I mean it's what friends do right? They help each other…give them a ride when they need one?" Quinn quickly replied to cover up her word vomit.  
"Oh…um…no that's, you really don't have to do that Quinn. Really, I don't mind walking."  
A little deflated "I can't even offer you a ride anymore?"

Rachel sighed "It's not that Quinn, it's just…we're not friends. You want more and I just can't give you that. I don't want you to get your hopes up only to have them come crashing down. I don't want to hurt you like that."  
"It's just a ride home Rach" Quinn tried to convince her.  
"Then tell me you don't want it to mean more and then I'll let you take me home." Rachel offered.  
Quinn looked at her for a few seconds but then looked away unable to answer her.  
"I'll see you on Monday Quinn, have a nice weekend."  
And Quinn watched Rachel walk away from her once more.

Back in the choir room Brittany and Santana were now sitting in the chairs talking (finally).

"Did you mean it?" Asked the blonde cheerio.  
"Mean what?"  
"The song…do you want to start again?"  
"I do…I know I hurt you so much Britt…I know that it will take some time and it will be hard for you to trust me again but if you'll let me I really, really would like for us to start again."  
"I kissed Rachel" the blonde blurted out  
"What? When? Why?" This was not something Santana expected.  
"The day after we found out what happened…we were both so angry and hurt that we wanted you and Quinn to feel what we were feeling so we were going to hurt you as well…we were planning on sleeping together to get back at you. We kissed…but that's all…we just couldn't go through with it. So instead we did the song."  
Santana just sat there for a moment not really knowing what to say.  
"I just don't want any more secrets between us"  
"No more secrets, I promise" Replied Santana  
Brittany nodded and began to smile a little "Pinky promise?" Brittany held out her pinky to Santana. With tears on the verge of falling Santana held out her own pinky and intertwined it with Brittany's and it felt like home.  
"I love you B"  
"I love you too."

Later that night Santana and Brittany sat in the blonde girl's bedroom, the car ride over was awkward and now that they were both sitting in her room the awkwardness seemed to have intensified. Brittany sat on her bed while Santana sat in the chair near her desk.  
"I think we should make some rules" Brittany finally speaks  
Santana looks up at her a little confused "What do you mean?"  
"Well, if I'm going to forgive you and give you a second chance then there should be rules." Replied the blonde.  
"Ok" The brunette hesitantly responded.  
Brittany got up off her bed and began to pace.  
"Ok, rule number one: There will be no more sleeping with Quinn!"  
"Done! Never, ever will I ever sleep with her again, or anybody!" Santana butted in.  
"Good. Rule number two: You will apologise to Rachel and will be nicer to her from now on. That means no more slushies and no more mean names."  
Santana grimaced but then saw the look on the blonde's face and quickly changed her mind "Done. I will be nicer to Berry."  
"And?"  
"And I will apologise to her."  
"Good. Last rule: We will come out as a couple to the entire school, to our friends and to our family. We will tell them that we are a couple and that we are in love with each other."  
"Britt-"  
"Those are the Rules San, if you can't follow them then you should just leave now."  
Santana had never seen this side of Brittany before. The side where she knew exactly what it was she was saying and the side of her that was determined to get what she wants. It kind of excited and scared her at the same time. She took a deep breath, got up off her chair and walked over towards Brittany. She gently took hold of the other girl's hands and looked her in the eye.  
"Ok…We'll tell everybody. It's been hell not being with you this past week. Not being about to talk to you, see you…touch you. I'm willing to do anything to never have to go through that again."  
Santana brought her hand up to cup Brittany's face and the other girl lent into it as she closed her eyes.  
"I love you B."  
Santana slowly leaned in not wanting to push her luck and giving Brittany time to pull out and when she didn't resist, she slowly and softly kissed Brittany's lips. It wasn't heated or rushed or even very long. Santana tried to convey everything she was feeling into that small simple kiss and to Brittany, it was perfect. It was the way it was supposed to be. Just Santana and Brittany, nothing more and nothing less.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was a Saturday and much to Santana's delight Brittany had let her spend the night with her. They didn't do anything as it was far too soon for that and Santana wanted to wait till Brittany was ready again. But they did spend the night wrapped in each other's arms as they slept together for the first time in over a week. And for Santana it had been the most intimate night she had ever experienced with anybody, and she would be eternally grateful for having experienced it with Brittany.

On Saturday Santana took Brittany out to the park so the girls could get to have some time alone and so they could work things out and talk some more. They sat on a bench that over looked the pond. Santana had gone to get some ice-cream for both of them when Brittany spotted Rachel walking alongside the pond. She got up from her seat and jogged over to the small diva.

"Hey." Brittany came up from behind Rachel, startling her.  
"Oh hey, Britt" She gave the blonde a quick hug. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm good…I talked with Santana"  
"Oh? H-How did that go?"  
"Ok…I um…I decided to give it another go." She hesitantly told her.  
Rachel looked a little disappointed but quickly smiled at her friend.  
"That's great…I'm happy for you."  
"Are you sure? You kinda don't look it." She wasn't mad or anything  
"I am happy for you…it's just…I don't want you to get hurt again. That's all"  
Brittany pulled Rachel into a hug and held on tight, Rachel wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist  
"Don't worry about me so much ok? I told Santana that if she ever does it again I will leave her for good. She knows that. I'm more worried about you anyways."  
Rachel slightly pulls out of her friend's embrace. "Why?"  
"Because I know you still love Quinn and that she still loves you."  
"I don't trust her anymore Britt"  
"I know…"

At that moment Santana hesitantly walks up to the duo "Hey" She says not really making eye contact with the short brunette who is still in the arms of her girlfriend. She knows she shouldn't be jealous, that she has no right to be but knowing that Rachel and Brittany kissed and were going to sleep together didn't sit well with the Latina. She didn't dare voice this as she knew how extremely hypocritical it would have been so she tried to push those feelings away and just handed Brittany her ice-cream. Brittany let go of Rachel and took the ice-cream from Santana, and now things were awkward. Not wanting to be there any longer Rachel decides to leave.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. I promised my Dads I wouldn't be gone very long. I'll talk to you later Britt." She gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze before she turned to leave. Brittany gave Santana a look as if to say 'here is your chance! Say something!' Santana took a deep breath and called out to the retreating diva. "Rachel!" The girl in question stopped and slowly turned to face the brunette Cheerio. Brittany quietly walked back over towards the bench she was sitting on before. Santana walked up to Rachel but still couldn't look her in the eye.

"Yes Santana?" Rachel asked while putting her hands on her hips, waiting expectantly.  
"Look…I…" She took a glance over at Brittany who was now seated eating her ice-cream but was still watching the two girls. Santana looked back over at Rachel and finally got the courage to look her in the eye.  
"I'm sorry." It was short and to the point much like everything was when she spoke to Rachel. But it was the way she said it that said so much more. It wasn't fake and it wasn't forced. It was soft and it was full of remorse. It was a side of the Latina that Rachel had never seen before; one she honestly never thought existed. Rachel softened and let her arms fall from her hips.  
"Thank you" She almost whispered.  
Santana just nodded and turned to leave but was stopped when Rachel put her hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the short brunette once more. Rachel's expression had hardened as she glared at the Latina.  
"You hurt her again and I will beat you to death with a shovel."  
And for the first time in her life Santana was actually a little scared of Rachel, she just nodded again and Rachel let her go. Rachel turned to leave and Santana took moment to collect herself before she headed back to the blonde who was waiting for her.

"So…how did it go?" Brittany asked once Santana had sat back down.  
"Good…I think."  
"What do you mean? Did you apologise?"  
"Yes…"  
"And?"  
"She told me 'thank you' and then she threatened to kill me with a shovel if I ever hurt you again." She informed her. Brittany just smiled and put her arm around the brunette's shoulders and continued to eat her ice-cream. "Aww"  
"What?"  
"She scared you!" Brittany giggled  
Looking offended she replied "She did not! Santana Lopez does not get scared!"  
Brittany just giggles and Santana begins to smile, she had almost forgotten that sound so she brought her hand up to the one that was hanging off her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze as she leaned into the blonde's side resting her head on her shoulder.

When Rachel got home she headed for the kitchen to grab something to drink after her walk when she found her daddy by the fridge drinking from the carton of juice.  
"Oh daddy! Could you not! That is disgusting not to mention highly unhygienic! You do realise that's what they invented glasses for?"  
Michael Berry just put the lid back on and smiled at his daughter. "I'm saving water by not making more dishes!"  
She glares at him "That's just wrong on so many levels."  
He offered her the carton with a smirk "Want some?"  
"Gah! No! I'll just have water thank you very much!" She marched over to the cabinet to grab a glass and then filled it with water. Her father put the juice back into the fridge and looked at his daughter with sad eyes. Rachel began to notice that he was staring so she turned to face him. "What?"  
Michael pulled out a small envelope and handed it to her. She took it from him and on one side it just had her name neatly printed on it. She recognised the handwriting immediately.  
"She came by about half an hour ago to drop this off."  
Rachel just looked at it "Thanks Daddy, I'm gonna go to my room now." She placed her water on the counter.  
"If you need to talk I'll be downstairs ok baby?"  
Rachel just hugged her father before taking the stairs up to her room.

Rachel closed her bedroom door behind her and took a seat on her bed; she sat there for several minutes just looking at the envelope until she couldn't take it anymore. She carefully opened it up and took the note out and read it.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I hope you get this note; I wasn't sure if your father's would give it to you or if you would just throw it away the moment you got it. But if you are reading this then I hope you read it through till the end.  
I know I've said this so many times to you and by now it's probably lost all meaning but I am so sorry for what I have put you though. I know I've ruined any chance that we had together, I know I only have myself to blame. But I miss you.  
I won't bug you any more after this note, you've made it clear that you don't want to have anything to do with me and I am trying my best to accept that. Just know that if you ever change your mind I'll be right there in an instant, all you have to do is ask.  
I thought I'd let you know that I'm going to tell my mother that I'm gay. I'm not going to hide who I am anymore. You taught me how to be strong and so I'm going to tell her, everything.  
I hope someday we can be friends again…or at least be able to say hello as we pass each other by.  
I miss you, and I'll always love you._

_Quinn,_  
xoxox

XXXXXXXXX

Quinn nervously paced her room as she mumbles to herself "hey mum, funny thing, you'll never have to worry about me getting pregnant again because I'm as queer as a Christmas tree, I'm gay…yep I'm a dyke…on a bike…if you like. Gah! I can't do this…I can't do this. What the hell was I thinking?" Quinn's rambling was cut short when she heard the front door open and close indicating that her mother was finally home from work. "Oh god…" She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and held her head up high. "You can do this Quinn, you are the HBIC you. Can. Do. This!"

Quinn walked down the stairs and found her mother in the kitchen getting food out of the fridge for dinner. "Oh hi Quinnie, I decided we'll have pasta tonight is that ok?"  
"Huh?…Oh yeah sure that's fine." Quinn nervously takes a seat at the little island in the centre of the kitchen as her mum begins to make dinner. Judy Fabray begins to prepare their meal when she notices her daughter's nervous behaviour.  
"Are you ok sweetie?" She softly asks  
"Fine! I'm…there's nothing! I'm great! How are you?"  
Judy gives her daughter a strange look not really understanding her behaviour until her eyes widen with a sudden thought.  
"Oh god, you're not pregnant again are you?"  
"WHAT? NO! God NO!" Quinn practically yells  
Judy puts her hand over her heart "Oh thank the Lord….don't scare me like that Quinn. You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
"Sorry"  
Judy nods and goes back to preparing the food  
"Mom?"  
"Yes dear?" She replies while putting the chopped up tomatoes into the pan.  
"Did you mean it?"  
"Mean what?"  
"What you said at the hospital…that you love me no matter what and that you would never leave me again?"  
Judy stopped her actions and moved over to stand in front of her daughter.  
"Quinn, I'm not sure what's brought this on but I assure you I meant every word of it. You're my baby girl and I will never forgive myself for what I did to you and I would never ever do it again. This is my second chance to be the mother you need and the mother you deserve." She finished off her little speech by enveloping her daughter in a giant hug. When she pulled back she brought her hand up to wipe away the few tears that began to fall down Quinn's cheek. "What's wrong honey?"  
Quinn took a deep breath and looked her mother in the eye  
"Mom…I'm…I'm gay." She whispers then quickly shuts her eyes not wanting to see the reaction on her mother's face. After what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few seconds Quinn hesitantly opened her eyes to look at her mother who hadn't moved or said a word. Quinn almost thought for a second that her mother hadn't heard her.  
Judy looked at her daughter and thought to herself that of all the things that Quinn could have said to her this was not what she thought she would ever hear and she had no idea how to react so she just stood there looking at her daughter.  
"Mom?"  
This pulled Judy out of her daze as she shook her head and moved back over to the stove to turn it on, she then moved to the fridge to get the minced meat out for the pasta sauce.  
"We're out of milk…" Was the first thing that Judy said.  
"Mom did you hear what I said?" Quinn was a little stunned. She had expected yelling, she had expected Bible verses being thrown at her, she thought her mother had gotten over her constant denial of everything clearly she was wrong.  
Judy sighed and closed the fridge but didn't turn to face Quinn.  
"I'm not going to pretend that I'm not shocked because honestly I am. I never would have thought that you would be ga…I'm not going to throw you out if that is what you are worried about but I need some time to deal with this Quinn." Judy quietly said to her daughter as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Mom…I'm sorry I-"  
"No…" Judy turned to face her daughter "Never apologise for you who are Quinn, never."  
Quinn nodded "I'm going to go to my room" Judy just nodded at her, as soon as Quinn had left and as soon as she heard her bedroom door close Judy couldn't hold it in any longer and so she cried.

Quinn entered her bedroom, walked over to her bed and laid down. She grabbed her phone and scrolled down the names of her contacts until it came upon Rachel's she paused as her thumb hovered over the call button. She sighed and then closed her phone and placed it back onto her side table. She opened her draw and picked up an old book and pulled out the bookmark, which was a series of photos of Quinn and Rachel, ones that you have in a photo booth. The first one had the girls smiling like they were posing for the yearbook (Rachel's idea), the next Rachel was once again doing her stage smile while Quinn pulled faces at her (Quinn's idea), the next one had an angry diva glaring at her girlfriend while Quinn had a goofy smile on her face, the next one had Quinn kissing Rachel's check while Rachel had a soft almost shy smile on her face the last one had Rachel smiling again while Quinn looked at her girlfriend.

XXXXX

Rachel lay on her bed reading the letter that Quinn had left for the 27th time, yes she had counted. She wanted to call her, she wanted things the way they were but she just can't get the image of Quinn and Santana together out of her mind. She doesn't know how Brittany can do it. Maybe it's because she was just used to it. Before they became a couple they would both sleep with other people all the time or maybe Brittany was just a more forgiving person than Rachel was, which was really saying something as Rachel was able to forgive everyone who wronged her. She just couldn't figure out why she couldn't forgive Quinn this.

Rachel's musing was interrupted when a loud buzzing nose came from her bag. Rachel bent down to retrieve her phone. She opened up the text message.

_Hey, how r u? Want to go out 2night? My treat. xxx_

Rachel sat there looking over the text message a few times until she made up her mind, and replied back.

_Sure, I'll come by ur house in an hour. _

A few seconds later her phone buzzed again.

_Great, can't wait ;) _

Rachel sighed, put her phone away and got up from her bed to get ready.

XXXX

An hour later Rachel parked her car and walked up to the front door and rang the bell fixing her hair quickly before someone answered the door. A few moments later the door opened and Rachel smiled. "Hello Mrs. Hudson I hope your well?" Rachel asked, Carol smiled at the small girl.  
"I'm great thank you for asking; come on in Finn is in the lounge."  
Rachel smiled and entered the house "Thank you."

XXXX

Quinn was asleep on her bed when her mother gently knocked on her door, when she didn't get a reply she slowly opened the door. Judy moved over towards Quinn and sat next to her sleeping daughter on the bed. She sat there watching her for a moment and carefully brushed aside a stray piece of hair out of her daughter's face. Judy then noticed something in Quinn's hand so she carefully pulled it from her grasp and looked at it. It was the series of photos of Quinn and a girl she didn't know, though she did look familiar to Judy. She was sure she wasn't a Cheerio, maybe she was in the Glee club. Her gaze lingered on the last photo of Quinn and the brunette girl. The other girl was smiling at the camera while Quinn on the other hand was looking at the smaller girl next to her. Judy had never seen that look on her daughter's face before but it was undeniable what that look meant. It was the look of adoration, of wonder, and of love and she looked happy. Quinn began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She was a little startled to see her mom sitting there so she slowly sat upright.  
"Mom?" She asked  
Judy looked at her daughter and opened her mouth to speak but quickly stopped when she saw the fear in her daughter's eyes. She looked back down at the photo and then back at her daughter and sighed.  
"I've thought about it and…you're still by baby girl…who just so happens to like girls." She laughed "Quinn I will support you in anything you do and I will always love you for who you are."  
Quinn had tears in her eyes as she reached over and hugged her mother. Judy kissed her daughter's head and held on tight. "I just wish you would have known this before you went and got pregnant." She chuckled, which made Quinn laugh  
"I love you mom." She whispered  
"I love you too honey."  
They finally pulled apart and wiped away the stray tears that had fallen; Judy still holding onto the photo gave it back to Quinn.  
"What's her name?"  
Quinn looked down at the photo as a small smile began to form on her lips but then quickly faded as soon as it appeared. This did not go unnoticed by her mother.  
"Her name is Rachel Berry."  
"From Glee?"  
"Yes"  
"Tell me about her"  
Quinn looked up at her mother and told her the whole story of how they started as enemies, the whole thing with Finn, how they finally got together and then how and why they broke up.

XXXXX

Santana and Brittany spent the whole day together just being together. After the park they went for a walk around town, they went shopping, had lunch and then saw a movie. Santana pulled up to Brittany's house and turned off her car.  
"I had a really great day with you Britt…I've missed this."  
Brittany smiled at her and leaned over to kiss the brunette. "Me too."  
"Go out with me?" Santana asked  
Brittany looked at her a little confused, which in Brittany speak meant that Santana had to clarify and so she did.  
"I mean…tonight. Go out with me tonight?"  
"You mean like a date?" The blonde asked  
Santana looked a little embarrassed and looked away biting her bottom lip. "Yeah" She mumbled.  
"Like a proper date? Where you pick me up and take me out to dinner, hold my hand and kiss me goodnight?" She was getting more and more excited as she spoke. Santana turned to look at the blonde with a small goofy smile on her face that she would deny later.  
"Yeah…a proper date, with food, and kisses goodnight." She replied  
Brittany's smile grew wider which Santana didn't think was possible and yet there it was. Brittany let out a small squeal and threw her arms around the brunette's neck and kissed her. It was a little awkward as they were both still in the car but Santana really didn't mind. Once Brittany pulled away she quickly jumped out of the car, Santana was a little startled by her sudden departure.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" She asked  
Brittany leaned back into the car and replied "I need to find something to wear for my date tonight!"  
And with that she closed the door and practically ran to the front door and disappeared into the house. Santana just chuckled to herself as she watched her girl bounce off into her house. She pulled out her phone and dialled in a number and waited for the other end to pick up. She let out a small smile once they did.  
"Hey B…yeah I know but you left too quickly I didn't get to tell you when and where we will be going…yep…Bread Stix at 8pm! I'll pick you up at 7:30…ok….I love you too."

Finn held the door open for Rachel as they entered the restaurant, and led her over to a table and pulled out her chair for her to sit down.  
"And they say chivalry is dead." Rachel muttered but Finn still heard.  
"Is that a good thing?" He asked with that dopey look on his face that he gets sometimes.  
Rachel just looked at him and shook her head. "Never mind…so what are you going to order?" She asked as she picked up her menu.  
"Well the pasta's pretty good." She replied.  
Rachel just nodded. There was an awkward silence as they both looked at their menus and waited for the waitress to show up. Finn finally broke the tension.  
"So….what's new?" He asked.  
Rachel just looked at him a little perturbed at his question which she thought was a little absurd as he knew perfectly well what's new as did everyone else in Glee club.  
"Um…well…I found a few good songs we could perform this year in Glee." She really didn't want to talk about Quinn or anything that had to do with her relationship. She just wanted to forget everything for a few hours.  
"Oh…right yeah that's cool." He replied Once again the awkward silence returned, but at least it didn't last very long as the waitress finally showed up and took their order.

Santana pulled up to Brittany's house and took a deep breath. This would be the first time the two would go on a proper date…out in public…as a real couple. So naturally she was a little nervous. She checked her reflection in the mirror and took one more deep breath before she got out of her car and walked up to the house. She quickly rang the bell before her nerves got the better of her. It only took a few seconds before the door swung open and stood there in a simple yet stunning black dress was Brittany smiling at the nervous brunette. Santana just stood there looking at the other girl her mouth pretty much on the floor, Brittany just giggled at her reaction. The dress wasn't too revealing but it most certainly showed off the blonde girl's assets. Brittany waved her hand in front of Santana's eyes to get her attention. "Hey my eyes are up here." Santana finally looked up to the girl's eyes and blushed "Hey" she whispered "You look beautiful"  
Brittany smiled and held out her hand for the brunette to take, which she did almost instantly.  
"Thank you…you're pretty smoking too." She giggled, which made Santana laugh too.

After their meal arrived the conversation began to pick up a little and the awkward silences became fewer and less awkward. They talked about different things, mostly Glee and school and any attempt at talking about Rachel and Quinn was quickly diverted by the young diva as soon as things got a little too personal. But for the most part Rachel was beginning to have fun and began to relax a little.

Santana and Brittany arrived at Bread Stix and found a quiet table for two and sat down. Brittany couldn't be happier while Santana looked around the restaurant nervously, this did not go unnoticed by the blonde sitting opposite her.  
"Relax San…everything will be fine." She smiled to reassure her.  
Santana stopped looking around the restaurant and looked at her girlfriend her face and body relaxed, she took a deep breath and nodded and smiled at Brittany. "You're right…I'm sorry." She reached over and took Brittany's hand in her own. Brittany smiled then looked a little confused.  
"What?" Santana asked.  
"Is that Rachel and Finn?" She asked looking over at a few tables away from theirs. Santana turned to look and saw Rachel and Finn sitting together laughing at something and for a spilt second Santana felt a pang of guilt and sympathy for Quinn. She turned back around and let go over Brittany's hand and got up from the table.  
"Hey, what happened? Where are you going?" Asked a confused blonde Cheerio.  
"I'm just going to the bathroom B…no need to worry." She chuckled "Can you order for me?"  
The blonde smiled and nodded.

Santana headed to the bathroom and once she was there she pulled out her phone and quickly wrote a text message to Quinn.

_Hey, ur girl is at Bread Stix with Frankenteen_

A few seconds later her phone buzzed with a reply.

_What does it matter she left me remember?_Santana sighed and rolled her eyes as she wrote her reply.

_Quit being a pussy and go after ur girl! _

When she didn't get a reply Santana stuffed her phone into her pocket and headed back to her table.

Later that night after their meal Brittany and Santana sat at their table sharing their desert when Santana's phone buzzed she quickly and discreetly tried to look at the message without Brittany noticing but as soon as she went for her phone Brittany asked "Who's texting you?"  
Santana tried to act like it was nothing just replied "Oh…it's nothing. Probably just Puck telling me he won some stupid video game or something…are you ready to go?" She quickly asked without looking at her phone.  
Brittany looked at her strangely but didn't say anything and just nodded. They got up and began to leave. They passed Rachel and Finn and Brittany gave her a little wave as they walked passed them. Rachel gave her a small smile in return. They left the restaurant and headed over to Santana' car when her phone went off again. Once again Santana didn't answer or look at her phone.  
"Are you going to answer it?" Brittany asked.  
"Nope."  
"It might be important."  
"I doubt it."  
"Santana it's just gonna keep buzzing if you don't answer it."  
"I'll look at it when I get home."  
"Just do it now"  
"I don't want to."  
Brittany stopped walking, which made Santana stop and in a quick movement Brittany pulled Santana's phone out of her pocket. Santana's eyes went wide.  
"Britt! Give me my phone back!"  
"Why?"  
"Please…just give it back!"  
Brittany held the phone out in front of her and looked at the brunette suspiciously.  
"Why are you so concerned about your phone? I thought you said it wasn't important." She questioned, becoming a little annoyed with her girlfriend's behaviour.  
"I'm not…it's just….can I have my phone back please?" Santana said, avoiding the other girl's eyes.  
Not liking where this was going Brittany opened the phone and saw two un-read messages from Quinn in the phone's inbox. The colour drained form the blonde girl's face and in an instant anger filled the girl's eyes as she looked at Santana.  
"It's from Quinn." She said in an eerily clam voice.  
"Britt, it's not what you think. OK I-"  
"You've been messaging her while we were on our date?" She interrupted  
"No…well…ok yes I did but-"  
"I can't believe you! No wait yes I can. God I can't believe I fell for this…again!" She threw the phone at Santana who haphazardly caught the flying object as Brittany walked away. Santana was a little shocked and just stood there not really knowing what to do. Everything was fine and dandy one minute and then the next phones were flying and Brittany was walking away from her.  
Santana began to go after Brittany but she had a good head start on the brunette so began to jog after her.  
"Brittany! Wait! It's not what you think!" She yelled  
Brittany abruptly stopped and turned to face the Latina who nearly ran into her as she wasn't expecting her to stop so suddenly.  
"Then what is it?" She demanded.  
Santana tried to quickly gain her breath back and told her "I only messaged Q to tell her that Rachel was with Finn and that she should come and fight for her…that's all I swear to you B that is all I said to her. You can check the Outbox on my phone if you want." She handed her phone over to Brittany but she didn't take it. "Brittany I swear to you that is all I said. I would never…Never hurt you like that again."  
Brittany just looked at her and sighed "Just take me home Santana" She whispered.  
"You believe right?" She asked  
Brittany didn't answer she just walked passed her and headed to the brunette's car.  
"Britt?"  
But she didn't get an answer. So she just followed the blonde to her car and unlocked it. Brittany got in and just looked forward out the windshield. Santana sighed and got into her car too. They both just sat there in silence for a moment.  
"I don't think this is going to work" Brittany finally spoke causing Santana to look at her.  
"What do you mean?" She asked a little afraid of the answer.  
Brittany turned to look at the brunette sitting next to her "I don't trust you." She all but whispered as a single tear fell from her eyes. "I thought I could, but clearly I don't…and I know I'm not smart like you but I'm smart enough to know that if I can't trust you then we won't be able to work…maybe we moved too fast." She said as she looked down.  
"Britt-" Santana began but was quickly cut off by the blonde  
"I think we should be friends…and not friends with benefits…just friends."  
Santana was taken aback, this was so not how she thought tonight would pan out and right now she was about to hit panic mode.  
"Friends? You want to be friends? Brittany I can't do that…I love you and want you too much to just be your friend."  
"I think it's for the best…for now. If we can go back to being friends then we can maybe go back to being more." The blonde tried to reason with her.  
"Maybe? So not only are you saying we should just be friends but that we 'maybe' could go back to more?" She was getting angry now.  
"Santana please don't be mad at me…I don't think my heart can take anymore hurt right now." Brittany pleaded; this made Santana stop, seeing the sadness in the blonde girl's eyes made her heart hurt too.  
"Brittany…please" She whispered and her voice cracked as she brought her hand up to the blonde girl's face to wipe away her tears.  
Brittany tried her best to hold back her tears as she choked on her words "Please just take me home."

XXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, once again I'm sorry its been a while since I last posted a chapter, but I've been super busy. Once this next week is over the updates will go back  
to being on a regular basis. :)  
Once agian I love hearing what you all think of the story :)  
Just a small warning there will be some angst...but like I said before it will get better

* * *

Chapter 15

The next day Quinn came home from her morning jog , she had to clear her mind after getting those text messages from Santana last night about Rachel and Finn out together. She entered her home to find her mother in the living room watching TV. She grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink as she walked over to her mother, but once she saw what her mother was watching she choked on her water and almost had a coughing fit.  
"MOM! What the hell are you watching?" She yelled  
Judy turned to face her daughter and smiled "Oh honey your back."  
"Well?" Quinn asked again as her previous question wasn't answered.  
"Huh? Oh…well I decided that since you are a lesbian now that I should get more information and try to understand the lesbian lifestyle as I don't want you to feel that I have any problem with you being a lesbian-"  
"Mom please stop saying lesbian." She interrupted  
"So…I rented a few DVDs"  
Quinn picked up the DVD case and read it and quirked her eyebrow at her mother.  
"You thought that you would get a better understanding by watching The L word?"  
"Uh huh" Judy smiled proudly "And Queer as Folk, though I think that one is more about gay men."  
Quinn looked at her mother like she had grown an extra arm and leg then looked at the TV again, which had two women going at it, which caused Quinn to blush.  
"It's rather entertaining…though I don't really understand the Jenny character." Judy informed her daughter.  
"Oh my god this isn't happening." Quinn muttered to herself.  
"You should watch it with me sweetie…" Judy suggested.  
This just made Quinn blush even more "I can't believe this…No mom, I'm…I'm just going to go away and be…away." Quinn quickly backed out of the room and headed upstairs. Judy just shrugged and turned back around to continue watching the TV.  
Later that night while Judy was in bed fast asleep Quinn headed down stairs and grabbed the DVDs her mother was watching and headed back to her room.

Rachel was sitting in the kitchen cleaning up her breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring. She was a little hesitant in opening it as both her fathers were out food shopping and she didn't want to answer the door in case it was Quinn or someone wanting to sell her something. But thinking it was too early for both she took a risk and went over to the door. She was a little shocked to see who was on the other side.  
"Finn…w-what are you doing here?" She asked  
He just gave her that goofy smile of his and handed her a few daisies he obviously just picked out of someone's garden. "Here I just wanted to see how you were doing and wanted to give you these to cheer you up."  
Rachel looked down at the flowers and carefully took them out of the boy's hands.  
"Oh…um…Thanks"  
"You're welcome. So are you doing anything today? Cause I was thinking that maybe you would like to go out with me…we could go bowling or…see a movie." He asked  
Rachel sighed "Finn…just because Quinn and I have broken up doesn't mean that you and I will be together."  
The smile on Finn's face fell "But…you're not getting back together with her…so why not go out with me? I'd never hurt you like she has."  
Rachel really didn't want to hurt him, she liked having him as a friend but she didn't want to let him on. "Finn, you're my friend. A good friend but I'm just not ready to be with anyone at the moment….I just need to be by myself for a while."  
Finn nodded "Ok…I get that…but when you are ready…I'll be there waiting for you." He lent down and kissed her on the cheek, smiled and walked away.

The next day at school things between the four girls had gone from bad to worse, the Glee clubbers had all thought that at least Brittany and Santana might have patched things up as things looked promising on Friday. But apparently, it wasn't. Once again Brittany followed Mercedes and Kurt around all day. She didn't tell them what had happened between her and Santana, she hadn't told anyone.

It was time for Glee and everyone was on edge as they filled into the choir room and took their seats. Quinn sat by herself at the front as did Santana. Brittany sat with Mercedes and Finn took his seat next to Rachel. Soon after Mr. Shue entered the room and got himself ready for the lesson.  
"All right guys, I hope you all had a great weekend." He was met with a few smiles and a few unhappy faces.  
"Ok well I've been thinking and from your solos on Fridays I've noticed that you guys have been doing a lot of classic songs so I was thinking of continuing with this theme and came up with a great artist that I want you all to find a song to and perform it at the end of the week. This can be a solo, a duet or a group performance."  
"Who is the artist?" Puck asked  
Mr. Shue smiled and answered "Two words: Elvis Presley! Come on guys, he is the King of Rock and Roll. He was a musical force that shook the world and he did so many different styles of music that I know you won't have any trouble finding something that you will like." He was almost giddy with excitement as opposed to his students who were less than enthused.

Later that day Rachel was in the auditorium going through a stash of sheet music looking for a song for this week's assignment when she heard someone walk up to her. She turned around and it was Brittany. Immediately Rachel knew something was wrong so she got up from her seat by the piano and walked over to her friend.  
"Britt?"  
Brittany didn't say anything but she held out her arms and Rachel took the hint and gave her friend a much needed hug.  
"What's wrong?"  
After several minutes Brittany, still holding onto Rachel finally spoke.  
"I broke up with Santana"  
Rachel pulled away to look at the blonde, she was a little confused.  
"But I thought you two were working things out."  
Brittany wiped her eyes "We did…we we're…but then…I don't trust her anymore Rach."  
Rachel sighed and brushed a few strands of hair back out of the blonde's face and gave her a soft smile. "I know."  
Brittany just nodded and sat on the piano stool.  
"What are you doing?" She asked  
Rachel came over to her and sat beside her "I was looking for a song for Glee."  
"Can I help?" Asked the blonde, Rachel smiled "Or course."  
Brittany smiled back and rested her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.  
"Thanks Rach."

Santana found Quinn sitting in the library and sat down opposite her, Quinn didn't look up from her book and Santana didn't look at her either.  
"She broke up with me." The brunette mumbled, this got the blonde's attention as she looked up from her book to see the saddest thing she had ever seen. It was a sight she thought she would never see, a broken Santana Lopez.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered back. "Maybe she just needs time." She offered, but Santana just shook her head.  
"No…she wants us to be friends nothing more…I can't do that Q…I just can't."  
"I know the feeling." Quinn replied as she looked down.

Two days later in Glee Finn was ready to do his solo. He had spent the last two days looking for the perfect song and he thinks he has found it. He stood in the centre of the room and waited for the music to start. He had donned the signature Elvis pompadour hair style and had tried to grow sideburns though it wasn't really working for him. Brad began to start playing and Finn looked straight at Rachel and began to sing.

**(Finn)  
It hurts me to see her treat you the way that she does  
It hurts me to see you sit and cry  
When I know I could be so true  
If I had someone like you  
It hurts me to see those tears in your eyes.  
**  
**The whole town is talking, they're calling you a fool**  
**For listening to her same old lies**  
**When I know I could be so true**  
**If I had someone like you**  
**It hurts me to see the way she makes you cry**

**You love her so much, your too blind to see**  
**She's only, she's only playing a game**  
**She never loved you, she never will**  
**And darling don't you know, She'll never change**

**I know that she never will set you free**  
**Because she's just that kind of gal**  
**But if you ever tell her you're through**  
**I'll be waiting for you.**  
**Waiting to hold you so tight**  
**Waiting to kiss you goodnight**  
**Yes darling, if I had someone like you**

The reaction was to be expected, Rachel was embarrassed, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike were annoyed, Artie was confused, Puck wasn't really interested, Brittany was drawing in her notebook and Quinn and Santana were both glaring at Finn.  
"Well…Thank you Finn." Mr. Shue said, he was the only one clapping, until the rest of the group slowly joined in. Finn just smiled and sat back down next to Rachel.  
"OK…so is there anyone else who is ready to perform?" Asked Mr. Shue quickly as he really didn't want to have to try and pull Quinn and Santana off of Finn while they beat him to death, he was seriously considering wearing a cup each time he went to glee. Artie put his hand up and so Mr. Shue let him have the floor.  
Artie grabbed his guitar and signalled for the band to play. He began to play and sing _Always on My Mind. _Clearly singing to Tina. Mr. Shue sat there rolling his eyes thinking how his Glee club had turned into a soap opera.

XXXXXXX

That night Rachel sat in her room going through her iTunes looking for an Elvis song for the Glee assignment. She had decided not to dwell on recent events and to bring her focus back on what was important. Music, her voice and Glee. So she was determined to find a song that would be perfect. So far she had come up with nothing, she never realised how many sad songs Elvis sang and each one just made her think of Quinn. There were the obvious classics that she could do or she could do one of the lesser known songs, she just couldn't make up her mind.

Quinn was in the study looking at her mum's old Elvis records to find a song she could do for Glee. She wanted to get her mind off of everything that had happened the last few weeks so she decided to focus on music, Rachel always told her you can get lost in music and it can take you away from everything that was happening around you and can set you free. So she was hoping it would work for her, so far nothing was happening but she was determined so she continued to search for a song.

Brittany was on her computer, after her little sister showed her how to turn it on and was looking for her song for Glee, but she got confused and started looking up songs by Elvis Costello. After a quick phone call to Rachel she was back on track and looked through a whole heap of songs but she couldn't find one that she thought would be good for her to sing.

Santana sat at the dinner table with her mother, her father was at work in the ER so he would be home late that night. Her mother noticed her daughter's sad mood and asked her what was wrong. Santana thought about telling her everything, if Quinn had the guts to tell her mother then surely so should she. But in reality she was just a coward so she told her she was just having trouble finding a song for the Glee assignment. Turns out Santana's mother used to always watch his movies and had a few old VHS copies of them and that maybe she could find a song from one of them.

Rachel pressed play for the music to start and she got ready to sing, she wasn't sure if this was the song for the Glee assignment but she just felt the need to sing it. If she sang one sad song then maybe she could get Quinn out of her mind and focus on the assignment. So she stood up straight held out the piece of paper that had the lyrics and began to sing.

**(Rachel)  
I memorised the note you sent  
Go all the places that we went  
I seem to search the whole day through  
For anything that's part of you**

**I kept a ribbon from your hair  
A breath of perfume lingers there  
It helps to cheer me when I'm blue  
Anything that's part of you**

Quinn put the record onto the record player and waited for the music to start she had never heard of any of these songs and so she had decided to just play them all and see if she found one she liked. The first song began; it was a slow, soft ballad of some sort. As the words flowed over her, her thoughts drifted to Rachel. Once the song finished she took the needle off and replayed the song. She listened to it several times until she knew the lyrics and began to sing along.  
**  
(Quinn)  
Oh how it hurts to miss you so  
When I know you don't love me anymore  
To go on needing you  
Knowing you don't need me**

**No reason left for me to live  
What can I take what can I give?  
When I'd give all of someone new  
For anything that's part of you**

When the song finished Rachel sighed and moved back over to her laptop to continue her search.

When the song finished Quinn sighed and let the record play the next song.

XXXX

Santana had spent the last few hours looking for a song, until she found one that she thought would be good to sing as it said pretty much everything she was feeling. Though she wasn't sure she was going to be brave enough to sing it in front of everyone. It wasn't her usual style and it could even be seen as borderline pathetic but as of this moment she really didn't care anymore. She was hurting and she needed a way to channel that hurt and pain.

Brittany had finally found her song and she was 99% sure it was an Elvis Presley song and not an Elvis Costello song, though she did have to message Rachel to make sure. So she practiced and practiced and made up a little dance routine to go with it. She really wanted to do her song tomorrow otherwise she might wuss out and not do it at all. She really wanted to get out all of her frustrations that have built up since this whole thing began and in her mind there was only one person to blame and so this song was for them.

Quinn packed away the records and decided to go for a drive to clear her mind so she grabbed a jacket and her keys and left the house. The blonde Cheerio drove down the main street and decided that maybe some chocolate ice-cream would help so she pulled over and got out. She waited by the counter to be served when the bell on the door rang out, she turned to look and in walked one Finn Hudson, Quinn practically growled as she saw that stupid look on his face. Not caring about her ice-cream anymore, Quinn marched up to the tall boy and shoved him.  
"What the hell do you think you were doing today?"  
Everyone in the ice-cream parlour stopped to look at the short blonde girl yelling at a freakishly tall boy. Finn was a little startled but recovered quickly.  
"I was just doing our assignment Quinn." He replied with a smug smile plastered on his face. Quinn looked around and noticed that they had an audience so she grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him out of the store.  
"Hey! I was getting ice-cream!" He yelled as he pulled his arm out of Quinn's grasp.  
"Ok that's it, we are going have this out right here right now. Stay away from Rachel!" She yelled back.  
"I'll do what I want. You don't get to say who she can see or want, just because she doesn't want you!"  
"Oh and you think she wants you?" She challenged. Finn once again had that stupid smug smile on his face.  
"Well as a matter of fact she does. We're going out tomorrow." He lied.  
This caught Quinn by surprise and so she hesitated for a moment. "You're lying." She simply said shaking her head. "She doesn't want you Finn."  
"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. You messed up Quinn. You cheated on me, and you cheated on Rachel, you lied to everybody…so why would you ever think Rachel would ever want you?"  
Quinn just stood there taking every blow that Finn threw at her.  
"Just face it, you're a terrible girlfriend! You wormed your way into Rachel's heart and then you crushed her. It was probably part of some sick cruel joke that you have cooked up and then you brought Brittany into it as well. You couldn't have just hurt one person why not hurt another while you're at it huh?"  
Quinn had tears in her eyes but she refused to cry, she whispered to Finn "Shut up."  
But Finn just kept on going.  
"I bet you never even loved her did you? I don't think you're even capable of love, I mean you couldn't even love your own daughter so you threw her away!"  
It was low and he knew it, he regrated it the moment it came out of his mouth. He didn't really believe it but he was just so angry with the blonde about what she had done to Rachel it just came flying out of his mouth.  
Quinn looked at him in the eye, Finn was expecting anger, he was expecting her to yell and scream to probably punch him but what he didn't expect was a look that was so empty and broken. Quinn just stood there for a few seconds then turned away and walked back to her car.  
Finn didn't know what to do so he ran after her.  
"Quinn wait…I'm sorry I didn't mean that!"  
But Quinn just ignored him, got in her car and drove off leaving Finn standing at the curb looking ashamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school Quinn found a note from Finn in her locker telling her how sorry he was for what he said. She had gone home after the altercation with Finn and cried herself to sleep. Knowing that everything he said was true, well except for the part about hurting Rachel as some part of a cruel joke and the part about her not loving her, but the rest…that was all true. She was a liar and a cheater. She gave her baby away and she hurt not only her girlfriend but one of her best friends as well. She was too upset to even go back to looking for a song for Glee so she wouldn't be performing today, even if she did have a song she was in no mood to sing.

Quinn walked aimlessly towards her next class not really caring if she was going to be late, when she bumped into someone who was on their way to the girl's bathroom. Quinn looked up to apologise to the person when she realised who it was and why they were in such a hurry. It was Rachel and she was in a rush because she had just been slushied. Anger rose in the blonde and looked around to see who did this to Rachel, but she couldn't find anyone else in the hallway as the rest of the students hurried to their classes. Quinn contemplated going on a rampage until she found out who did this but then decided against it as it would probably be useless. Quinn headed back to her locker and grabbed her gym bag then went back to the girl's bathroom to see if Rachel was ok.

Rachel was standing by the sinks trying to get the Slushie out of her hair with the paper towel. She didn't have her emergency Slushie removal kit with her so she had to make do with what she had. She then tried to get the Slushie off her top before it would get ruined, but unfortunately the majority of the Slushie had landed on her clothes. She sighed and quickly took off her top to try and clean it in the sink. Standing there in only her skirt and bra with her wet hair trying to wash out her top, Rachel was startled when someone entered the bathroom. She looked up and turned around and to her surprise it was Quinn.

Quinn was a little stunned to see a half-naked Rachel standing by the sinks that she just sort of stood there staring with her mouth open. Rachel was also a little stunned until she remembered that she wasn't wearing much at that moment in time, so she quickly pulled her top out of the sink and held it up to her chest. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other in their underwear before but now things were awkward and Rachel really didn't like the feeling of being exposed to Quinn both physically and emotionally. The movement brought Quinn out of her daze and she blushed and turned around so she wasn't staring anymore "Sorry" She said "I brought you some clothes in case you needed them…it's only my gym ware but it's better than nothing right?" She held out her bag behind her for Rachel to take, which she did and she whispered "Thank you" She grabbed a hold of the straps of the bag and purely by accident she brushed her hand over Quinn's. It had been the first time a long while since they had any physical contact, well if you don't count them bumping into each other a few minutes ago in the hallway. They both froze until Rachel quickly pulled her hand away taking the bag with her. She quickly pulled out Quinn's gym top and put it on. It was little baggy but it was better than a Slushie soaked shirt. "You can turn around now."

Quinn slowly turned around to face the small diva she gave her a small smile "It looks good on you."  
Rachel smiled a little and replied "I don't think Ms. Sylvester will like me wearing one of her Cheerio's gym tops."  
Quinn just waved her hand at that "Pfft, I don't care about Coach Sylvester, maybe the shock will give her a heart attack then I won't have to run suicides at practice today."  
"Don't be silly Quinn, a heart attack wouldn't stop Ms. Sylvester."  
Quinn giggled "Your right I can see it now, all of us doing our routine while she's on her megaphone yelling 'You think this is hard? I'm having a heart attack as we speak! That's hard!'" Rachel and Quinn burst out laughing at Quinn's attempt to impersonate Coach Sylvester. After the laughter died down the two girls just looked at each other for a moment getting lost in the feeling of being happy to be around each other again. But alas this did not last for very long. Rachel picked up her top from the sink and put the paper towels in the bin.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn, "I got your note."  
Quinn looked a little stunned then a little embarrassed. "Oh…um…"  
"Did you do it? Tell your mom, I mean." Rachel asked  
Quinn nodded "Yeah…I told her everything."  
"How did it go?" Rachel hesitantly asked.  
Quinn gave a her a small smile "It went well…at first she was shocked, but then she told me that she loved me and that she only wants me to be happy…then she rented the complete series of The L Word and wanted to watch it with me." She laughed, which made Rachel laugh.  
"I'm glad" Rachel finally said "I'm glad you finally had the courage to be yourself." She whispered.  
"Me too." Quinn replied as she took a step closer to brunette and brought her hand up to Rachel's head. The young diva was a little taken back at the movement but didn't pull away. Quinn then took her hand away "You had a bit of Slushie in your hair." She simply said and gave her a smile, which Rachel returned.  
"Thanks" She barely whispered as she looked into the blonde girl's eyes, they were standing incredibly close to each other and if she let herself Rachel could get lost in those eyes but then she was pulled out of her trace when the door to the bathroom opened, she quickly took a few steps back away from Quinn as Tina walked into the room.  
The Asian girl was a little shocked to find the two girls together, alone in the bathroom standing very close to each other.  
"Oh, um…R-Rachel Mr. Shue told me to come look for you because you weren't in Spanish class."

"I was just on my way Tina, some Neanderthal thought it would be funny to throw his drink at me. You know how it is." The brunette told her friend, who just nodded back looking a little sympathetic. Rachel went to collect her things, Tina looked at Quinn suspiciously, but the blonde couldn't look at the goth girl in the eye so she kept her gaze on the floor. Once Rachel had packed her things in the bag that Quinn had given her she smiled at Tina then looked over to Quinn. "Well I better get to class…thanks for the top Quinn." She gave her one more smile as she and Tina moved out of the bathroom. For the first time since they broke up Quinn found herself to be a little happier, which was nice for a change. Sure they didn't say much and ok yes they just joked about Coach Sylvester but, there wasn't any yelling or crying. In Quinn's mind that was progress and she got to see her without her top on so that was a plus. It gave her a little hope that one day maybe Rachel would be able to forgive her.

That afternoon at Glee Puck performed his solo of the Elvis song _Let Yourself Go _and Mercedes and Kurt did a duet to _If I Can Dream. _Brittany was the last to perform that day. She got up from her seat and took centre stage and waited for her music to begin. She focused all her attention to one Quinn Fabray.

**(Brittany)  
You look like an angel  
****Walk like a an angel  
****Talk like an angel  
****But I got wise**

**You're the devil in disguise  
****Oh yes you are  
****Devil in disguise  
****Mmmhmmm**

**You fooled her with your kisses  
****You cheated and you schemed  
****Heaven knows how you lied to me  
****You're not the way you seem**

**You look like an angel  
****Walk like a an angel  
****Talk like an angel  
****But I got wise**

**You're the devil in disguise  
****Oh yes you are  
****Devil in disguise  
****Mmmhmmm  
****I thought that I was in heaven  
****But I was sure surprised  
****Heaven help me I didn't see  
****The devil in your eyes**

**You look like an angel  
****Walk like a an angel  
****Talk like an angel  
****But I got wise  
****You're the devil in disguise  
****Oh yes you are  
****Devil in disguise  
****You're the devil in disguise  
****Oh yes you are  
****Devil in disguise  
****Mmmhmmm  
****Devil in disguise  
****Oh yes you are. **

Brittany finished her song to an enthusiastic applause from the whole Glee club especially Finn, but not so much from Rachel, Santana and Quinn. Mr. Shue was growing more and more frustrated with his group. Sure he was happy that they were getting into the spirit of performing a wide range of songs and styles but he was becoming more and more concerned for the emotional welfare of his kids. It had been several weeks now that there has been a great division within the group and the morale was getting extremely low as they continued to use their songs as a way of attacking each other or causing more tension. He was at a loss of what to do so that afternoon after he dismissed his class he headed over to see Emma.

"Hey Em." Mr. Shue flopped down into the chair in front of Emma Pillsbury's desk.  
"Hi Will…are you ok?" She asked as she finished placing her new and improved pamphlets into their right spot.  
"Not really, it's my kids in Glee…I just don't know what to do anymore." He sighed.  
Emma took her seat and straightened up her desk and asked "What do you mean? I thought things were getting better."  
Mr. Shue shook his head. "Nope, well we haven't had any more fights but there's this tension that's always there and now they are attacking each other in song and everything's just out of control. I need to find a way to make it like it used to be…any ideas would be useful because I've come up with nothing!"  
Emma sat there for a moment trying to think of a solution to Will's problem but nothing was coming. "Well….you could….Ooh I could talk to Quinn about it." She suggested  
Will shrugged his shoulder "Yeah, but that's only Quinn, we need to figure out a way to get the whole group back."  
The two of them sat there in silence trying to think of a plan.

Brittany was sitting outside the school on the steps while she waited for Mercedes and Kurt who were taking her out shopping that night for a little retail therapy when she was approached by Quinn who sat down beside her. The tall blonde turned away from Quinn and refused to look at her. Quinn sighed and nervously played with the loose thread on her bag.  
"I know your mad at me Britt, and you have every right to be and I know I'm asking for a lot here but…I want us to be able to be friends again."  
"Your just saying that because you don't have any friends anymore and you don't want to be alone." Brittany said but didn't look at the blonde girl sitting next to her. She didn't say it with venom it was more like she was just stating a fact. Ignoring that statement for now Quinn continued on.  
"What can I do to get you to forgive me? Please Britt…just tell me how to make it better." She pleaded with the girl. Brittany turned to finally face Quinn and was about to respond when she was interrupted by Mercedes and Kurt who finally showed up from getting their stuff from their lockers. Brittany looked at Quinn then up at her two friends, she grabbed her bag and got up and linked arms with Kurt. "I'm ready to go." She said to him as they began to walk away. Brittany never once looked back at Quinn. Mercedes let her two friends walk on ahead as she stayed behind; she looked down at Quinn who still sat on the steps.  
Feeling the other girl's gaze on her Quinn told her "Just say it already and get it over with Mercedes." She sighed. The brunette girl dropped down next to the blonde.  
"Say what?" She asked  
"Just tell me I'm a horrible person and get it over with I really don't have the energy to be waiting."  
"I just thought you might need a friend right about now." Was all the girl could say.  
Quinn laughed "Friend? Ha…I don't have any friends…not anymore."  
Mercedes sighed "Look, I know I haven't really been there for you these past few weeks and looking back on it I'm kinda ashamed for being a crappy friend. But I am still your friend."  
Quinn turned to look at her. "No you're not…but thanks for saying it." She began to stand up when she was forced back down by Mercedes.  
"Hey! Ok enough with the self-hate crap ok! Look I know your hurting, I get it and I know I haven't been there for you and it may seem like I'm taking sides with Brittany and Rachel but that's my bad not yours. I care about you Quinn, you're my girl. I told you before that we need to stick together and that I got your back I meant that then and I mean it now." She puts her arm around the blonde girl's shoulder "Come over to my house this Saturday and we can have a girl's night. Just you and me like we did when you used to live there. I ain't takin' no for an answer." Quinn giggled and leaned into her friend's embrace.  
"Thank you." She whispered.

That night at the Fabray residence there was an unexpected visitor who knocked on their door. Judy went to answer it and was a little shocked to find Santana standing on the other side.  
"Um…Hi Mrs. Fabray." She gave her a small wave.  
"Hello Santana it's…been a while." She gave her a polite smile though she did find it a little hard to look at the girl who she knew had engaged in an activity that she witnessed on The L Word with her youngest daughter. Quinn obviously didn't go into any details she only told her mother that she had slept with the Latina but even still it was a little unnerving for Judy.  
"Please…do come in."  
Santana nervously entered the house; she didn't know why she was nervous.  
They walked into the lounge area in an awkward silence.  
"Can I offer you something to drink?" Judy asked  
"No, I'm fine thanks." Replied the young girl. "Is Quinn home?" She asked.  
Judy nodded "She's in the study." Santana smiled and said thanks as she walked down the hall to find Quinn.

Quinn was sitting on the floor surrounded by old vinyl records, she looked up when she heard the door open.  
"San what are you doing here?" She asked as she placed the record back into its case.  
"I need your help." She said as she made her way over to the chair next to Quinn.  
"With?" She blonde asked.  
"I need to make things right with Brittany." She simply stated  
"And you think I could help? San she barely even looks at me anymore. She sang a song to me about being the devil in disguise. What on earth makes you think I could help even if I wanted to?"  
The Latina sighed in frustration "I know! It's just…I have no idea how to make things right again. I don't know what to do anymore!"

Silence fell over the two girls. "Have you found a song yet?" Santana finally asked.  
Quinn shrugged "I've found a few that I like but…most of them just remind me of Rachel. Have you?"  
Santana nodded. "My mom had a few of his movies so I just got one from there."  
"Want to give me a hand to pick one?" Quinn asked.  
"Sure, why not." Replied the brunette.  
Quinn stood up from her spot on the floor and walked over to the door. "Come on, I've got the songs on my computer." The Latina got up to follow Quinn to her room.

On the way to Quinn's bedroom they were stopped by Judy.  
"Hi girls…how are things." She asked nervously.  
The two girls looked at each other with a questioning look.  
"Um…good. Mom we're just gonna go up and find a song for Glee." Quinn motioned to her room upstairs.  
"Oh…ok then well just…you know…" She nervously looked between the two teenagers. "Just…make sure you leave your door open ok."

Quinn's jaw pretty much fell on the floor and Santana looked away as the two girls blushed.  
"Mom!"  
"What?" Judy asked innocently.  
"I…We'll be upstairs. Come on Santana." She grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her upstairs. "I can't believe her" she mumbled to herself as they ascended the stairs. Santana getting over her embarrassment and began to laugh at Quinn.

The next day was Friday and was the last day for everyone to perform their song in Glee. Mike and Tina went first and did _Jailhouse Rock, _up next was Rachel. Everybody was wondering what the girl would sing. Usually she was very vocal about which songs she would be performing in Glee but this time around she kept her song choice to herself. The last time she did that, she and Brittany sang that song that pretty much split the Glee club in half so some were wondering if her song this time around would have a similar effect.

The music began and Rachel sang.

**(Rachel)  
We almost shared a dream  
****We almost made it as a team  
****How nice it would have been  
****We almost touched the stars  
****And there stood heaven almost ours  
****But we were just outsiders looking in**

**We had the chance to fall  
****But fate stepped in to end it all  
****Before it could begin**

**And if it's true  
****You're really going  
****There's nothing but good bye to say  
****The saddest part of all is knowing  
****We almost went all the way. **

Everyone clapped as Rachel gave them a small smile and sat back down in her chair. Santana got up to do her number. She looked nervous and looked super uncomfortable but she mentally told herself to get over it and just do the stupid song and so she did.

**(Santana)  
Take away the scent of flowers,  
Cover up the sky of blue  
Close my ears to tender love songs  
They remind me too much of you**

**Hide young lover's warm embraces  
Keep stars and moon light from my view  
Let me forget there are such places  
They remind me too much of you**

**Must I ever more be haunted  
Day after day my whole life through  
By the memory of each moment  
That I spent alone with you**

**If these lovely don't hurt you  
Our love just wasn't meant to be  
But please come back to me my darling  
If they remind you too much of me**

Once again everyone clapped for Santana, well everyone except for Brittany who looked like she was going to cry so she just looked down. Santana made her way back to her seat as Quinn got up to perform her song.

**(Quinn)**

**Love me tender, love me sweet  
****Never let me go  
****You have made my life complete  
****And I love you so**

**Love me tender, love me true  
****All my dreams fulfil  
****For my darling I love you  
****And I always will**

**Love me tender, love me long  
****Tell me you are mine  
****I'll be yours through all the years  
****Till the end of time**

**Love me tender, love me true  
****All my dreams fulfil  
****For my darling I love you  
****And I always will**

**Love me tender, love me when  
****We are far apart  
****I'll be with you even then  
****Deep within your heart**

**Well then love me tender, love me true  
****All my dreams fulfil  
****For you know that I love you  
****And I always will**

Quinn finished her song and like the others, she received an enthusiastic applause, she took a chance and looked over at Rachel who gave her a small smile, which she returned before she took her seat. Mr. Shue walked to the centre of the room.

"Well guys that's it for this week, I just want to thank you all and say how proud I am of your contributions this week. It was great to see everybody perform something. So I guess I'll see you on Monday. Have a great weekend."  
The Glee club began to gather their things and start to move out of the choir room.  
"Hey wait!" Yelled Puck, everyone turned to look at the boy "Party at my house tonight, you all are going. Bring beer!" Mr. Shue looked at Puck disapprovingly.

Quinn was at her locker putting things away and getting things out that she needed to take home over the weekend when she was stopped by the person who hesitantly walked up to her. She slowly closed the door to her locker to find Rachel standing on the other side. She gave her a confused smile. "Hey"  
"Hey" Replied the brunette.  
"Is there something…" Quinn asked

"I just…I just wanted to tell you that I…I really enjoyed your solo today." Rachel muttered.  
Inside Quinn was doing her happy dance, but externally she just gave the young diva a smile "Thanks…yours was good too…I kind of…I miss your voice." Replied the blonde looking down, quickly brushing off the wave of sadness Quinn looked back up at Rachel and asked "Are you going to Puck's party tonight?"  
A little caught off guard Rachel hesitated "Um…well I don't know I mean…most of the people going don't really like me so…"  
"But everybody from Glee is going." Quinn interjected, trying not to sound too eager for the girl to change her mind about going. "Come on Rach…it'll be fun. You deserve to have a little fun…let your hair down and enjoy yourself and I'm rambling so I'm just gonna stop now before I embarrass myself." She quickly added while blushing. Rachel smiled a laughed.  
"I'll think about it." Replied the brunette.

Across the hall Santana was at her locker subtly watching the interactions between Quinn and Rachel and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. A part of her was happy that the two girls were finally talking and it looked like things might be going well enough for them to become friends again. She knew Quinn wanted more and anyone who had a brain could see that underneath it all Rachel desperately wanted Quinn as well. The other part of Santana hated that they were on friendly terms. Ever since that ill-fated date Santana had hardly talked to Brittany and it was making her crazy. It was as if the blonde had cut her out of her life completely. She spent most of her time around Mercedes, Kurt and Tina and during Cheerios practice she could barely muster up a smile for the brunette. Santana just didn't know how to approach the girl. She hated not knowing what to do and she hated not being in control. As she put her books into her bag someone came up behind her and bent down to whisper in her ear.  
"Hey, you coming to my party tonight?" Puck asked

Santana stood upright and pushed Puck away from her. "No!"  
He looked a little disappointed "Why not? There will be beer, girls, drunk girls and empty bedrooms!" He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not interested in girls Puck!"  
"Right, you just kiss girls, have hot lesbian sex with girls and are in love with a girl…but no, no you're not interested in girls." He rolled his eyes at her. Santana slammed her locker shut.  
"Look Puck, I'm trying to figure out a way to get Brittany back, so sleeping with other girls is not going to be my best option at doing that now is it?"

"Well no…but it would be totally hot though"  
Santana just ignored him and walked by him, Puck followed her out of the school.

"Come on Lopez, just come and have some fun. You've been a total bitch lately you need to unwind…I'll help you think of way to get your girl back."  
Santana just glared at him, but after a short while her glare softened and she gave in.  
"Fine, I'll go. But you have to promise to help me find a way to get Britt back."

"Deal." Puck smirked.

* * *

**AN: **yes I'm an Elvis fan :)

These are the songs if you wanted to know:

'It Hurts Me'  
'Anything That's Part of You'  
'Devil in Disguise'  
'They Remind Me Too Much of You'  
'Almost'  
'Love Me Tender'


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That night at Puck's house the party was in full swing with the football players and cheerios all there and many other people from school. The members of the Glee club were there too, with the exception of both Rachel and Brittany. Quinn was in the kitchen getting herself a drink. She was going sober that night so she was drinking water. Santana walks into the kitchen looking for a drink as well. When the two girls notice each other for some reason awkwardness arises, which was strange as they had slowly rebuilt their friendship purely out of their shared misery.  
"Hey" Quinn speaks first.

"Hey…I just came to get a drink."  
"Me too." Quinn replies by lifting her drink "Only water though…I didn't want to get drunk"  
"Same" Santana nodded. Again with the awkward silence. Quinn just put it down to being in a situation where alcohol and Santana were in the same room and last time that happened, well things happened and then lots of heartache. Santana was thinking the same thing.

"Well I'm gonna go back out there and make sure Mercedes doesn't get too drunk." Said the blonde.

"Yeah, that's…you should…I'm just gonna get my water." Replied the Latina.

Quinn nodded then quickly left the kitchen.

Not long after the super awkwardness in the kitchen Brittany and Rachel arrived at the party together and when Quinn saw the small brunette she had to use all her mental strength not to run over and jump the poor girl. She was gorgeous; she was wearing skinny jeans with a top that showed off enough cleavage to feed a small country. Quinn's mouth went dry and she was thankful she had just re-filled her drink. The two girls walked over towards Tina and Mike who handed them a drink as they began to chat. Quinn was far too busy staring at Rachel that she didn't even notice that Mercedes had come up to her and started talking about what they would be doing Saturday night for their girl's night. The girl was a little drunk so she was slurring her words and still Quinn didn't even notice her.

"Girrrll are you even listening to me!" Mercedes asked as she nudged the blonde.  
This finally got the girl's attention "huh? What? Oh yeah, yeah sure whatever." Hoping this response was adequate enough, evidently it wasn't.  
"What could be more important that you couldn't even listen to your best friend Quinn?" Asked the girl as she looked around, then she saw Rachel. She looked back at Quinn then back at Rachel then back at Quinn.  
"Girl you've got it badddd! Just take her already geez!" Mercedes said before she took another gulp of her drink. Quinn looked semi mortified but then images of her and Rachel flooded her mind and a goofy smile began to grow on her face until she saw how much Mercedes was drinking. She quickly grabbed the cup and took it from her friend.  
"OK I think that's enough of that. Here have mine for a while."  
"Hey! That's ma drink!"  
"Believe me you will be thanking me tomorrow." Replied Quinn.

Santana moved out of the kitchen this was her first party that she had ever gone to where she didn't drink. And honestly it wasn't as much fun being the sober one. She didn't want to risk doing something incredibly stupid that could ruin her chance at getting back with Brittany. Also because she knew that Quinn was going to the party and she didn't want to risk a repeat of the last time the two were drunk together. She stood by the doorway to the kitchen and the living room when she saw Brittany arrive with Rachel and in Santana's mind the world went away and all that there was, was the tall blonde. She missed her so. It wasn't just the sex it was everything. She missed the way Brittany would say some of the most random things, she missed the way they would just hang out and watch trashy movies, eating pizza together, dancing and singing together in one of their rooms, and she missed the way their pinky fingers would intertwine as if it was just meant to be. She couldn't accept that they were over because she knew that they were meant to be together. They have been since they were 4 years old and they were supposed to be forever she just had to figure out a way to remind Brittany of that. So she took a drink of her water, wishing so badly that it was something a lot stronger but she had to be sober for this. She took a drink, straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath and walked over towards the blonde girl.

Brittany was chatting away and laughing with Tina, Mike and Rachel when Santana walked up to them. Her eyes were on the blonde and nobody else.  
"Brittany."  
The blonde girl stopped laughing and turned to face the Latina  
"Santana" she replied

Nerves were starting to get to Santana but she had to do this.  
"We need to talk." She simply stated "Can we please talk." She asked again this time a lot more softly than before.  
Brittany hesitated, she looked back at her friends who didn't really know how to respond so Brittany handed her drink to Rachel and turned back to face Santana.  
"Ok" She nodded.

Santana smiled a little and led the girl outside so they could talk more privately.

"I hope they get back together." Sighed Tina once the two girls left.  
"Me too, there is way too much drama going on at the moment." Agreed Mike.

Rachel just nodded as she downed Brittany's drink in one go then moved back to her own drink.

Santana and Brittany took a seat at the back of the yard away from the house so they could talk. They just sat there for a few moments.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Brittany finally asks.

Santana took a deep breath and turned to face the girl sitting next to her.

"I had this whole thing memorised in my head of what I wanted to say to you but right now my brain is all kind of fuzzy and I don't remember anything of what I wanted to say." She was rambling and this was not a good sign. She only rambled when she was feeling extremely nervous or when she felt like she was about to cry and at that moment Santana was feeling both. "Look B…I miss you…so much. I want things to go back the way they were."  
"We've been through this San. We can't go back to that. I don't trust you." Brittany butted in.  
"I know that…ok I get that. But you said we could go back to being friends."  
Brittany looked at her for a moment "Yeah, I did say that."  
"Well then this is what I'm trying to get at…I want to be your friend." She sighed  
"No you don't…you want more."  
"I'm not going to lie…I do want more and I know deep down that you do too. But if I can't have you in that way then I'll have to settle for having you as my friend because the alternative is so much worse. I don't want to not have you in my life."

The two just sat there in silence once again until Brittany spoke up, though it was only a whisper "I'm going on a date tomorrow."  
Santana hoped to god that she did not hear what she thought she heard but she did and she could feel her heart break.  
"With who?" She finally asked

Brittany couldn't look at her so she looked at her shoes.  
"With a girl from my dance class. Her name is Dana."  
Tears began to form in Santana's eyes "That's…I want you to be happy." She could barely get the words out of her mouth.  
"I'm sorry San." She whispered before she got up and walked back to the house. Santana sat outside alone as the tears began to fall down her face. She hated feeling like this so she wiped her tears away, got up and marched back to the house. She headed straight for the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of vodka "Fuck it." She said to herself and downed the vodka.

Quinn sat on the sofa in the lounge sipping at Mercedes drink that she took from her watching the party goers dance, drink and have fun. She was seriously thinking about just leaving and going home that was until a very drunk Rachel came up to her and pulled her off the couch and had her arms wrapped around the blonde girl's neck.  
"Dance with me!" the brunette yelled.  
A little startled Quinn just stood there; she had never seen Rachel drunk before. She doesn't even know if Rachel has ever even had alcohol before she remembers her saying something about protecting her vocal chords or something. Obviously that wasn't an issue tonight.

"Dance with me!" She yelled again, Quinn pulled out of her daze wraps her arms around the small girl's waist and they began to dance.

Rachel was all over Quinn as her friends watched from the sidelines.  
"Should we go stop that?" Asked Mike

"They're just dancing." Replied Artie

"Yeah but…Rachel's pretty drunk." Tina added

Finn walks up to the group and asks "Hey guys what are you all looking at?"

He follows their gaze to see Quinn and Rachel dancing together; well if you would call that dancing it was pretty much just Rachel dry humping Quinn in the middle of a room full of people. Anger flashed over Finn's face and he made an attempt to go over there but was stopped by both Mike and Puck who seemed to just appear out of nowhere.  
"Let me go! I need to stop Rachel before she does something stupid."  
"You need to butt out of it bro." Puck said as she pulled him further away

"She doesn't know what she's doing. I'm just trying to protect her and if you all cared about her then you would, no should do the same!"

"And we will, but not you." Said Kurt

"What is all of your problem? Why are you so invested in getting them back together when Quinn cheated on her! She lied to her! She hurt her! I would never do any of those things to Rachel. I'm the one who actually loves her and yet you're all on Team Quinn!" He was pretty much yelling now making those around the group stop and stare.  
"Guys! Guys!" Yelled Tina, they all stoped to look at the girl "Where did Quinn and Rachel go?" Everyone turned to look into the living room to find that Rachel and Quinn were nowhere to be found.

Rachel had Quinn pinned up against the bedroom door as she made her way down Quinn's neck and had her hands under her top. Quinn moaned and pulled Rachel back up to kiss her. Rachel once again moved down Quinn's neck to her ear as she slid her thigh in between Quinn's legs and once again it made the blonde girl moan. "God you're so hot." Rachel whispered in the other girl's ear. "I've missed you so much…love you so much" Rachel took her hand out from under Quinn's top and began to take her own top off seeing Rachel in only her bra, Quinn grinded down onto Rachel's thigh and pulled her back to kiss the brunette. "I want you to take it" Rachel mumbled  
"Take what?" Quinn replied  
"My virginity." Rachel said as she began to undo Quinn's pants. This made Quinn stop. She grabbed onto Rachel's hands that were trying to unfasten the belt on her pants.  
"Wait Rach, stop…I can't do this…you can't do this."  
Rachel looked up at Quinn and tears began to form in her eyes "Why? Don't you want me?"

Quinn also on the verge of crying replied "God, I want you so much…"  
"Then why can't we do this?" Asked the brunette.  
"Because your drunk…and I'm not and I know I shouldn't have let things get to where they are but…I just couldn't help myself. I love you and I just wanted to be close to you again…but I don't want it to be like this. I can't…I won't take advantage of you Rach."

"No way, I'm not doing it!" Kurt pretty much yelled "There are just something's a gay man should not see and seeing his two female friends going at it is definitely one of those things!"

"We don't even know if they are doing anything." Tina replied

"Oh yeah, they just went into a bedroom to have a picnic of course they're doing it Tina!" He yelled back.

"Hey there's no need to yell!" Tina yelled back.

"Guys! Come on! We need to stop them. SO just have a re-match." Mercedes said trying to calm her two friends down.  
"No way! I won fair and square. I can't help it if Kurt continues to choose Rock all the time!" Tina replied

"It is totally ridiculous that paper defeats a Rock! The Rock could moosh the paper any day!" Kurt interjected.

"OK that's it! We will just cut some straws and whoever gets the short one will go in there break up whatever is going on behind that door!" Mercedes intervened.

After cutting the straws and drawing them out unfortunately for Tina she got the short straw. So she glared at Kurt and headed for the bedroom. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and placed her hand over her eyes and opened the door.

Quinn looks up from where she is sitting on the chair by the desk she sees a tipsy Tina wandering into the room with her hand over her eyes.  
"OK guys put your clothes back on and get out of this room right now!"

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at the situation.

"You can take your hand away Tina and open your eyes." She softly said to the other girl. Hesitantly Tina does this and is a little surprised to what she sees. Quinn is sitting in the chair by the desk while Rachel is fast asleep in the bed.

"Ok either you guys are really quick or…"  
Quinn blushed and quickly shook her head and told the girl "No! We…we didn't do anything. Rachel was a little drunk so I took her to bed…I mean, I put her in the bed…so she could sleep."

Tina looked at her suspiciously. A little miffed that Tina didn't believe her Quinn reassured her. "Hey I know I would do anything to get Rachel back…I love her and as much as I want her to love me again I would never, never! Take advantage of her."

Tina nods and tells her she believes her. "Did you want me to call one of her dads?" She asks.  
"I don't think we should. She just needs to sleep it off." Quinn laughs "She's gonna feel it in the morning."  
Tina laughs and agrees. "I can stay with her" She offers.  
Quinn "Thanks, but I think I should….we have a lot to talk about when she wakes up." She smiles softly at the other girl.

XXXXX


	18. Chapter 17

Thanks to those who have reviewed. I really like hearing what you think. I've got a case of writer's block at the moment :( So I'm thinking of finishing this story soon...not to worry I still have a few Chapters that I need to finish up and post. So if there is anything you would like to see happen..or have the characters talk about or whatever please let me know. :)

* * *

Chapter 17

The next morning Rachel woke up with a massive headache, her eyes were puffy, her body ached, and she felt as if she were to move then she would just die. She grudgingly opens her eyes and groans as the light coming from the window blinds her. She slowly sits up as the door opens. She then realises that she isn't in her bed and that she isn't even in her own house. Confusion sets in when Quinn walks into the room. Rachel tries to remember what happened the night before, she remembers there was a party but that's pretty much it.

Quinn comes into the room holding a bottle of water, some aspirin and a banana.

"What happened? Why do I feel all fuzzy and gross?" Rachel mumbles as she rubs her eyes. Quinn can help but giggle and think how adorable Rachel looks right now.  
"That's what happens when you mix your drinks. Here take this it will help." She says while handing her the water and the aspirin. Rachel quickly swallows the pill and takes a few sips of water. Quinn hands her the banana.  
"I heard that they're good for hangovers. I usually just have bacon but you're a vegan and Jewish so I thought this might be better for you."  
Rachel smiles a little and takes the fruit. She tries to peal the skin away but seems to be having trouble so she hands it back to Quinn. "I'll eat it later."

Rachel and Quinn sit there in an awkward silence as Rachel looks around the room trying to figure out what bedroom she is in. She notices her clothing on the floor, she quickly pulls the covers to see if she is still wearing her underwear at least, which she was. She hesitantly asks Quinn. "We didn't…you know…"  
Quinn looks a little sad and looks down, Rachel's eyes widen but Quinn quickly informs her.  
"No…we didn't do anything. You wanted to…hell I wanted to but you were drunk and we…I couldn't do that to you." She whispered the last part.  
"So if we didn't do anything then why is my top and pants on the floor and why are you still at Puck's?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Like I said you wanted to…you know…So you kinda got a little carried away and then when I told you to get into the bed to sleep you threw your pants at me." Quinn informed the diva who looked away and blushed.  
"I stayed because I wanted to make sure you were ok…I slept in the chair in case you were wondering. I also stayed because I thought we could talk about…last night and about everything else." Quinn nervously fiddled with a random knickknack she found on the desk.  
Rachel sighed, thinking she was going to be rejected yet again Quinn quickly placed the object back onto the desk and got up to leave. "You know what just forget it ok…you should rest and I should just leave you alone so I'm gonna-"  
"Quinn wait." Rachel sighed again.

Quinn stopped talking and stopped moving, she turned around to face Rachel.  
"You're right…we do need to talk. Just give me a moment to get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs, ok?"  
Quinn gave her a small smile and nodded before she left the room.

Santana woke up that morning with what felt like a semi-truck had parked on her head and she couldn't remember anything from last night. She took a look around at her surroundings and realised that she was still at Puck's house. How she ended up in the bathtub she'll never know but her back and neck were killing her along with her head, she pretty much just felt like shit. She tried to get out of the tub but that didn't seem to work as her legs weren't going to be cooperating this morning. She was startled when the door crashed open and in walked Rachel Berry who was having a hard time trying to put her top back on. When she finally got it on she saw Santana lying in the tub and screeched causing both girls to wince in pain at the high pitched noise.

"Geez! Berry! My head is killing me!"  
"Well what the heck are you doing in the bathtub? That can't be good for your back!"  
Santana rolled her eyes and tried once again to get out of the tub but it just wasn't going to happen. Rachel held out her hand for the Latina who grudgingly took it and helped her out of the bath. Once Santana was out of the tub she regretted it.  
"Oh god…I need to lay down."  
"You should drink some water." Rachel suggested.  
"I don't think I can do that…if I do then I might hurl."  
Rachel's eyes widened and she took a step back away from the other girl getting out of the firing line.

"I'm never drinking again…it only leads to badness." The Latina mumbled to herself.  
"Yeah well we all know that." Replied Rachel with the tiniest bit of venom. At least Santana had the audacity to look a little guilty. "She called out for you." The Latina mumbled.  
"What?" Rachel looked confused.  
"I know you probably don't want to hear about what happened between me and Q but…while we were…she called out your name when she…you know."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"I just thought you should know that she was thinking of you and that…we didn't plan for it to happen, it just did. We were drunk and I was upset about Brittany and she was upset about you and Finn and I guess we just needed some kind of comfort. She loves you…she made a mistake, we both did…I've lost my chance with Brittany. Don't lose your chance with Quinn."

"What do you mean you've lost your chance with Brittany?"  
"She's going on a date today…funny the one thing I wanted to forget is the only thing I remember after downing half a bottle of vodka." Santana choked on her words as a few stray tears made their way down her checks. Frustrated with herself she sits down on the closed toilet. "God I'm so tired of this…I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of feeling empty I just want Brittany back." She rambles to herself. Rachel didn't really know how to react in this situation. She had never seen Santana like this before and she didn't know how to react to what she had told her about Quinn. It was too early in the morning and she felt like crap so having a deep and meaningful in the bathroom with the girl your ex-girlfriend cheated on you with was not the type of situation Rachel was prepared to deal with. So all she could do was hand the Latina a tissue and leave the bathroom.

She headed down the stairs and found Quinn in the kitchen with Puck who was eating a massive plate load of pancakes, just looking at that amount of food made Rachel's stomach turn. When Quinn noticed Rachel enter the room she gave her a smile and offered her a glass of water.  
"Are you feeling any better?" The blonde asked, Rachel just shook her head and took a seat on the stool next to the island in the kitchen and took a few sips of the water.  
"Did either of you know that Santana was passed out in the bathtub?" Rachel asked.  
Quinn looked a little shocked; Puck just kept shovelling food into his mouth.  
"I thought she wasn't drinking last night." Quinn said as she too began to eat her pancakes.  
"Well she drank half a bottle of vodka, apparently because Brittany is going on a date today." Rachel informed them, this made both of them stop. Puck sighed and shoved the last bit of his pancake into his mouth before he got up and headed upstairs. Quinn couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl.  
"Quinn can you take me home please?" Rachel asked, Quinn nodded and got up to grab her keys.

The drive to Rachel's house wasn't as awkward as the two girls thought it would be even if it was completely silent till they reached the Berry house. Quinn parked her car on the side of the road and turned off the engine.  
"We don't have to talk if you're not feeling the best. Maybe you should just get some sleep." Quinn offered.  
"No…I told you we would talk and that is what we will do. I just need to have a shower and a change of clothes and then we can talk."  
Rachel gets out of the car but Quinn doesn't. "Are you coming?" Rachel asked. Quinn looked a little nervous and even a little scared.  
"I was just gonna wait out here." She replied  
"Why?"  
"Well…I'm pretty sure your fathers would probably kill me if they see me in your house, that or call the police like last time."  
Rachel rolled her eyes and giggled "No they won't and they never called the police they only said that to make you leave…just wait in my room ok?"  
This didn't seem to help as it only made Quinn even more nervous.  
"Rach, what if they find me in your room? That would be even worse!"  
"Quinn your being ridiculous. Get out of your car and go up to my room. I'll only be a few minutes." And with that Rachel closed the car door and headed up to her house. Quinn took a few deep breathes before she followed.

Quinn sat on Rachel's bed while she waited for the brunette to get out of the shower for their talk. It seemed like a lifetime ago since she was last in the girl's bedroom. Usually she felt at home in the room but right now she felt like she didn't belong. Rachel soon finished her shower and came back to her room. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Quinn. Rachel was the first to speak.  
"I remember what happened last night. I'm sorry for throwing myself at you."  
Quinn laughed "Honestly I really don't mind you throwing yourself at me."  
Rachel smiled "Yes, but under the circumstances it was rather inappropriate of me. And you were very gallant in not taking up my offer of taking my virginity."  
Quinn sighed "Your first time should be special and not in some drunken haze with the person you hate."  
"I don't hate you Quinn. I hate what you did…but I could never hate you. Would you have told me? If I hadn't overheard you and Santana talking in the auditorium…would you have ever told me?"  
Quinn looked forward then turned to look Rachel in the eye. "Honestly…I probably would have done what I did when I found out I was pregnant. I would have put it off and not told you…I would have let the lie eat away at me and I probably would have pushed you away as well. But in the end I would have told you…it would have just taken me a long time. I know that's not what you would have wanted to hear but it's the truth and I want to be honest with you I don't want to lie to you anymore."

Rachel just nodded "Why did you go to Santana that night? You could have come here; you could have stayed home…so why did you go to her?"  
"I was mad at you for what happened with Finn that day and I knew Santana would listen to me bitch about it and she wouldn't have a problem with me drowning my sorrows in vodka. I didn't go there looking for anything else then for someone to listen to me. Someone who wouldn't care."  
Once again Rachel just nodded and then asked her next question with some hesitation.  
"Do you have feelings for her?"  
"No." Quinn replied quickly.  
"But you're attracted to her." It wasn't a question  
After a beat Quinn replied "yes"  
Rachel got up from the bed and stood by her desk.  
"Rach I'm just trying to be honest with you."  
"I know…I know and now it's my turn to be honest."  
"What do you mean?" Quinn asked as she got up from the bed to stand in front of the brunette.  
"After we found out what happened between you and Santana, Brittany and I left to go to her house. I was so mad at you, at Santana, at myself. I wanted you to hurt. I wanted you to feel what I was feeling. I was going to sleep with Brittany that day. I almost did."  
"What made you stop?" Quinn asked  
"I thought of you." She simply replied.

Brittany looked at herself through the mirror one last time before she heard the doorbell ring she took a deep breath and headed downstairs. She opened the door to the tall brunette dancer standing on the other side. She gave her a tentative smile.  
"Hey Dana."  
"Hey, you ready to go?" She asked as she held out her hand to the blonde. It took Brittany a few seconds before she took the other girl's hand in her own and they walked off to Dana's car.

Rachel took a seat back next to Quinn on the bed "I want to try being your friend again Quinn. I miss you. I miss the way we would argue over the appropriate amount of times one should watch Funny Girl in a month-"  
"which is once." Quinn interrupted  
"I miss the way we could just sit and talk for hours on the phone every night or the way I would feel so safe and loved whenever you would hold me…if you're willing to wait and be patient with me then I would really like for us to try to see if we can be friends again…then maybe see if we can be more."  
"Are you saying that we could get back together?" Quinn hesitantly asked  
"I'm saying I'm willing to give it a try. But it's going to take time."  
"We can take as much time as you need." Quinn wasn't really sure if this was all some kind of wonderful dream so she literally pinched herself to make sure. "Ow" Yep, not a dream.  
"Are you ok?" Rachel asked  
Blushing a little Quinn quickly smiled at the brunette "I've never been better."

Brittany and Dana sat in a small café chatting about their dance class and just enjoying each other's company. Brittany had always liked Dana she was smart and funny and a really good dancer. This wasn't the first time Dana had wanted to take Brittany out but it was the first time the blonde girl had said yes to her offer. Dana has always had a crush on Brittany since the moment she first started at their dance studio she was beautiful and an extremely good dancer, yes she wasn't the smartest person in town but she had this innocence about her that made her both adorable and charming. Dana was thrilled that Brittany had accepted her offer to go out on a date but she wasn't naïve she knew all about her and Santana and she knew that she was just a distraction for Brittany who was clearly still in love with the lucky Latina.

"So how are things going with the Cheerios?" Dana asked  
"Same old same old…Coach Sylvester still scares me. I think she's some kind of evil giant who is planning on taking over the world." Both girls giggled.  
"And Glee?" Dana inquired  
"Glee is great. I love it, I can sing and dance and usually its lots of fun." Brittany replied  
Dana took a deep breath "How are things with you and Santana?"  
Brittany looked away and sighed. "I don't want to talk about Santana."  
"Britt you can't avoid the topic of Santana for the rest of your life. You need to talk about it."  
"We're supposed to be on a date remember. Can't we talk about date things instead?" Brittany tried to change the subject.  
"Britt as much as I really wish this was a proper date, you and I both know it isn't."  
"I'm sorry Dana."  
The brunette shook her head "Don't be…I like having you as my friend and as your friend you can talk to me."

Brittany took a deep breath and looked at her friend she hadn't really talked about what happened, or how she was feeling, not really. She thought that maybe it was time for her to open up to talk to someone who wasn't directly apart of the whole mess.  
"I've loved Santana pretty much since we first met. I know that's silly because we were only 4 years old but I can't really remember a time when I didn't love her. We did everything together, she was my best friend. And when we started sleeping together she became so much more, she became my everything. But she was too scared to admit that she felt the same and so we would sleep around with other people and I hated it. I didn't want to be with other people and I didn't want other people to be with her. And then we joined Glee."  
Dana took a sip of her coffee "What has Glee got to do with it?" She asked

"In Glee you could be yourself without having to worry about people judging you." Brittany smiled. "After we won at Sectionals and I had accidently told some of the Glee members that we were sleeping together Santana told me that she wanted to make it official that we would be together just the two of us. It was pretty much the happiest day of my life when she told me that. I had been waiting to hear that for so long. To be only hers and for her to be only mine. So when I found out that she has slept with Quinn…I think my heart actually broke in half because I realised that she was never really mine…and she never will be." After Brittany finished Dana got up from her chair and moved to sit next the blonde girl. She put her arm around her shoulder and even though they were in a public place Brittany didn't care and she cried. Dana took Brittany home and stayed with her for the rest of the afternoon just hanging out and talking and eating ice-cream.

Quinn left Rachel's house soon after their reconciliation to get ready to spend the night at Mercedes' house. She had made plans to spend Sunday with Rachel doing 'friend' things and just reconnecting. Quinn was positively giddy and the feeling lasted all day and by the time she got to Mercedes' house the feeling hadn't gone away. Mercedes opened the front door expecting to see a sombre looking blonde Cheerio but to her surprise Quinn had a massive smile on her face. It wasn't a fake one either, Mercedes was very confused.  
"Hey girl…why are you so chirpy?" Her friend asked.  
She didn't think it was possible but the smile on Quinn's face grew "Rachel and I might be getting back together!" She almost yelled.  
"But I thought Tina said you two didn't do the nasty at Puck's party." She stated.  
Quinn looked confused for a second then blushed. "Oh…No…no we didn't…do anything. But this morning we talked and...and tomorrow we're going out."  
"As in a date?"  
Quinn's smile deflated just a little "Well…no not a date but we're going to the mall, then maybe the park and maybe grab some lunch…"  
"Ok that sounds more like something two friends would do" She didn't want to hurt her friend and she didn't want the poor girl to get her hopes up but she had to make sure Quinn knew not to read too much into things.  
"Well yeah…I mean that's what we talked about today; that we would go back to being just friends then…then when she trusts me again we would get back together."  
Mercedes hoped and prayed things will work out with Quinn and Rachel because she really didn't want to have her friend go through anymore heartache. She hated seeing Quinn look so broken after losing Rachel and the thought of what it would do to the blonde girl now if it happened again scared her to death. But Mercedes didn't want to damper the girl's spirit at this moment as she looked far too happy to do that to her now. And so she just smiled at her friend and began to tell her about all the fun things they would be doing for their Girl's Night.

Brittany and Dana sat on the blonde girl's bed they had just finished the tub of triple chocolate chip ice-cream.  
"So why do you hate the blonde girl so much?" Dana asked as she placed her spoon on the small table next to Brittany's bed.  
"Because she slept with my girlfriend." She simply stated  
"Yeah, but I don't know…you just seem to have all this anger at her…more so than at Santana."  
"She deserves it, she's a bitch" She muttered  
This startled the brunette sitting next to her, she had never seen Brittany like this before, she never really said anything mean or hurtful about anyone.  
"Britt-" She started but was interrupted by the blonde.  
"No Dana she is! She acts all innocent but she's not! She's just like the song. She's the devil in disguise she lied and cheated on Finn, she treated Puck badly, she tortured Rachel and all the other Glee people, then she cheated on Rachel and she took my girlfriend from me."  
"Ok…well apart from some of those things Santana has done the same…so what's so different?" Dana was a little confused  
"Santana doesn't pretend to be innocent…she knows she's a bitch and she doesn't hide it, but Quinn does. She broke Rachel's heart and she broke mine too."

XXXXXX


	19. Chapter 18

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but I wanted to finish this fic so I've been busy with the last few chapters. Hopefully you enjoy it. There should be four or five more chapters left of this story.

* * *

Chapter 18

Rachel and Quinn spent Sunday together at the mall and went to the park to have lunch both girls were nervous as they really wanted things to go back to the way they were and both were too scared to do or say something that could ruin that chance. So all conversation was devoid of their relationship and was centred on other things such as school, glee, movies, music and idle gossip.  
The two girls sat on the bench at the park finishing off their cool drinks.  
"So what crazy theme do you think Mr. Shue will come up with this week?" Quinn asked  
Rachel laughed "I'm not sure…he really should focus on this year's Sectionals and Regionals and not so much on petty assignments. I mean you guys didn't see Vocal Adrenalin last year, we're gonna need all the practice we can get!"  
"Well we need a new member anyway before we can even compete." Quinn added  
"I know! He doesn't seem to be as focused as last year; I think it has to do with his marriage breaking down. I mean that has to be very stressful."  
"I think it has to do with Ms. Pillsbury"  
"What do you mean?" Rachel asked  
Quinn looked at her like she was a simple person. "You're kidding right?"  
Rachel just shrugged her shoulders  
"They totally love each other but Ms. Pillsbury is going out with that dentist." Quinn informed the brunette.  
"Oh" was all she said.

Silence fell over the two girls as they sat there sipping at their drinks.  
"I really enjoyed spending today with you Quinn." Rachel finally spoke. Quinn looked over to the brunette and smiled.  
"I did too…Thankyou"  
"For what?"  
"For giving me a second chance." Quinn looked down at her feet. "Most people wouldn't and I wouldn't have blamed you if you never spoke to me again…but here we are and I…I just wanted to thank you."  
Rachel gave her a soft smile "I'm not going to lie to you Quinn, it's not going to be easy but like I said last night I miss you and I want to be able to put what happened behind us and move forward." As she said that she carefully slid her hand into Quinn's and intertwined their fingers.

Santana spent the weekend locked in her room she didn't eat or talk to anyone. Her mother was getting concerned she had never seen her daughter so unhappy before. She had noticed that it has been going on for weeks now and she had had enough she was going to find out what was wrong with Santana. She didn't bother knocking and just came barging into the girl's bedroom. Santana was lying on her bed looking at the celling.  
"Sany what is the matter?" Her mother asked.  
"Nothing Mama" Santana didn't even bother looking at her.  
"Obviously there is something the matter Sweetheart. Just tell me." Her mother sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on her daughter's arm. "Por favor"  
Santana turned her head to look at her mother and sighed. "I can't tell you Mama."  
"Why not? There is nothing you can't tell me."  
"I don't want you to be disappointed in me" She mumbled.  
"Honey you're scaring me a little, please just tell me." She pleaded.  
Santana moved so she was sitting upright on her bed, she sighed and looked away from her mother. If she was going to do this she couldn't look her and see the horror, the disgust or the disappointment in her eyes.  
"Mama I'm…I'm in love with Brittany." She finally said it; it took everything in her not to cry. She had always held up this view of herself to be a cold hearted person who didn't care what people think of her. But really deep down she was still a scared little girl who didn't want to disappoint her family. Santana's mother looked down and sighed and nodded her head. "I know" She whispered. This made Santana look up at her mother in confusion.  
Her mother laughed "Honey, I'm not blind…or deaf. These walls aren't very thick." Santana looked away as she felt her checks stat to burn as she began to blush.  
"Also I've seen the way you look at her…and the way she looks at you." She finished.  
"You never said anything."  
"I was waiting for you to say something first."  
"Does Dad know?" She asked with a hint of fear.  
Her mother shook her head "No. I won't tell him if you don't want him to know."  
"You're not mad at me?" she finally asked  
"No…I've had a lot of time to process this and come to terms with it…you're still my baby girl and you always will be." She reached over and took Santana into her arms. "I'm glad you finally told me."  
"That's not all Mama…I messed up real bad." She cried into her mother's shoulder.

Quinn arrived home to find her mother saying goodbye to Kurt Hummel's father as he got into his truck.  
"Hi Mom." Quinn greeted her once Burt drove off.  
"Hello Quinnie" Judy smiled at her daughter. "How was your day?" Her mother asked  
"Um…it was good, great actually…I spent the day with Rachel." She replied as they walked into the house.  
"Oh, well that's good…right?"  
Quinn smiled "It was good. We're trying to be friends…then maybe go back to being together again. Mom why was Kurt's dad here?"  
"Oh…well I called him up so we could talk." She answered as she grabbed the two empty glasses that they had been drinking out of.  
"About?" Quinn asked  
"Well sweetie you know I will support you and I have accepted the fact that you are gay but I don't really have anyone to talk to about it who would understand what it is like to have a queer child. So I called Burt because I assumed he was in the same position as me and thought it would be nice to have someone to talk to who was going through the same thing." Judy replied as she placed the glasses into the sink.  
"I thought you were ok with this" Quinn murmured, Judy stopped her actions and walked over to her daughter.  
"Quinn, I told you I support you and love you no matter what but…this is new for me and I'm doing my best to understand and be supportive and not make you feel ashamed of who you are. I just…it helps me to be able to talk to someone who has gone through what I'm going through that's all."  
Judy put her arms around her daughter and held her tight.  
"So you and Rachel huh?" She asked as she pulled out of the hug.  
Quinn smiled and nodded.  
"Why don't you invite her over for dinner one night? I would really like to meet her." Judy suggested.  
"Maybe….I just want to take things slow. I don't want to push her too fast." Quinn answered as she helped her mother prepare for dinner that night.

After her talk with Dana, Brittany sat in her room thinking over what had happened the last couple of weeks. How she was one hundred precent in love with her best friend, how she got her heart broken, losing her girlfriend and one of her closest friends in the process, and finding it so hard to try and forgive them both. It was all too much for the blonde cheerio, she just wished she could turn back time and stop all of this from happening but she knew she couldn't she was just going to have to accept it and find a way to get through it. She missed Santana and in a way she missed Quinn too. A part of her was happy that Rachel and Quinn were working things out. Rachel had called her up a few hours ago telling her how her day out with Quinn went. She was happy, but she was also sad because she wished she could have that with Santana. She was mentally kicking herself because she almost did have that with the brunette but her insecurities got the best of her and now she was all alone. Many a times did she pick up her phone and try to call her or text her but there was always something that held her back, something that made her stop.

The next day was Monday, Mr. Shue hated Mondays mostly because for the last couple of Mondays something bad always happened on the week end and his students in the Glee club were miserable, angry or just plain sad. He dreaded which one it would be this week and so he came up with what he thought would be a fantastic idea. He would get his students to sing songs that were only happy songs. Thinking the cheerful music would help lighten the mood.

Quinn nervously fiddled with her books as she waited by Rachel's locker waiting for the short girl to arrive to school. She couldn't wait to see her but she was extremely nervous too. She wasn't too sure if she was being too forward or if she should let Rachel have her space. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the girl she was thinking of tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Hi Quinn." Rachel greeted her.  
The smile on Quinn's face could not be any bigger. "Hey Rach."  
Rachel moved to get her books out of her locker. "You're here early."  
"Yeah I um…I just wanted to talk to you about…look Rach I know we're only just starting to be friends again but I'm not entirely sure how." Quinn nervously stated. Rachel looked a little confused.  
"What do you mean?" She asked as she closed her locker.  
"It's just I don't want to be too forward or make it seem like I'm avoiding you or anything like that, I'm just not sure what to do. I mean when we were friends before it was kind of in secret and when we were…together…it was…well no one knew and we didn't show it at school so I don't know if I should meet you by your locker, or walk you to class or sit with you at lunch…that kind of stuff."  
Rachel nodded her head "Oh…well…I actually wouldn't mind you doing those things. Meeting me here by my locker, sitting with me at lunch and walking me to class…we can even start now. I've got Spanish first." Rachel smiled at the blonde.  
"Me too." She replied  
"I know." Rachel stated as they began to walk, but then the brunette stopped. "Wait. Won't you be worried?" She asked. This time it was Quinn's turn to look confused.  
"Worried about what?"  
"To be seen with me…I mean, only the people in Glee know about us and about everything that happened. Wont you be worried about what the rest of the school might say when they see you with me?"  
"I don't care about that." Quinn informed her, Rachel gave her a look as if she didn't really believe her.  
"I mean it Rach; I'm so over worrying about what people will think of me. You're too important to me to care what they think. I just wish I felt this way when we were together…then maybe none of this would have happened." She whispered looking down. Rachel placed a comforting hand on her arm.  
"Hindsight is a wonderful thing. At least now you're willing to accept who you are and embrace it…I'm kind of proud of you for that." Rachel told the blonde, which made her look up and into the small diva's eyes. Quinn gave her a small smile, which Rachel returned.

The two girls entered the classroom together to the surprise of Mr. Shue and several of the other members of Glee who had that class as well. Rachel and Quinn took their seats next to each other as both Finn and Kurt looked on in shock. Kurt looked over to Mercedes who didn't at all look fazed by the two sitting together or the fact that they were talking to each other. She just gave him the 'I'll tell you later' look. Santana was the last to enter the class and if the sight of Rachel and Quinn together was surprising what they saw when the Latina entered the room was like scene out of the Twilight Zone. Her hair wasn't in the signature Cheerio ponytail it was down and a little dishevelled and her clothes. Well for some in the room it was the first time they had seen her in normal everyday clothes and not in her Cheerio's uniform. She didn't acknowledge anyone and just took her seat up the back.

Once the class was finished and the students began to move out of the room to go to their next lesson Quinn found herself in a bit of a dilemma. She wanted to stay back and see what was wrong with her friend but she didn't want Rachel to think that she was ditching her for Santana. She wasn't sure how Rachel would react to the knowledge that during their time apart she and Santana had formed a 'friendship' of sorts due to their shared misery. But she knew this wouldn't look good for the blonde because it could make Rachel think that there could be something more going on between the two, especially after Quinn told her that she was attracted to the feisty Latina and because of the obvious; they had slept together, which was the cause of everything that had happened. So Quinn didn't know what to do. She looked over at Rachel then at the other brunette and sighed. She followed Rachel out of the room and walked her to her next class. Before she got to her own class she pulled out her phone and messaged Santana but she got no reply.

During lunch Quinn sat at the 'Glee Table' for the first time in a long time. Because of this Quinn felt a little out of place as if she didn't belong there and honestly she was a little nervous about what the other group members would say or think about her being there and/or her new friendship with Rachel. Most of all Quinn was concerned about what Brittany and Finn would say or do.

As Quinn approached the table everybody stopped to look at her, well now this wasn't awkward at all. She hesitantly sat down next to Rachel and placed her tray on the table, luckily for Quinn she was at the end of the seat so she could make a quick getaway if need be. But as soon as the shock wore off the group went back to their food and back to their discussions and the awkwardness wore away.

Throughout lunch Finn glared at Quinn and tried to be a perfect gentleman towards Rachel, laughing at her jokes and actually listening to her when she talked. This did not go unnoticed by the blonde Cheerio or by Mercedes and Kurt. Rolling her eyes at Finn's behaviour Quinn looked over at the other blonde cheerio who was sitting at the table but who hadn't said a word the whole time. Brittany wasn't paying any attention to the group but was looking off into the distance with a look that could only be described as longing. Quinn looked off to the direction the other girl was looking and realised that Brittany was looking at Santana, who was sitting alone towards the back of the cafeteria. Disengaging herself from the main discussion Quinn took a chance and opted to try and talk to the blonde girl.

"Britt…"  
Brittany turned to look at Quinn; there was no emotion in her eyes and this unnerved Quinn.  
"I…" Quinn didn't finish her sentence mostly because it finally occurred to her that she had nothing to say that she hadn't said before. She had nothing to say that could make the other girl feel any better or would make up for what she did. Brittany knew this as well and in some weird unspoken way an understanding formed between the two.

That afternoon at Glee practice Mr. Shue informed the group of his new assignment for the week. One of which he thought would be a fantastic idea given the new development between two of his students he hadn't seen Quinn look this upbeat in a long time and he hoped it would be contagious and everyone in the group could go back to the way things were. He was optimistic maybe a little too much but that was just the way he rolled. The fact that Santana wasn't there didn't go unnoticed though.  
"Does anyone know where Santana is?" He finally asked, most people answered no or shook their heads until Kurt spoke up.  
"She had to go see Coach Sylvester." He told him.  
"Oh well…I guess we'll just start without her then. So you all know your assignment: Find a song that coveys a happy joyful message and once again this can be a solo or a duet. So I'm going to give you time to think about it and get some practice in."

Santana sat in the chair opposite Sue Sylvester's desk. She had been sitting there for ten minutes while Coach Sylvester sat at her desk writing. She had been called into see her by Becky but she wasn't told why. Though she did have a hunch as to why she was summoned it was pretty much forbidden for a Cheerio to show up to school without her uniform. So she just sat there and waited for the onslaught that was coming. Sue finally finished writing whatever it was she was writing and placed her pen down and looked at the brunette in front of her.

"You know when I kicked Q off the squad I thought I was out of a ruthless leader who could help me lead the Cheerio's to glory. But then you came along. You reminded me of a young Sue Sylvester but now. Now you just remind me of a young female version of Will Shuester and this bothers me. I can't have Will Shuester clones on my squad. You've been sulking around this place like a bad smell and you haven't slushied anyone in weeks."  
Santana sighed "So you're kicking me out?" She asked

Sue just looked at her for a moment "No. Because I know that underneath that pathetic exterior you have acquired lately, lies the heart of a ruthless, manipulative and powerful woman just waiting to bust out again. You need to find her and bring her out to play. Otherwise you will lose your place on my squad and you will lose you're Blondie too. So suck it up Lopez and do something about it, now get the hell out of my office."  
Santana was gobsmacked she wasn't sure if she should feel offended or happy so she slowly got up out of the chair and headed to the door.  
"Oh and don't even think about coming back here without your uniform." Sue said before Santana left the room.

As Santana walked down the hallway of the school towards the choir room she thought about what Sue Sylvester said to her. She passed a window and caught her reflection in the glass she stopped and realised that she was right. She was pathetic and Santana Lopez was a lot of things but pathetic was not one of them. So instead of going to the choir room she turned around and headed for the Cheerio's locker room. She went to her locker and pulled out her uniform and put it back on and pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail. She looked into the mirror at her reflection and smirked. "The bitch is back." Santana walked out of the locker room and headed for Glee practice she decided that she would fight for Brittany and she was going to win.

Back in the choir room the Glee club were chatting about what songs they might perform. When a very determined Latina stormed into the room and walked up to Brittany who was sitting chatting to Kurt.

"Brittany…I know I hurt you. I made a mistake and I will always regret that but I love you and I'm not going to give up on us because we belong together. So I will fight for you whether you like it or not. I don't know how but I will prove to you that you can trust me and that I will never, ever hurt you again." And with that she grabbed a hold of the blonde's face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was short but made its point, Brittany was a little too shocked to respond to anything at that moment and before she knew it Santana turned and left the room leaving a room full of shocked people.

XXXXXX


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Quinn sat on Rachel's bed as the brunette diva sat at her desk looking through her iTunes for a song for the newest Glee assignment. Even though the two were on speaking terms and were even in the process of fixing their broken relationship starting with friendship, Quinn still felt a little awkward in Rachel's room. So she nervously fiddles with her pen that she was supposed to be using to do her homework with. This didn't go unnoticed by the short brunette. To be honest Rachel was also having a hard time being alone with Quinn in her bedroom. She knew neither of them would be doing anything other than studying but still the memories of what they had done, although they never had sex, were still associated with this room. The awkward silence that had appeared once again was disrupted when Rachel's phone buzzed indicating she had received a new message. Rachel picked up her phone to read it, it was from Finn.

_Hey we should totally do a duet 2gether ;) _

Rachel took a quick glance at Quinn who tried to act as though she wasn't at all interested in who was messaging her. She looked back to her phone and quickly typed her reply.

_I will think about it. I will let you know. _

After sending her message she put her phone down and turned to face the blonde who wasn't really studying instead she was pretty much just doodling in her history book.  
"Who was it?" Quinn asked not being able to help herself, she wanted to know.  
Rachel looked away with a hint of guilt and replied.  
"It was Finn." She mumbled.  
Quinn's grasp on her pen tightened. "Oh" Was all she could manage.  
"Do you have any ideas of what you will be performing for Glee this week?" The brunette asked trying to avoid an argument or even more awkwardness. Quinn slowly loosened her grip on her pen and let it fall from her hand; she looked at Rachel and shook her head.  
"No…I haven't given it much thought. What about you? I'm sure you've got plenty to choose from." She replied.  
Rachel gave her a small smile. "Well I do have several song selections filed away. But I think I have come up with one that I am happy with."  
Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes and so she asked. "Which is?"  
Rachel gave her one of her famous Rachel Berry smiles that she had missed so much.  
"You will have to wait and see."  
This time Quinn didn't resist the eye roll and playfully pouted at the brunette.  
"Well that's no fair." She said, which made Rachel laugh.  
"Come on Rach, just tell me. I don't want to wait till Friday."  
"Nope. You will just have to be patient."

Brittany sat on her bed trying to understand her maths homework but she wasn't having much success. She never really did her homework before, most of the time Santana would be there to help her or sometimes she would just do it for her. It was moments like these that made Brittany's heart hurt. Not just because she couldn't do her work but she really used to enjoy these study times with the Latina, mostly because they would always end the same with both of them completely naked and in heavenly bliss. Brittany also couldn't keep her mind off of the way Santana had kissed her early that day at school during Glee. Thinking of what happened in Glee made her think about the new assignment they had to do; which was to perform a happy song. At this moment in time Brittany couldn't even think of a happy song let alone perform one. Not really knowing what to do she reached for her phone and began to type a message.

_I need u. _

Brittany scrolled down the numbers in her phone till she reached Santana's. Her thumb hovered over the send button it took nearly five minutes for Brittany to make up her mind whether or not to send the message. Once she had made her decision she placed her phone next to her bed.

Rachel parked her car in front of the Fabray house and turned off the car engine.  
"You really didn't have to drive me home Rach, I could have walked." Quinn spoke as she undid her seatbelt.  
"Nonsense Quinn! It's late and dark and anything could have happened to you. What kind of girlfri…what kind of friend would I be if I let you wonder the streets at night?" Rachel hoped to every god that Quinn didn't hear her slip up. Of course Quinn heard and inside she was smiling like a crazy person but on the outside she didn't let it show much to Rachel's relief.

"Did…did you want to come in for a while?" Quinn hesitantly asked. "I mean, my mom would like to meet you, though I have to warn you she's kinda gone a little over the top with being the supportive mother thing. Yesterday she came home with five rainbow flags to decorate the house with and bought the entire series of Xena." She nervously laughed; Rachel couldn't help but laugh as well.  
"I think it's sweet that your mother is trying to be supportive." Rachel replied.

"There's supportive and then there's embarrassing supportive. I mean she actually told me to leave my door open the other day when Santana came over." Way to just ruin the moment Quinn! Rachel couldn't help the wave of hurt and anger that flew across her face and Quinn couldn't help but think how incredibly stupid she was. "I mean…she wasn't…we didn't…nothing happened, she wasn't there for…we were looking for a song and-"  
"You don't have to explain yourself Quinn…it's not like were together anymore" Rachel informed her, not being able to hide her disappointment.  
Quinn sighed "Rach…I swear nothing happened…nothing was going to happen. In some twisted messed up way…we're still friends and she was just hurting because Brittany wasn't talking to her."  
"Like I said…you don't have to explain yourself. It's getting late, I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow Quinn."  
Quinn sighed and gave her a small smile. "Ok…I…goodnight Rach." Quinn got out of the car and headed to her front door as Rachel drove off.

Brittany lay awake on her bed when she heard a soft knocking on her bedroom door she got up and answered it. Standing on the other side was a confused yet hopeful Latina.  
"I got your message." She said as she entered the room as Brittany closed the door behind her and locked it. Santana turned to face the blonde and tried to read her expression but she couldn't. Brittany looked at the brunette in front of her for a few moments, Santana was about to say something else but was stopped as Brittany grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was rough, it was sloppy and it was desperate. Brittany let go of Santana's top and brought her hands up into the other girl's hair pulling her closer to herself. Santana wrapped her arms around the tall girl's waist tightly as if she would never let go. In some need of oxygen the two girls pulled apart resting their foreheads together breathing heavily. "Britt?" Santana managed to breathe out. Brittany didn't bother to answer her she just pulled her back into their kiss. This time the blonde slightly pushed Santana making her move backwards towards her bed and once the Latina's knees hit the intended object they both fell back onto it. It wasn't a night of passion, it wasn't a night of love it was a night of desperation and the need to feel something. To feel anything other than pain and loneliness. They both knew that come morning they would regret it and in that moment they just didn't care.

Quinn said goodnight to her mother and headed up to her room it wasn't late but it was still a bit early for her bedtime. She performed her nightly rituals and fell into a heap onto her bed. She was angry at herself and couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe how incredibly stupid she was tonight, telling Rachel that Santana was at her house, no not just at her house but in her bedroom. Things were going so well and then she had to open her big stupid mouth and ruin everything…again! She tossed and turned but couldn't get comfortable; she was then interrupted by the sound of her phone going off. Sighing, Quinn got up out of bed and reached for her phone. She flipped it open to read the new message. She was surprised to see that it was from Rachel. She was both scared and delighted. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read the message fearing it was her way of telling her that she didn't want to be friends anymore and that they would never be together ever again. Or it could be good news. Taking a deep breath Quinn opened the message.

_I would love to meet your mother, maybe next time…_

Quinn couldn't help the smile that grew after reading the message. After replying and putting her phone away Quinn slept like a baby that night.

XXXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning as Brittany slept Santana carefully and quietly got up out of the bed and began to search for her clothes. As she was nearly finished getting dressed Brittany began to stir in her bed and began to wake up. She slowly sat up and looked over to Santana who was trying to put on her now ripped and probably ruined shirt. The brunette couldn't make eye contact with the blonde sitting in her bed.  
"Last night shouldn't have happened." The Latina mumbled as she put her shoes back on.  
"I'm sorry."  
Brittany got up from her bed, taking the sheet with her as she wrapped it around her body. She walked over to the brunette and stood behind her. "San…"  
Santana still couldn't look at her as she spoke "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She was crying now but still couldn't face the blonde. Brittany brought her hand up to Santana's shoulder and slowly turned her around so she was facing her. "I'm sorry too." She whispered. "I'm sorry for hurting you…I'm sorry for last night…I'm just…sorry." This made Santana finally look up into those baby blues.  
"You don't have to apologise B…you've done nothing wrong…this is all me. It's always me. You deserve someone who could love you and take care of you and never break your heart. I'm just a world of pain and I don't want that for you."  
Brittany holds her hand up and cups Santana's face and wipes away the tears that fall.  
"How did we get here?" She finally asks. "This isn't us"  
The two girls just stood there unable to speak.

At school Quinn was waiting for Rachel by her locker when Becky came up to her.  
"Hi Quinn." She greeted the blond.  
"Hi Becky, what's up?"  
"Coach wants to talk to you." She informed her.  
"Right now?" She asked, to which Becky nodded and then walked away. Quinn sighed and turned and walked down the hall way to Sylvester's office. Once she got there she quietly knocked on the door.  
"Take a seat Q." Sue said without looking up at her. Quinn quickly moved into the room and took a seat in front of Sue's desk.  
"What can I do for you Coach?" She hesitantly asked.  
Sue looked up from her writings and took off her glasses. "I want an update on Lopez and Blondie."  
Quinn looked at Sue with confusion "I'm not sure I know what you mean."  
"Don't play dumb Q I know all about what happened."  
"How?" Quinn was a little stunned and a little mortified.  
"I have my contacts…now tell me has this incredibly clichéd lesbian drama blown over or not?" She demanded.  
"I don't now…I don't really talk to them that much anymore"  
"Well now that's a lie I have it on good authority that Santana was at your house not too long ago."  
Quinn looked up in shock and was about to ask how she could possibly know something like that but before she could ask she was stopped by Sue.  
"Contacts." Was all she said. "So, do I need to find myself three new Cheerios?"  
"You can't kick us out because of what happened that's not fair!"  
"I can and will do as I please if I feel that a few players can't work together it is in the best interest to do something about it and what kind of coach would I be if I didn't put the needs of my team a head of everything else?"

Quinn later caught up with Rachel at lunch as they sat with the rest of the Glee club.  
"Hey, where were you this morning?" Rachel asked as she began to unpack her food.  
"Coach Sylvester wanted to see me."  
"About what?"  
"Well she basically told me that if Santana, Brittany and I didn't figure everything out and become best friends again she would kick us out of the Cheerios." Replied Quinn.  
"She can't do that!" Mercedes said before she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
"Oh she can and she will." Quinn informed her friend.  
"Where is Brittany? And Santana? I haven't seen them all day." Inquired Kurt.  
"Maybe they worked things out and locked themselves in the Janitors closet." Answered Artie.  
"No San would have told me." Quinn said before mentally kicking herself again. Why did she have to keep talking about Santana in front of Rachel? Everyone looked a little awkward at that admission.  
"Since when are you and 'San' such good friends? I mean after everything don't you think you should stay away from her?" Finn spoke with that stupid smugness about him. Quinn slammed her hand down on the table.  
"I'm getting really tired of your comments Finn!"  
"Well sit somewhere else then." Finn replied.  
"Enough!" Rachel yelled making everyone stop and making a few people nearby glance their way. "If you two can't work out this animosity then one of you will have to leave!" She finished as she pointedly looked at Finn, which made Quinn smile though she did try and hide it behind her drink. Finn just glared at Quinn but didn't say anything else.  
"OK so has anyone found a song for Glee?" Tina interjected to try and change the subject and avoid anymore confrontations.

Brittany and Santana sat outside under the veranda, they both decided that they wouldn't go to school today and would try to talk and work things out between them because they couldn't keep going on the way that they have.  
"Remember the first time we tried to skip school to get ice-cream but we were too scared to actually leave the school grounds?" Brittany giggled, this made Santana laugh.  
"Yeah we were so badass. I think it took us at least a week before we could do it without chickening out."  
They fell into a silence before Brittany asked her question.  
"Do you have feelings for her?"  
Santana looked confused for a moment until she realised what Brittany was talking about and she replied. "No...It's always just been you."  
"Was she better than me?" She hesitantly asked.  
"No one could measure up to you B..." She replied instantly  
"But she made you come." It wasn't really a question and it was said with a hint of anger.  
Santana looked away and sighed. "It was just sex...it didn't mean anything. I didn't plan it...it just happened."  
"How do I know it won't just happen again?" Brittany asked.  
Santana turned to look at the blonde girl sitting beside her. "You just have to trust that it won't. I know that is asking a lot of you but-"  
"I want to trust you...I really do because I miss you...I miss you so much." She whispered. Santana took a hold of Brittany's hand and kissed it. "Please give me the chance to prove that you can trust me again. I swear to you I will never hurt you like that." Santana looked into Brittany's eyes with hope; she got her answer with a slight nod and smile from the girl beside her. Santana smiled and pulled Brittany into a hug.  
"Are you still friends with Quinn?" Brittany asked as they pulled out of their hug. Santana looked a little guilty.  
"I am…I mean we're not best friends or anything but she has been there for me…not in a sex kind of way but in a supportive can understand what I'm going through kind of way."  
Brittany nods and looks away for a moment. "I want us to all be friends again…I think I just need some time to forgive her."  
"I understand."  
"I mean not just because of what she did to us but what she did to Rachel."  
Santana sighs "It wasn't all Quinn's fault B…I was there too. This wasn't one of Quinn's schemes to hurt people I don't think she would ever do something like that just to hurt someone. I know she can be a bitch sometimes but that is low even for her. We both made a mistake and we are both responsible and have to deal with that. You shouldn't put all the blame on her."

Quinn found Rachel in the choir room after lunch, they both had a free period and of course Rachel was practicing her singing and of course Quinn wanted to be there to watch and listen to her sing. She missed these times together, before when they were together they would often spend their free periods in the room singing and other stuff. Other stuff being making out and even a little under the clothes groping. Though this probably won't be happening today she could settle for just listening to the brunette diva sing.  
When she came into the choir room Rachel was already singing, Quinn recognised the song right away it came from one of her favourite musicals.

**I don't know how to love him  
****What to do how to move him  
****I've been changed yes really changed  
****In these past few days when I've seen myself  
****I seem like someone else**

Unbeknown to Rachel, Quinn quietly took a seat and listened to her perform.

**I don't know how to take this  
****I don't see why he moves me  
****He's a man  
****He's just a man  
****And I've had so many men before  
****In very many ways he's just one more**

**Should I bring him down?  
****Should I scream and shout?  
****Should I speak of love let my feelings out?  
****I never thought I'd come to this  
****What's it all about?**

**Don't you think it's rather funny?  
****I should be in this position  
****I'm the one  
****Who's always been  
****So calm so cool  
****No lovers fool  
****Running every show  
****She scares me so**

As she headed towards the end of the song she began to sing with as much passion as she could muster and as she hit the last verse she changed 'he' to 'she'.

**I never thought I'd come to this  
****What's it all about?**

**Yet if she said she loved me  
****I'd be lost I'd be frightened  
****I couldn't cope just couldn't cope  
****I'd turn my head I'd back away  
****I wouldn't want to know  
****She scares me so  
****I want her so  
****I love her so**Once she finished she was startled by the quiet applause coming from behind her. She quickly turned to see who was watching and blushed when she saw it was Quinn.  
"Oh...Hi I didn't know you were there."  
"Yeah I kind of figured by the little squeal you did there." Replied Quinn trying not to laugh.  
Looking indignant "I do not squeal Quinn...I merely expelled some air out of my throat." Not being able to hold it in Quinn laughed "Oh right ok...that's totally what you did." She replied in a mocking way.  
"Well you shouldn't sneak up on people!" Rachel replied as she began to sort out her sheet music.  
"I'm sorry...maybe I should wear a bell next time." Quinn spoke as she got up to help Rachel with her sheet music.  
"You would need a collar first to put a bell on it."  
Looking a little smug "Oh so you've been thinking of putting me in a collar? It's all coming out now."  
If it was Quinn's job to make Rachel blush she would definitely win employee of the month right about now. Ignoring her previous comment Rachel continued to sort through her music looking for a specific piece. Holding off on the innuendoes for the moment Quinn asked. "What are you looking for?"  
"I can't tell you." Rachel spoke as she gathered up her music and reached for her folder.  
"Why not?" Quinn asked as she ever so subtly checked out Rachel's ass as she bent over reaching for her folder she really did love those short skirts she would always wear. Standing upright and looking at Quinn, Rachel replied "Because it's my song for the Glee assignment and I told you. You have to wait till Friday to hear it." Quinn rolled her eyes.  
"Ok fine. I'll wait...did you maybe want to help me find a song for me?"  
Rachel smiled and nodded "I would love to, that way I can help you with your singing voice. I've noticed lately you're going a bit sharp again."  
"Yeah I totally need some more of your singing lessons." Quinn giggled as once again Rachel blushed. Both knowing full well that during their 'singing lessons' there wasn't much singing going on at all.

XXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

That afternoon at Glee everyone sighed a sigh of relief when they finally saw both Quinn and Rachel smiling...at the same time...sitting together. The only thing that would make this even better would be if Brittany and Santana came into the room linked by their pinkie fingers. But alas that did not occur. The only one who wasn't happy was Finn. He didn't get it. He just couldn't understand why everybody wanted Quinn and Rachel together, especially since the blonde had cheated on her. He would never do that to Rachel, he was the one who loved her he just needed to show Rachel that she couldn't trust Quinn after all once a cheater, always a cheater. She cheated on him and she cheated on Rachel. It wouldn't be hard to prove that she was never going to change or to prove that she wasn't good enough for Rachel. So far singing to the brunette girl didn't work, being a good guy, listening to what she says and bringing her flowers didn't work so he had to rethink his game plan. He needed to remind Rachel of what Quinn had done to her.

"Hey guys, we should all have a get together after practice." Finn suggested.  
"Why?" Asked Puck.  
"Because we…I don't know it might be fun." Finn couldn't really think of anything else so he just went with whatever popped into his head at the time.  
"Will there be beer?" Puck asked, Finn smiled.  
"Of course!" Which earned him a high five from his friend. "So what do you guys say?" He asked addressed the rest of the group.  
Most people nodded and agreed that it would be fun. So they made arrangements to meet at Finn's house after school as his mom was working late that night. Glee practice was uneventful and so when it finished the club grabbed their stuff and headed over to Finns.  
"Did you invite Santana and Brittany?" Finn asked Puck as they left the choir room.  
"I messaged them, dunno if they will show." He replied.

Later that day the Glee club were sitting in the Hudson family room chatting, watching TV or drinking. "I can't stay too late guys, my mom still hasn't forgiven me for getting a little tipsy at Puck's party." Tina informed her friends to which Kurt and Mercedes burst out laughing.  
"A little tipsy? Girl you tripped over a 'shoe' and fell and knocked over the punch bowl then we found you asleep in the bathroom holding onto the shampoo bottle." Mercedes retold her story making the rest of the club laugh too.  
"Hey, there was a shoe in the middle of the floor ok I saw it with my own eyes. Mike saw it too didn't you Mike?" She glared at her boyfriend who looked like a dear caught in headlights.  
"Uuhh…um…ye..yea, yes I saw the shoe it was there." He stuttered. Tina nodded and smiled turning to her friends who just laughed.  
"Hey we should totally play I never!" Puck suggested. To which a few people groaned. "Well how about Truth or Dare?" To which the groan became louder. "I never it is then." Finn decided. Puck got out several shot glasses and some bear. They didn't have any vodka so they had to improvise.

Rachel and Quinn were sitting together talking quietly to themselves when Finn came over and practically pulled Rachel out of her chair. "Come on Rach we're playing I never." Rachel got out of her seat and was pulled along by the tall boy. Rachel looked back sympathetically to Quinn who only glared at Finn's retreating form.  
The group sat around in a circle on the floor but before they could begin the doorbell rang. Finn got up to answer it and to his surprise standing there together was Brittany and Santana.  
"Hey Finn, we got your message." Brittany informed him, he smiled at the blonde and invited them in. When they entered the room the rest of the group were a little shocked but moved and gave them space to fill in the circle.  
"What are we playing?" Brittany asked.  
"I Never." Puck said as he finished off filling up the shot glasses.  
"You're supposed to use vodka." Santana finally spoke.  
"This is all we got so we have to do a lot of rounds before we even feel anything."  
"Ok I'll go first." Finn said as he picked up his glass. "I never cheated…on a test." Everybody except for Rachel took a drink. The game continued on uneventfully for about an hour and most people were starting to feel the alcohol except for Mercedes who was assigned the designated driver that night that was when the game started to become a little more interesting.

It was Puck's turn. "I never slept with a girl." He and all the boys took a drink as did Brittany, Santana and reluctantly so did Quinn. Puck noticed that Rachel didn't take a drink and was a little confused. "Hey Berry you're supposed to drink."  
Rachel looked up from the floor a little confused. "No I don't. I thought the rules were that if you have done the thing that you say you never have done you take a drink not the other way around."  
Puck looked at her with a 'wtf' look. "Huh? But you were with Quinn, she's a girl."  
Quinn looked down and Santana looked away guilty. Rachel and Brittany just looked a little hurt. "Puck, shut up." Quinn interjected. "Let's just move on with the game ok?"  
It was Finn's turn again and he was a little tipsy now and thought it would be a good time to bring out the more fun questions. "I never slept with Santana." He smirked and took a drink as did Puck. The rest of the club were in a little shock that he would say that. Not really noticing their shock and anger Finn and Puck refilled their drinks.  
Brittany took her drink and then glared over to the other blonde Cheerio. "Are you going to take your drink Quinn?" Everybody looked over to Quinn as she held onto her glass. Looking angry she put her glass down, got up and left. "This is stupid." She muttered before she left the room.

The room fell silent and no one really knew what to do. Rachel was a little upset because of the whole situation, Santana was ready to punch Finn and the rest of the glee club was either too drunk to know what to do or were glaring at the two boys who were now giggling to themselves. Because of this no one really noticed Brittany follow Quinn out of the room.

Quinn sat on the bathtub in the bathroom holding onto a tissue, quietly sniffling to herself. There was a quiet knock on the door and not for the first time she wished the Hudson's had locks on their bathroom doors. Who doesn't have a lock on their bathroom door? Honestly? The person on the other side slowly opened the door and walked in. Quinn looked up to see who had come in and was a little shocked to see the tall blonde cheerio standing in front of her.  
"Britt?"  
"Finn's a boob." She said in that emotionless way she says things sometimes. "Not the good kind of boob but the kind where you kind of just want him to shut up or go die in a hole or something." She finished, Quinn quirked up one of her eyebrows in confusion and amusement.  
"Ok?" She replied.  
"He's in love with Rachel."  
Quinn looked angry. "I know." Was all she said. Brittany took a seat on the closed toilet and began to fiddle with the toilet paper ripping it up into little pieces.  
"Are you in love with Rachel?" She asked.  
"I am…I've never loved anyone like I love her. I didn't think it was possible." She whispered, Brittany just nodded. "I know the feeling." She replied.  
"Where were you today?" Quinn asked as she handed Brittany the small waste basket to put the ripped toilet paper in.  
"Me and Santana had some stuff we needed to work out."  
"Oh…did you? Work things out I mean?"  
"I think so…I hope so."  
"I'm sorry Brittany."  
Brittany stopped ripping up the toilet paper and looked over to Quinn. She stood up and walked the few steps over to the blonde sitting on the bathtub. She looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "I know you are Quinn…and…I forgive you. I think I put all the blame on you because it was just easier that way but it wasn't fair to you. You and San both screwed up and your both sorry for that and are trying to make up for it so…I forgive you." She whispered. After she heard what she had been wanting to hear for so long Quinn stood up as well and pulled the blonde into a hug.  
"Thank you." She whispered into her ear. Brittany wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde and they held onto each other for a long moment.

"That was out of line Finn." Kurt said and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.  
"What?" It's just a game." He said as he tried to stand up but his legs weren't really working so he fell back down.  
"I think it's time we went home. It is a school night after all." Mercedes said as she got up and grabbed her bag, she hadn't been drinking because she was the driver for the night. "Those who need a ride grab your stuff." Mercedes walked over to Rachel.  
"Hey Rach do you need a ride?" She asked softly.  
"I came with Quinn." She replied "But I guess since we've been drinking it would probably be wise to take you up on your offer." She smiled at her friend.  
"Ok I'll go get your girl."

Everybody began to file out of the house and wait for Mercedes, Artie and Puck both lived nearby so they were going to walk home. Once the room was almost empty except for Finn, Rachel and Santana, Rachel got up from her spot on the floor and walked over to Finn.  
"What the hell is your problem?" She hissed, taking not only the drunken boy by surprise but also the Latina who was still in the room.  
"Wha?" Finn asked confused.  
"Why can't you just accept that I don't want you Finn? I've tried to be nice to you to let you down easy. I told you I only think of you as a friend and yet here you are trying to get in the way and interfere with my relationship with Quinn by bringing up the past." She was getting angrier as she spoke causing Finn to swallow hard, he's never seen her this angry before.  
"Rach-" He tried to speak but was cut off by the small girl.  
"No Finn. This needs to stop now! Just accept that I love Quinn not you!" She practically yelled just as Quinn, Brittany and Mercedes entered the room. Getting angry himself Finn pulled himself off the floor and stood up.  
"Fine, if you want to go back to that slut and get hurt all over again then fine! Don't come crying to me when she fucks someone else!" He was going to say more but was cut off when Rachel reached up and slapped him hard across the face.

After the sharp sound of the slap hung in the air everyone in the room froze and just looked at Rachel and Finn.  
"Wow…go Berry." Santana murmured to herself.  
"That was kind of hot." Brittany whispered to herself, though Quinn heard her and she just nodded in agreement. Rachel turned around and looked at her friends.  
"Mercedes you said something about a ride?" She asked.  
"Hmm? Oh yea…yes I will now take you home." She stuttered out as she was still in a little bit of shock at what she had just witnessed. Rachel nodded and stalked out of the living room and waited outside Brittany and Mercedes soon followed. Finn slumped into the chair and took another drink out of the beer bottle; he looked up to see both Quinn and Santana smirking at him.  
"I think you've got a chance there Finnesence." Santana mocked him.  
Both girls laughed as they left him there to wallow in his own self-pity.

Before the two Cheerios got outside Quinn pulled Santana to the side for a moment.  
"Britt told me you guys are working things out."  
Santana nodded and gave her a small smile.  
"That's great…I'm happy for you both."  
"Thanks Q…you and Berry seem to be getting close again."  
Quinn couldn't help the smile that formed on her face and just nodded in reply.  
"Brittany forgave me." She whispered, Santana looked a little surprised.  
"She did?"  
"Yep….I didn't think she would ever talk to me again and yet here we are." She looked down and fiddled with the straps on her bag.  
"She's pretty amazing like that." Santana smiled. "What are you going to do about Frankenteen?"  
"I'm not worried about him. You heard her…she loves me."

XXXXXX


	23. Chapter 22

Hey guys, Sorry it's been a while I had to go to hospital and have surgery so I couldn't write or post anything...but all is well and here is the last chapter of this little story of mine.  
I hope you enjoy it and I would like to thank everyone who read it, those who added it to their fav stories and to those who posted reviews. It was great hearing what you all think :)

* * *

Chapter 22

It's finally Friday and Quinn couldn't wait to hear Rachel's song as she's been telling her it will be spectacular and will be one of her finest performances to date so naturally Quinn was curious as to what it was and why it was so special. She herself hadn't really put much effort into this week's Glee assignment even though it had been one of the happier weeks of her life and the assignment was to find a happy song. Quinn found herself too busy being happy to find and practice a song. During the last week her and Rachel had spent a lot of time together or talking on the phone or on Face Book and they had gotten back to the way they were before they had become a couple. It happened fast but it didn't really surprise them as they both knew that given the chance their relationship would blossom quickly as they both loved each other and wanted more.

This was the same for Brittany and Santana. After their talk the two girls decided that they would give their relationship another go because they were both miserable without each other and Santana promised that when they were ready they would come out as a couple to anybody who asked. They would be open with their relationship but wouldn't flaunt it or make some big grand coming out gesture they would just be themselves. They would rebuild their friendship much like Quinn and Rachel did and then they would move onto something more.

During lunch, for the first time in like ever Santana sat with the rest of the Glee club and much to no one's surprise Finn wasn't sitting with them. But to Santana and Quinn's disappointment their respected others weren't sitting with them as well. Quinn had asked Mercedes if she knew where Rachel and Brittany were but she just shrugged and said she didn't know. But the way she said it made Quinn think that she did in fact know and just wasn't telling her.

It was time for Glee; everyone took their seats and waited for Mr. Shue to show up. When he did arrive he was happy to see that not only were Rachel and Quinn still sitting together looking happy so where Brittany and Santana. He thought to himself that his assignment of looking for happy songs had paid off but then he saw Finn's face and just sighed and rolled his eyes. Oh well you win some you lose some he thought to himself.

"Ok gang I can't wait to hear the songs you have all come up with so let's not waste any more time. Who would like to perform first?" He looked around expectantly at his students but no one offered to sing, he looked a little disappointed. "No one? Come on guys this was an easy assignment. Just pick a happy song." Quinn looked over at Rachel wondering why she wasn't volunteering to sing when she had been telling her all week that she had the perfect song. Rachel tried her best to not look over to Quinn. She wanted to hold out the suspense as long as she could. Just as Quinn was about to nudge her Rachel jumped up from her seat and walked to the front of the room and turned to address the room.  
"I have a song though it isn't traditionally a 'happy' song but I feel that it says exactly what it is I am feeling so Brittany if you are ready?" She asked, surprising both Quinn and Santana both girls now suddenly a little nervous. The rest of the group (except for Finn) were all smiling as if they knew what was about to happen. Mr. Shue moved out of the way and took his seat and waited for the girls to start. The music began and as soon as it did everybody recognised the tune. Rachel looked over to Quinn as she began to sing.

**(Rachel)  
I've been living to see you  
****Dying to see you but it shouldn't be like this  
****This was unexpected  
****What do I do now?  
Could we start again please?****And now for the first time  
****I think we're going right  
****Hurry up and tell me  
****This isn't just a dream  
****Oh could we start again please?  
**

You've been very hopeful so far

Brittany looked over to Santana and smiled as she sang.

**(Brittany)  
I think I've made my point now  
****I've even gone a bit too far to get my message home  
****Before it gets too frightening  
****We ought to call a halt  
****So could we start again please?**

**(Rachel & Brittany)  
I've been living to see you  
****Dying to see you  
****But it shouldn't be like this  
****This was unexpected  
****What do we do now?  
Could we start again please?  
**

**We think we've made our point now  
****We've even gone a bit too far to get the message home  
****Before it gets too frightening  
****We ought to call a halt  
****So could we start again please?  
**

**(Rachel)  
Could we start again please?**

(Brittany)  
Could we start again please?

**(Rachel & Brittany)  
Could we start again?**

As the music died down Rachel and Brittany look over at their girlfriends with hopeful smiles it takes less than a few seconds for the two girls to jump out of their seats and move towards the blonde and the brunette standing up the front.

Quinn takes tentative steps towards Rachel as a small smile begins to grow on her face.  
"Do you mean it?" She whispers and the diva smiles and nods. The smile on Quinn's face grows as she takes hold of Rachel's hands. Rachel takes a step closer to the blonde and whispers.  
"I'm going to kiss you now." Quinn giggled and replied "Please do." And so she does and both girls smile into the kiss.

Brittany and Santana smile at their friends then turned to face each other. There was no need for words so Santana held out her pinky finger and Brittany took in into her own without hesitation and pulled Santana in for a kiss and the rest of the glee club cheered.

"Did you like the song?" Rachel asked, Quinn smiled and answered her with another kiss.

The End.

XXXXXXX


End file.
